


Houses Stark and Lannister one-shots

by meganlpie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to other sites, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 58,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganlpie/pseuds/meganlpie
Summary: Reader inserts for characters from House Stark and House LannisterAlso posted on Tumblr(meganlpie) and Wattpad(MegLPie)





	1. Chapter 1

Here is a collection of one-shots for House Stark and House Lannister. I will be posting other works for other houses.


	2. Be Someone (Arya Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is told the The Faceless Men is not the place for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of death.

Arya groaned as she scrubbed the floor again. "Why does a girl torture herself?" you asked her, causing her to look up at you. At first, there was fear in her eyes, but then she softened. She was scared of the waif, but not you. True, you were a Faceless "Man", but you were much more kind. You gave the young girl a small smile. "A girl wishes to be no one," she answered you and you shook your head sadly. You knew that Arya was not the right type of person to be a Faceless Man, but Arya had to discover that for herself. 

"Is this really a girl's wish? A girl has more to live for than this," you said before walking away. You had a mission to prepare for. Arya sat on the floor, deep in thought. She'd already been blinded by the Many-Faced God once, but Jaqen had welcomed her back. She just had to get through training again and do what was commanded of her. Then she would be no one. It wasn't until Jaqen gave her the name of the one she had to kill that Arya realized she wasn't so sure about being no one.

Arya stared at Lady Crane on the stage the third time she'd been to the performance. As far as Arya could see, Lady Crane was good woman and didn't deserve to die. What she didn't realize was that she was being followed, but not one but two people. The waif, who was to report back to Jaqen and you. You were trying to protect Arya. You knew what the waif was capable of and when Arya refused to kill Lady Crane, like you knew she would, the waif would have to kill her. 

"A girl is foolish," you whispered when she was within earshot. Arya had revealed to Lady Crane that another actress wanted her dead. Arya whipped her head around to find you. You placed a finger to your lips, urging her to be quiet and then beckoned her to follow you. When you were safely underground, you whispered, "A girl must leave Braavos and soon. It is no longer safe." The girl nodded and quickly said, "Come with me!" 

You shook your head and replied, "A woman cannot. Braavos is her home and she serves the Many-Faced God, but a girl should return to her home." Arya looked at you, her eyes filled with regret. "You will be punished for helping me," she said softly. You smiled. You knew she was right. You would be punished. Jaqen seemed to know everything, including where you were at any given time. "A woman will accept her punishment," you answered sadly before leaving the young girl. 

You quickly made you way back to the House of Black and White, hoping to avoid running into Jaqen. Of course, luck was not on your side that night. "A woman has gone against the Many-Faced God," his smooth voice came from behind you. You turned around to face him. He wore a solemn expression. "A woman did," you confirmed. Jaqen nodded, his expression remaining unchanged. "Does a woman regret her actions?" You shook your head honestly. "Then a man may not regret his," he said before plunging a knife in your stomach. Arya left Braavos never knowing the fate of the woman who had helped her to remember that she needed to be someone.


	3. Fearful (Bran Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader hides her silvery hair with berries. Bran sees the truth one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst and fluff

You should have known better. You knew you should have been more careful, but you were still practically a child. A Targaryen child in Westeros nonetheless. Your platinum blonde locks were colored with berries to hide them from the world, just as your mother's had been. Those in Westeros were not fond of the Targaryens because of Aegon, your distant relative. Your mother had run with you when Lord Stark had been executed. Your mother was ill and she instructed you to run beyond the Wall before she died. And run you did. You managed to stay hidden for weeks, until you met him.

Bran Stark. The crippled son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. You'd run into his little group quite by accident. The girl with them immediately held you back at spear point. You held your hands up in surrender. "I have no weapon," you said softly. Your violet eyes scanning the most friendly face in the crowd. "What are you doing out here?" the boy in the wheelbarrow asked. You shyly explained the situation, leaving out the reason why you ran. Who knew what the boy would do if he were to discover who you were? 

*time skip*

Months...months of traveling with the fear that Bran would discover your secret. You managed to always find enough berries to cover your long locks, but you were running out of them and had no idea what you were going to do. Berries were scarce beyond the Wall and growing scarcer as winter drew near. You bit your lip as you sat gazing into the fire. 

"What are you thinking about, Y/N?" Bran asked you. You tore your eyes from the flames to meet his dark ones. You smiled at the boy you'd grown to love. He was kind and compassionate in ways most young men his age were not. He also had wisdom far beyond his years. As you looked into those kind eyes, you wanted nothing more than to tell him who you were, but instead you replied, "Nothing of importance. Do you have any idea how far until we find the Three-Eyed Raven?"

Bran gave you a look and you could tell he knew you were trying to change the subject. "I do not know. Jojen is not certain either." You nodded and gave him another smile before stifling a yawn. Bran chuckled at you. "You should get some sleep, Y/N." You agreed and settled down to sleep near the fire. You felt safe with Meera and Hodor keeping watch. You expected to sleep soundly until it was your turn to keep watch. What you did not expect was the rain. 

It was nearly dawn when the rains started. You heard yawning behind you and you turned to see Bran stretching his arms above his head. "Good morrow, Bran," you greeted with a smile. Bran opened his eyes and his mouth to return the greeting, but stopped short when he saw you. Your brows furrowed in confusion and you ran your fingers through your hair. When you pulled your hand back, it was stained with berry juice. 

Your eyes went wide with fear. "Y/N?" Your feet moved on their own as you got up and ran for the trees, ignoring Bran's cries of your name. You ran until you found a river where you could wash the rest of the berry juice from your hair. There was no point in it anymore. You began to cry as your hands and the river turned a deep red color. "Y/N?" You whipped your head around to find Hodor pulling Bran's wheelbarrow behind him. 

"Thank you Hodor. Go back to Jojen and Meera. I want to talk to Y/N alone," Bran ordered with an authority in his voice that you weren't used to. Hodor did as he was bid and Bran turned his gaze back to you. He took in your now clean hair before he spoke. "You lied to me," he said. You shook your head. "I did not lie, I simply covered the color of my hair. For good reason. My family is not well liked in Westeros."

"You are Targaryen then?" he asked and sighed when you nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? Why lie?" You looked at him pointedly. "I just told you. I'm a Targaryen! Westerosi people do not care for us. My mother ran to protected us and used the berries to hide our hair. I did not tell you because I was afraid," you admitted. Bran motioned for you to come closer. When you were close enough, he took your hand in his. "You do not need to be afraid of me. Or Jojen or Meera. We like you for the person you are, not for your family name. I mean, you do not like me for my family name, do you?" You shook your head, feeling the tears prick your eyes once again.

Bran gave your hand a reassuring squeeze. "Good, now should we go back to camp? Meera is worried about you." You laughed slightly and dried your tears. You gazed down at your first love before leaning in and gently kissing his cold cheek. You knew that there was no reason to be afraid, not as long as Bran accepted you.


	4. Frustration (Bran Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran is frustrated that he can't walk or hunt with the reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst

You glanced back at Bran's sullen face and frowned. He was always quiet, but it was worse today. You let your siblings Jojen and Meera walk ahead as you hung back to wait for Bran in his wheelbarrow. "I've got it, Hodor," you told Hodor with a smile before taking the handles of the wheelbarrow in your hands. You didn't say anything for a few minutes, hoping Bran would talk to you. No luck. 

After a few more moments of silence, you finally decided to ask, "What is troubling you, Bran?" He didn't answer you, only furrowed his brows and stared straight ahead. You sighed, ready to protest but your brother looked back at you and shook his head, indicating that you should leave it alone for now. You closed your mouth again, listening to Jojen for once. 

You sat across the fire from Bran that night, keeping one eye on him as he spoke to Jojen. You didn't understand why he would talk to your siblings, but not to you. Had you done something? "I'm going to see if I can catch something for supper," you announced suddenly, getting up and grabbing your bow. You watched Bran frown again before you turned and walked deeper into the woods. "Y/N, take Meera with you!" you heard Jojen call so you stopped and waited for Meera to catch up. 

When she did, the two of you hunted in silence for a bit before she asked you, "Are you alright? There's something bothering you." You sighed and nodded. You had always been close with your brother and sister so you had no problem confiding in her. "It's Bran. He will not speak to me. He stares at me and lets me talk to him, but he never speaks to me anymore. Did I do something?" you asked her. She smiled and shook her head. "I don't think you've done anything. Why don't you ask him when we get back?" You smiled and agreed. 

After you returned to camp and finished supper, you moved to sit next to Bran, not noticing that Jojen, Meera and Hodor had wandered off to leave the two of you alone to talk. "Bran, you cannot keep ignoring me this way. It isn't fair. Why do you not speak to me?" you asked him quietly. Bran turned his head to look at you. He sat pondering for a moment before answering, "I'm frustrated, Y/N. I can talk to Jojen about the Sight and Meera about other things, but you...I want to be able to talk to you alone. To hunt with you or even just take a walk with you and I can't!"

You placed your hand on his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You could have just told me, Bran. I would have taken your wheelbarrow from Hodor or walked in the back with you so we could try and talk. I cannot understand your frustration of not having the use of your legs, but I can be there for you whenever you need me." You smiled at him and he return the gesture. "Now that that's sorted, what would like to talk about?" you asked. Across the camp, from the edge of the wood line, Meera and Jojen were watching with smiles on their faces. "Just as I saw it," Jojen whispered as he watched the two of you.


	5. Just Good Friends (Bran Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Bran and his best friend, the reader, enjoy their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just platonic fluff

You laughed from atop your horse as Bran missed his target again. "Stop laughing at me!" he grumbled, but you saw a hint of a smile on his face. That was the kind of relationship you had. You could tease and poke fun at one another all day long. You spent every free minute together. People actually thought you were courting, which of course, you weren't. You and Bran had practically grown up together and, while you were close, neither of you had any intention of courting the other. 

"Come on, Bran! Race you back to the stables!" you called and urged your horse into a gallop. Bran called out your name, but you soon heard the sound of his horse following after yours. You smiled. These were your favorite kind of days. The days where you and Bran could just relax and spend some time together. Whether it be out riding, practicing in the training yard, or just reading together, you enjoyed spending time with your best friend. 

"I win!" you cried as your horse made it to the stables just a split second before Bran. "You cheated," Bran said softly and you rolled your eyes. "And you, my young lord, are a sore loser." He stuck his tongue out at you and you both laughed. "What shall we do next?" Bran smirked and you winced. You knew what was coming. Something Bran had always been better at than you. Climbing. 

You dismounted your horses and ran over to where you both could climb easily. "Don't let your mother catch us," you said with a chuckle. Bran rolled his eyes and waved off your warning. You both started climbing, but didn't make it far. "BRANDON STARK! Y/F/N!" You cringed a little hearing Lady Stark call you by your full name. You glanced up and saw her head poking out of her window. You looked to Bran. He looked white as a ghost. "Sorry, Lady Stark," you called up as Bran said, "Sorry, Mother." You both scurried down the wall. 

By the time you made it back to the ground, you were both laughing. "I don't know what to do now," he admitted and you shrugged. Then, you grinned. You poked his nose. "You're it! Catch me if you can!" you cried, running off quickly. Bran stood there in surprise for a minute, but he followed after you. He chased you through the corridors of Winterfell and all through the courtyard. You passed by Lord Stark. "Slow down," he called after you both, laughter making his voice shake. 

Everyone the two of you passed simply shook their heads and laughed. They had grown used to your antics. You also ran by Sansa and Arya. Sansa simply rolled her eyes, but Arya soon joined in your game and so did Rickon. "I'm on Y/N's team!" Arya cried. You laughed and continued running, not caring that your legs were on fire. 

Finally, you were struggling to breathe and you felt an arm wrap around you. "Caught you!" Bran was out of breath too, but he had caught you. You laughed. "Now you have to catch Arya. Good luck with that." Bran let you go. "Together?" You grabbed his hand and nodded. "Together!" The two of you ran off, hand-in-hand, after Arya and Rickon. Oh, yes, these were definitely the days you loved the most. Spending time with your best friend, just being young.


	6. Warg (Bran Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader learns they are a Warg and Bran is there to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings

The first time it happened, you got scared. The second time it happened, you got nervous. The third time it happened, you completely lost your mind. You had no idea what was happening to you nor did you know how to control it or stop it. You wouldn't figure it out on your own either. It would take the help of someone special. It would take the help of Bran Stark. 

When you first met Bran, you weren't sure what to think. He was timid, but his eyes studied you carefully as he sat in his wheelbarrow. He was accompanied by a girl who looked exhausted and you couldn't blame her. Not only was she carrying an array of weapons, she was also pushing Bran's wheelbarrow. You held your cat close to you as the two approached. Your cat was your constant companion. "My name is Bran and this is Meera," Bran had told you after looking you over for several moments. "Y/N." 

You soon learned that Bran was a lot like you. He could do what you could. He told you that it was possible to control when it happened. You just needed practice. "Show me! Please," you begged when he explained exactly what was happening to you. You were simply thrilled that there was someone else that had gone through what you were currently struggling with. 

Bran bit his lip, but agreed. He couldn't leave you like this. It could be dangerous. Over the next several weeks, Bran worked with you, much like Jojen had worked with him. Your poor cat was often the test subject for your "training". You discovered that you could basically put yourself into your cat's body and control her. It was as if you were running with her, hunting with her and everything else. With Bran's help, you were slowly learning to control it.

"What are we?" you asked him one day after a rather exhaustive bout of training, "I mean, people must have a name for others like us." Bran gave you a said smile. "Jojen called me a Warg. Apparently, they are very rare." You nodded thoughtfully. It was nice to have a name to put to what had been happening to you. "Can we do it with anything or does it have to be something we are close to?" you asked, leaning down to pet your cat. She danced away from your fingers and you chuckled. She really didn't like you invading her mind like that. 

"I don't think so, but it could be different for everyone." You let out a small huff. Bran smiled sheepishly. He wished he had more answers for you. "Have you done it to more than one?" you asked. Bran chuckled at your incessant questions before he grew serious and Meera frowned. "I have. I h-had a direwolf, Summer and a friend H-Hodor." He trailed off, tears forming in his dark eyes. "I'm sorry!" He shook his head sadly. "It's alright. I-I cannot blame anyone but myself."

For several minutes, there was silence. Finally, Meera broke it, saying, "I think we should rest. We've still a long way to go." You and Bran agreed and settled down on the snowy ground to rest for the night while Meera took the first watch. For a while, she looked on as you and Bran slept, her heart still heavy with the loss of her brother. She laughed to herself as she realized that Bran had become to you what Jojen had been to him. A guide in a life that was rare and confusing. A life that could not possibly have a happy ending.


	7. Alliance (Eddard "Ned" Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Robert forces Ned to form an alliance through marriage to the daughter of another lord. The reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, some fluff. It's really long with several time skips.

Ned stared at his best friend in disbelief. "No, Robert." Robert Baratheon arched a brow. "Ned..." Ned shook his head adamantly. Very rarely did Ned refuse a request from his friend, but in this case, the Stark refused to budge. "I won't do it, Robert. I can't betray Cat." Robert's stern gaze softened for a brief moment. "Catelyn's been gone for more than two years, Ned." 

Catelyn Stark had died in while giving birth. Ned knew that, if he hadn't had to rule Winterfell, he would have become a mere shell of a man. And now, Robert was insisting that Ned marry again. To have a lady by his side to help raise the Stark children. But more importantly, Robert wanted an alliance formed between Winterfell and one of the smaller Northern houses. Ned wasn't ready for that. 

"Do I have to make it an order from your king?" Robert asked and Ned closed his eyes. He should have seen that coming. It seemed as though he had no choice. "Alright, Robert. You win. You always win." Robert smiled, although there was very little joy behind it. "That's a good man. I shall have Lord Y/L/N bring his daughter around. She's a pretty little thing from what I understand." Ned fought the urge to mumble something. Instead he bowed his head and walked away to pray in the Godswood. 

*time skip*

"Father, is it true?" Sansa asked Ned as the Stark family waited outside the castle for your carriage to arrive. "Is what true, Sansa?" All the Stark children glanced up at Ned. "Is it true the king wants you to marry?" Ned sighed heavily. He was worried about this. About his children would react. "It is." Robb, Jon, Sansa, and Arya all frowned slightly. Bran and Rickon were both much too young to understand what was happening. 

"Will we have to call her 'mother'?" Arya asked and Ned smiled. "No, child. Not if you don't wish to." The sound of carriage wheels brought all conversation to a halt. Ned had to take a deep breath to steady himself. He wasn't certain he could do this. He felt like he was betraying Catelyn's memory. 

The carriage pulled to a stop and Lord Y/L/N stepped out. "Lord Stark," he greeted with a bow of head. He offered his hand to help you out of the carriage. Ned almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw you. He had expected a girl. A young one. But you were a bit more mature. You were older than most young ladies when they married, and you were older than Robb and Jon, which made Ned relax a little. 

"Lord Stark," you said, your (e/c) eyes boring into him as you curtsied. There was a defiance there that Ned appreciated. At least he knew that he wasn't the only one unhappy in this situation. Sansa let out a sound of awe and Ned heard her whisper, "She's so pretty." Ned wanted to laugh at his daughter who had seemed determined not to like you before. "Children." Ned encouraged each of his children to greet you properly. Then, you all made your way inside to the warmth of the castle. 

That night, you sat next to Ned and the older man couldn't remember the last time he felt so nervous. "Lord Stark, I would ask you to please relax," your soft voice came from next to him, as if you could feel his anxiety. "You are making me jumpy." Ned felt a little bit of tension leave his shoulders. Only a little though. "Forgive me if I find this situation somewhat tense," he commented.

"And I don't? Do you think I enjoy being forced to marry? There is a reason I have not married already, my lord. I am far too opinionated and free to be tamed by a husband, as my father wishes." Ned didn't reply, just stared at his ale, seeing his worn reflection on the surface. You sighed. 

"I know you love your late lady wife and that I am a poor substitute. However, I will do my best to be a good wife to you. I will be here to advise you when you need it. To offer comfort where I can. To treat your children as my own flesh and blood. I will expect nothing of you except that you treat me with the respect I deserve." 

When you finished, you took a sip of your wine, trying to calm your own nerves. There was silence between you to as the feast went on around you. You couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ned's children dancing and eating merrily. "Thank you, my lady," Ned whispered so quietly you barely heard him. 

You turned your smile on him and nodded. "I think, considering the circumstances, you may call me by my name. We are meant to be in an alliance after all." Ned actually laughed at that, knowing that the two of you had come to an understanding. A mutual respect between you both. Perhaps, the two of you could become close friends in the situation you both found less than ideal. 

*time skip*

"Y/N! Look!" Sansa cried, running into the room with a wide smile. She came up to you, the fabric in her hands fluttering behind her, as well as Septa Mordane. "My first dress! I did it all by myself!" she told you proudly. Septa Mordane cleared her throat and Sansa blushed. "Well, Septa Mordane helped a little." You grinned at her and held out your hand to examine the dress. "You did a wonderful job, Sansa. It is lovely." Ned came into the room in time to hear Sansa say, "Thank you, Mother." 

You had been married to Ned for a little over a year now. You had done your best as his wife, despite his initial coldness toward you. You fawned over and helped his children as much as possible. You found little things in common with each of them, even Theon and Jon. "Hello, lord husband," you greeted when you saw Ned and he gave you a rare smile. You turned back to Sansa. "I'm not your mother, Sansa." Her brows furrowed. "But you care for me like a mother would. You are married to my father."

"True, but I am not here to take your mother's place." Sansa nodded and kissed your cheek. She pulled back and asked, "May I still call you Mother?" You glanced over at Ned, who nodded. "If you wish." Sansa grinned and left the room. Ned cleared his throat and you glanced over at him. "Is there something you require?" you asked him. 

Ned' hands were clasped in front of him and he looked nervous. "Not at all. I simply wished to tell you that Lady Lysa Arryn is traveling to Winterfell." You hummed. "She wishes to size up the woman who has taken her sister's place in your family." Once more, Ned had to fight back a chuckle at your observation. He found that happening more and more lately. "I am certain that isn't it. I'm sure she only wishes to visit with her nieces and nephews."

You gave him a pointed look. "Lord Hus-Ned. You know that's not true." You got up and smoothed down the skirts of your dress. "However, I will try and remain positive. For you and for the children. Now, if you'll excuse me, I told Arya I would have tea with her this afternoon." You got up and left the room, leaving Ned to wonder how he was going to get through Lysa's visit. 

A few weeks later, Bran climbed down from the ramparts and ran over to you. "Mother! Aunt Lysa is here! I saw her carriage." You smiled down at him. "Thank you, Bran, but do me a favor, at least for your aunt's visit." Bran cocked his head to the side. "No climbing. Just for now, okay?" He nodded and ran away again. 

You joined your new family at the gates of Winterfell, ready to greet Lysa. Your gaze scanned the family and you frowned. "Jon, why are you and Theon standing back there?" Jon's dark eyes looked at you in surprise. "Because it's my place, Lady Stark. I'm a bastard." You glanced over at Ned. He could see the wheels turning in your head and knew exactly what you wanted. After he nodded, you turned back to Jon and Theon. "You both are part of this family and I expect you both to act like it. If you are back there, then I should be back there as well." 

"F-Father?" Jon stuttered and Ned smiled. "You heard her." Timidly, Jon and Theon both took their places at the end of the line. Jon gave you a soft smile. Of all the children, you seemed to get along with Jon the best, just another way you were different from Catelyn. Try as he might, Ned couldn't help but compare you to her. In a lot of ways, you were alike, but there were more differences. 

All conversation ended when Lysa's carriage pulled to a stop. The auburn haired woman stepped down and her eyes immediately went to you. They narrowed and you did your best not to shrink away under the harsh glare. "So, you are the woman replacing my sister?" Her accusatory tone made you straighten to your full height and glare back. "With all due respect, Lady Arryn, I am not trying to replace anyone." 

You could tell that everyone was holding their breath, waiting to see what Lysa would do or say. She just huffed and moved on, greeting her sister's children. Then she came to Jon and Theon. "Since when do we let bastards greet the highborn as a member of the family. "Jon is a member of our family. He is Ned's son just as much Robb, Bran, and Rickon are." You weren't going to let her insult Jon. 

"Eddard, perhaps you would accompany me to the crypt? I should like to pay my respects." Ned nodded and started walking away. As he passed you, he gave your arm a reassuring squeeze. He knew without you saying a word that Lysa was rubbing you the wrong way. As soon as Lysa was out of sight, you breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aunt Lysa doesn't like you," Arya said and you laughed. "I noticed. Now run along. The two of you have your lessons and your brothers have training." The children all scattered and you knew you wouldn't see them again until the feast that night. The feast that would end up changing your relationship with Ned forever. 

You were seated between Lysa and Ned when Sansa came up to you. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "Mother, Arya...she's ruined my dress." You motioned for her to come around the table while you stood. You then motioned to Robb, who escorted Arya over, along with young Rickon and Bran. You took a look at Sansa's dress. "It's not ruined, Sweetling. We can get that out easily. For now, I think you should go to bed. Leave the dress out. I will deal with it." 

"Thank you, Mother. Goodnight." She hugged you and left. Robb brought the three younger children over as well. They all hugged you and kissed your cheeks. "Goodnight, Mother," they all said. After the children were gone, you took your seat once more. From the corner of your eye, you could see Lysa's face turning bright red.

"You let them call her 'Mother'?" she hissed before turning to you, "You are not their mother. You will never be my sister." You shook your head and replied, "I am not trying to be. They call me 'Mother' because they want to. I have never tried to be your sister." Lysa didn't seem to hear you as she continued to trash your good name. You could feel yourself getting upset, but you never expected Ned to come to your defense. 

"Enough, Lysa. Y/N is Lady Stark. She is my wife and I will not have you speaking to or of her in such a manner. While it is true that she is not Catelyn, Y/N has tried her best to fill the void in the children's lives that Cat's death left behind. She has been the best Lady Stark she could be. I will not let you tear her down and destroy the light she brings to our home." 

You were actually crying now. Jon came over and took your hand. "Come on, Mother. I'll escort you to your chambers." You glanced at Ned. He smiled and gave your other hand a squeeze. "Go on. I'll join you shortly." Nodding, you got up and left the grand room, ignoring the sour look on Lysa's face. 

Once you were in your chambers, you began pacing. You never expected Ned to come to aid like that. While he wasn't a cruel man, he hadn't shown you very much of his gentle side. The door opened slowly and a small face appeared. Rickon. "Mother?" You smiled and gestured for him to come in. He opened the door the rest of the way to reveal all the Stark children, including Jon. 

"Are you alright?" Robb asked. You nodded. "Come here," you whispered. Rickon and Sansa came to you first, but the others followed suit. "What are you all doing here?" you asked. Arya climbed onto your and Ned's bed. "Jon told us Aunt Lysa wasn't very nice to you. You were sad." You sat down on the bed next to her and ran your hand through her hair before kissing her forehead. "I will be alright. You needn't worry yourselves." 

Somehow, while you were talking, all the children ended up on the bed with you. When Ned finally made his way to your shared chambers, he was confused to see the door open. He poked his head in and his heart nearly melted at the sight. You were in the center of the bed, leaning against the pillows, with all his children around you. You were telling them some kind of story that had them enraptured. 

Not wanting to interrupt, but needing to talk to you, Ned reluctantly cleared his throat. Everyone's heads snapped over to him. "I need to speak to Y/N and you all should be in bed," he said firmly, but gently. The children all kissed you and left the room. You stood and faced your husband. 

"Thank you, Ned. You didn't have to do that." Ned cleared his throat again and you could see he was a little nervous. It was unlike him. "Yes I did. You are my wife." You shrugged. "Lysa's right though. I'm no Catelyn Stark." Ned took a step closer to you and took your hands. "No you aren't, and I love that about you. If you were exactly like Cat, her memory would haunt me forever. This place would be as cold as the winds outside the walls." He paused, watching your face. 

"Y/N, I will always love Cat. Nothing will change that, but I believe there is enough love in my heart for another. For you, if you will let me." You fought back a dreamy sigh. Your husband really had a way with words. "I care very much for you, Ned. And for the children. I would like to have the chance to love you," you whispered. Ned smiled and brought your hands up to his lips. 

*time skip*

You made your way through the corridors of Winterfell with a smile on your face. Robb had asked you to come and watch him and the other boys practice their archery. Ned was already there. You slowed down as you watched his face. There was always such a look a pure adoration on his face when he looked at his children. It was a lovely sight to see. 

"There you are," Ned said suddenly, turning to look at you. His smile never fell. "Here I am. Forgive my lateness. Sansa required my assistance." He took your hand in his and brought it up to his lips. Ever since Lysa's visit, Ned had become much more open and loving with you. You couldn't deny that you loved it. It warmed your heart and you felt like part of the family. 

Ned was feeling the same way. Like he had told you, he would always love Catelyn, but he had grown to love you as well. You had brought happiness and light back to Winterfell when Ned had not thought it possible. He was determined to treat you with love and respect all the time and not give anyone a reason to treat you the way Lysa had...the way he had before. 

It was really awkward at first, but the two of you had soon grown into your own routine. You were at Ned's side when he needed you and he was always willing to listen to your counsel. "Mother! Father!" You chuckled and glanced down. Robb had the bow in his hands. He let loose and missed the target by a fraction of an inch. He looked deflated. "Chin up, Robb. Keep practicing," you encouraged and Ned smiled at you. He loved how you handled the children and that you had become a very hands-on sort of mother. You didn't smother the children, but you were always willing to help when needed. 

Robb knocked another arrow and Ned spoke. "Thank you, Y/N." Your brows furrowed. "Whatever for, Ned?" you asked. Ned slightly turned his head to look at you. "For everything you've done here since we married. I know it wasn't the best arrangement to start with but you have taken everything thrown at you with the grace of a true lady. You have become a mother to children that are not your own and have never shown one ounce of bitterness." 

You reached over and took his hand in yours. "Ned, I told you when I entered this marriage that I would do anything and everything expected of me as your wife. It has been my honor to be your wife and a mother to your six, soon to be seven, children." Ned froze for a second as if he were unsure of what you just said. 

He turned to face you fully. "Are you...?" he trailed off. You bit your lip and nodded sheepishly. You weren't sure if he was going to be excited or not. After all, you hadn't really been sharing a bed intimately for very long. You'd had a bedding when you married, but you didn't often sleep together after that. It was only in the past six moons, since Lysa's visit, that your husband started bedding you somewhat regularly. 

"You're with child?" Again, you nodded. "You're with child!" he cried softly, pulling you to him. You were shocked, but immediately hugged back as your eyes filled with tears. "Y-You're happy?" you asked quietly and Ned pulled back. "Of course!" He kissed your cheek. "We shall tell the children tonight over supper." You nodded happily and glanced back down in the courtyard in time to see Robb hit the target. You cheered for him and he grinned up at you. 

Later that day, you were looking for Ned, but couldn't find him. Slightly worried, you wandered down to the crypt. You knew he would sometimes go there to talk to Catelyn. Sure enough, that was where you found him. He was speaking quietly, but the words echoed through the quiet corridors. 

"A year ago, I felt like I was betraying your memory by loving Y/N. But the Catelyn I knew would want our family to be happy. She makes us all happy. All the children, even Sansa who was so against her at first. She makes me happy, Cat. And now she is to have my child. Another Stark child," you heard him say, your heart swelling. His voice was soft, but powerful like always, and full of devotion and love. "I love her, Cat. I still love you, of course. I always will and she knows that, but I love her with everything left in me to love."

You were fighting back tears now. You had no idea that he held you in such high regard, but it warmed your heart. Ned stood up from his spot and turned around. He didn't give any indication of surprise as his gaze landed on you. He smiled at you and came over to you. He stopped and kissed your forehead before leaving you alone. You walked over to Catelyn's crypt. "Thank you, Lady Stark. Thank you for showing Ned how to love. Thank you for raising such lovely children. I only hope I can be as wonderful a wife and mother as you were." You turned and left the crypts, feeling truly blessed. 

If anyone was more excited than you and Ned about the announcement of baby Stark, it was the children. Sansa, Robb, and Jon all hoped for another sister, while the others all wanted another brother. They all surrounded you and took turns hugging you. Your gaze kept meeting Ned's over the heads and shoulders of the children. His eyes never left you and the small smile never left his face. 

*a few months later*

Ned glanced up from his papers as you walked into the study. He smiled and leaned back in his chair. "What can I do for you, Y/N?" he asked. You slowly waddled toward the desk. "Your child is ready to enter the world, Ned." Ned's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you certain?" You opened your mouth to reply when a contraction hit you. "Absolutely," you groaned when you could speak again. Ned sprang up from his chair and practically ran around the desk to you. "Go to our chambers, Y/N. I shall fetch the Maester." 

You shook your head vehemently. "Please, stay with me, Ned. I-I'm frightened." He gave you a soft smile and nodded. "Very well. I shall send a guard or one of the children for the Maester. Come along." He took your arm and lead you down the corridors to your shared chambers. On the way, you passed Jon. "Mother? Are you alright?" You nodded through the pain bearing down on you. "The baby is coming, Jon. I need you to find the Maester and quickly." Without waiting a beat, Jon was gone and Ned finished helping you to the room. 

Maester Luwin appeared shortly afterward and ushered Ned out of the room, despite your arguments. "Don't worry, Y/N. I shall be right outside the door. I promise." He placed a kiss to your forehead and quickly left the room. You weren't pleased, but you knew you had to focus on the task at hand. 

News had traveled fast throughout Winterfell especially since, after he fetched Maester Luwin, Jon went and told the other Stark children and Theon what was happening. Ned was pacing outside your door when his children all came running up. "Is she alright, Father?" Jon asked. Ned smiled and nodded. "It is a waiting game now." Just then, you let out a shriek, making them all jump. Arya's eyes widened. "Was that Mother? Why is she screaming?" Arya had been young when Bran and Rickon were born, so she didn't remember what it had been like when Catelyn had given birth. 

"Bringing a babe into the world is painful for the mother, Arya. But in the end, you shall have a new brother or sister. Your own mother had just as much pain bringing you all into the world, but I know she would not have changed it," Ned told his children. Sansa had been quiet. She looked slightly afraid, but there was something else hidden in her cerulean gaze. "Father, do you miss our mother?" Ned hugged her. "I will always miss her, Sansa. But the gods have blessed me with another that I could love as well. And our family is stronger for it." Sansa smiled and nodded, pleased with her father's answer. 

"How long will it be?" Bran asked. Arya nudged him. "I couldn't say, Bran. Babes come when they are ready and not a moment sooner." Another scream came from the room, prompting all the children into silence. Normally, Ned would have sent the children on their way for lessons or training, but he couldn't bring himself to do it then. He wanted his children near while he waited for that door to open and for the Maester to tell him of his new child. No matter how many children he had, Ned was always on edge when a new one came. 

Hours passed in what seemed like a torturous pace. Ned was ready to see you and your new child. But he knew he needed to be patient, especially with the children around him. If he grew impatient, the children would too. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the door opened and Maester Luwin appeared with a smile on his face. "Lord Stark, Lady Stark is rather anxious to see you." All the Starks and Theon rose, but Ned laughed and told the children to wait. "I won't be long. I promise." They protested but waited outside anyway. 

Ned walked in and saw you on the bed, a tiny bundle in your arms. You glanced up at Ned with a tired smile. "A daughter, Lord Husband." Ned's feet moved more swiftly than he had in years. He was by your side in an instant, kissing your temple. He looked down at his newest child and felt his heart swell with pride. The small tufts of hair on the girl's head were (h/c), but dark Stark eyes looked back at him. "She's beautiful, Y/N. Thank you." 

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say the children are all waiting to come in?" Ned chuckled and nodded. "I swear you can read my mind." You shook your head before gesturing toward the door with a smile. Ned glanced up and saw six faces peering around the still ajar door. They weren't doing a very good job at hiding. "Come in then and meet your new sister," you told them, your voice weary. The children all walked in and Theon entered behind them. He hung back while the others drew closer to peer at the baby. "Theon, you're family. You can come closer." 

"She's so small," Sansa said softly. "So were you, Sansa. And like you, this one will grow into a lovely young woman." Rickon was staring at the baby in awe. He hadn't said anything. He was just staring until he finally asked, "What are we going to call her?" You and Ned exchanged a glance. Before you could answer, Arya carefully came over to Ned and whispered something in his ear. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead. Then, he whispered in your ear. Tears sprang into your eyes. 

"Are you certain?" Ned nodded. "If the children are." You both looked to the children. "Arya has offered us a name, but I will only use it if you all agree," Ned told them all. "What name, Father?" Ned smiled. "Catelyn." Slowly, smiles started spreading across all the children's lips. Even Jon, who was not Catelyn's child and who Catelyn didn't even like, was smiling. "It's perfect, Father," Sansa voiced, tears lacing her words. 

You and Ned glanced at the all the children's face and they all seemed to agree. "Catelyn it is then. Catelyn Stark, second of her name," you whispered. You let your gaze drift back down to your daughter and you were near tears yourself. When your father told you over two years before that you were going to marry Ned, you never intended to fall in love with the man. You never expected to grow so close to his children or to even have one of your own. You hadn't expected to gain such a large and loving family. The king had wanted a simple alliance, but it had grown into so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted in 4 parts, which is why it's so long and has so many time skips.


	8. Brother's Best Friend (Eddard "Ned" Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's sibling is all set to marry Ned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little angst I suppose and a little fluff

This was it. The day you had been waiting for. The day you were going to marry your brother's best friend. Eddard Stark was a man of honor, handsome and charming, and you had loved him from afar for many years. Not that you ever said anything. After all, he had Catelyn and for a long time it looked as if her were going to marry her. When poor Catelyn died before they could wed, Ned retreated into himself. He did what was required of him as Lord of Winterfell, but other than that, he stayed away from others.

Slowly but surely, and with many visits from you and Robert, Ned started acting like his old self again. That gave you the chance to fall further in love with him and him with you. And now, you were about to marry him. You'd never been more excited for anything in your life. You didn't know that Ned was waiting for you in a state of near panic while your brothers attempted to calm him. 

"Will you calm down? It's only a wedding! Seven Hells. You'd think you were a bride, Ned," Robert barked with a laugh at Ned's expense. "It isn't only a wedding, Robert. I'm marrying your sibling, someone who I never want to hurt in a thousand years. I don't want to fail Y/N as a husband." Robert's smile turned down. "Now you really do sound like a woman. Get it together, Ned. I'm going to get Y/N and you best be over this...whatever it is by the time those doors open. That's an order from your king." With that, Robert turned and left Ned with Stannis and Renly. 

"As much as I hate to admit it, Robert is right. Although he could have phrased it better. You're worrying for nothing, Lord Stark. Y/N loves you and you love them. You won't fail as a husband," Renly stated, making Ned feel a little better. Renly had a way of putting things that made them seem a little less crude than Robert had. 

"Thank you, Lord Renly. Now I suppose I should prepare myself." Renly smiled and Stannis gave Ned a curt nod of his head. "Good luck to you, Lord Stark. And many blessings," he said before leaving, Renly on his heels. Ned faced the mirror again, putting the finishing touches on his wedding attire. 

Across the castle, you were doing the same when there was a knock on the door. "Enter." The door opened and Robert stepped in. "Aren't you ready yet?" You chuckled. "Not quite. Come in and wait a moment." Robert closed the door behind him. You could tell he was nervous. It wasn't often the two of you were alone together, especially not during a moment like this. Robert cleared his throat. "Are you nervous? Scared?" 

You nodded sheepishly. "A little," you admitted, "Ned is your best friend and I would hate for anything to come between that. And what if I'm a bad spouse?" Robert laughed heartily. "How could you be? Just don't give yourself to anyone else, keep your mouth shut when necessary, and respect Ned's decisions and you'll be fine. Now come on or you'll be late for your own wedding." 

That was one thing you appreciated about Robert. He didn't sugarcoat anything, but he also cared more for his family that he liked to show. Well, you at least. You hadn't done anything to earn his disdain like Renly and Stannis had. And he approved of marrying you off to his best friend. "Thank you, Robert." Robert didn't reply. Instead, he gave a little grunt and opened the door again. 

A few moments later, the doors to the great hall of Winterfell opened. Everyone who was anyone was gathered there to see the marriage of Ned Stark and Y/N Baratheon. Your eyes were focused on Ned however. He wore his typical stern expression, but there was a glint in his eyes that told you he was just as happy about this as you were. He looked so handsome in his wedding attire, including his heavy grey cloak that would soon don your shoulders. You stepped up to stand next to Ned and gave him a soft smile. 

As the septon began the ceremony, your eyes didn't leave Ned's until you had to turn for him to place his cloak on your shoulders. Your knees were shaking and you could barely contain your excitement. It was finally happening. You were changing from Y/N Baratheon, sibling of the king, to Y/N Stark, spouse of the Lord of Winterfell, your brother's best friend and the love of your life.


	9. True Birth (Eddard "Ned" Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader discovers that they are not, in fact, a Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short

"Thank you, Lord Varys," you said to the Master of Whisperers as he lead you down to the dungeon where your father, Lord Eddard Stark was being held for treason. With a nod of his head, Varys left the two of you alone. "Y/N, come closer. I have asked Varys to bring you to me because I have something I must tell you," your father spoke quietly and quickly. "Do you believe they are going to kill you, Father?" His silence was enough of an answer for you.

As the oldest Stark child, you knew your father's mannerisms better than anyone else except for your mother. "What is it you have to tell me?" you asked him softly. He took a deep breath before answering, "I must tell you of your true birth, Y/N and I ask that you not be angry with me or your mother." You cocked your head to the side in confusion. "My true birth?" 

"You are not a Stark, Y/N. You were not born of my seed. Your mother and I took you in as a babe and raised you as our own." You felt your head spinning. You were not a Stark? The people you knew and grew up around were not your true family? "If I am not a Stark, then who am I?" As if it pained him to say it, your father let out a sharp sigh. "You are a Targaryen. A distant cousin of Daenerys Targaryen." You blinked several times as you let the news sink in. That explained why your mother always made you hide your light hair under dark wigs and hoods and why you had purple eyes when all of your siblings had either Tully blue or Stark grey. 

"A Targaryen?" you asked simply. "Yes. This information is yours to do with what you will. Keep it secret or let the world know, the choice is yours. But whatever you do, proceed with caution my dear child. I only wished to tell you before I depart this world." You wrapped your arms around him in a tight hug. "I love you. No matter what happens, you shall always be my father, Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell."

Three days later, Eddard Stark was executed for treason. Armed with this new information, you vowed to find the way across the sea where you knew the Targaryens were. If Daenerys felt she had a claim to the Iron Throne, than you swore to help her win it. If that meant your blood would be spilled, then so be it.


	10. A Bastard and a Clegane (Jon Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finds himself falling for the reader. The problem? She's the Hound's sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humor, slight innuendos, fluff, Sandor being Sandor.

You were thrilled to be in Winterfell with the Brotherhood. You had taken to enhancing your sword skills by fighting with Arya Stark. The girl was completely unexpected. Then again, so was your very sudden attraction to her kin, Jon Snow. Most people didn't get a chance to get close to you. They were too afraid of your brother, Sandor. But Jon was different. He would often stand to the side as you and Arya sparred, his dark eyes never leaving your form.

                After weeks of him watching you, you finally had enough. "Care to have a go, Your Grace?" you asked, your voice laced with teasing. Jon arched a brow. "I wouldn't want to hurt you, my lady," he quipped back and you laughed. "I don't think you could even if you tried." You were baiting him. You wanted to see the mostly stoic king let loose a little. Jon shrugged and removed his cloak before coming into the practice ring with you.

                You knew your brother would be watching. He always was. He had, in fact, been watching you flirt with Jon since you arrived in Winterfell. He'd also been watching Jon shyly flirt back, much to his dismay. He wasn't so much worried about Jon hurting you. You could handle that. He was worried you'd damage the king. "Y/N!" You glanced up. "Go easy on him." You giggled and nodded.

                The match between you and Jon didn't last very long. He was quicker than you imagined. In mere moments, he had you on your back in the dirt. However, you weren't one to take that. You willed your eyes to tear and you whimpered slightly. Jon's eyes widened and he leaned down, thinking he'd hurt you. "Are you alright, my lady?"

                You nodded and grinned up at him. Too late, Jon realized what was happening. You gripped his arms and swept his feet out from under him. Then, you rolled over so you were hovering over him, your faces mere inches apart. Jon let out a grunt at the sudden move while you simply laughed. "You should never let your opponent distract you, Your Grace," you said and pecked his nose before getting up and practically skipping away. Jon got up and stared after you. He wondered what just happened.

                From that day one, Jon was a little less reserved around you. You had completely captivated him. So much so, that the two of you began to flirt relentlessly. The fact that war was coming didn't stop you. How could it? You were determined to find happiness where you could get it, while you could get it. And  flirting with Jon was your happiness. Unfortunately, it managed to get on everyone else's nerves.

                You were sitting next to Jon, flirting as usual, when Sandor had finally had enough. He was tired of hearing it if the two of you weren't going to do something about it. "Seven Hells! Spare us and go flirt somewhere else! Anywhere else! Go ta your chambers for all I care, just spare the rest of us!" Sandor told you and everyone else around agreed. You felt yourself blushing and didn't need to look at Jon to know he was the same.

                You cleared your throat. "You do realize you just gave the king permission to bed me, don't you, Sandor?" Sandor's face dropped and all color left it. "Don't...that's...not..." he stuttered out before turning his dark eyes on Jon. If looks could kill. "Don't even think about it, boy." Jon wasn't afraid of much, but the look your brother was giving him put the fear of every single god there was in the man. His face turned ashen and he shook his head violently.

                "Nope, it's too late, Sandor. You've given your blessing," you came to Jon's defense. With that, you rose from your seat, took Jon's hand, and nearly pulled him from the room. Sandor sank down in his seat and you heard Beric say, "You did tell them to go to her chambers." You stifled a laugh as Sandor told him to shut up.

                From behind you, Jon was stuttering about your brother and you shushed him. When you were finally in Jon's study, he breathed a sigh of relief. You hadn't taken him to your chambers. "Really, Jon? Do you think it's that easy to get into my bed?" Jon raised his hands and began to shake his head. Then, he saw the look on your face and realized you were joking. "You really are something, aren't you?" he asked and you shrugged. "I suppose. But then, you wouldn't have many any other way."

                "No I wouldn't." The air between you grew a little heavy. Flirting openly was one thing, but the two of you were getting dangerously close to admitting there was something more between you. You cleared your throat and stepped away from Jon. You didn't get far though. You felt him grab your arm and spin you back around. His face was dangerously close to yours. "Is this okay?" he asked softly. He was giving you an out if you wanted it. You didn't.

                "It is more than okay, Jon," you whispered back. Jon brought his face closer. "There is no going back from this, Y/N." You rolled your eyes. "Just kiss me, Snow." Jon chuckled and conceded. His warm lips met yours and you nearly melted. You wouldn't tell him, but it was your first real kiss. It didn't last very long when the door of the study opened.

                "Didn't I tell ya not ta even think about it?" Jon broke away and tried to get as far from Sandor as possible. It was almost comical how Jon, the King in the North, began running through Winterfell, trying to get away from your brother. You were hot on their heels as your tried to reason with your brother.

"Get back here, bastard!"

"Sandor leave him alone!"

"I swear we didn't do anything!"


	11. A Lion in Winterfell pt. 1(Jon Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader brings her pet lion with her to Winterfell when she visits with her family. She meets Jon. His direwolf, Ghost and her lion, Ari hit it off. So do Jon and the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst...maybe. Fluff

Being the youngest Lannister had its perks. You were the only child from Tywin's second wife, who, unfortunately, also passed away. You were treated like royalty, the apple of your father's eye, close to both your brothers and you goodbrother. The only person in your family that didn't care for you was your sister, Cersei. It drove her mad that everyone seemed to love you so much, especially Jaime and Robert. In fact, they adored you so much, they worked together to get a rather protective pet.

                "Jaime, slow down!" you giggled as you brother pulled you through the corridors of King's Landing. You had been packing for your journey to Winterfell. Jaime smiled over his shoulder at you and continued to run until he made it to Robert's study. You arched a brow at him. Jaime was never this excited when it came to Robert. After knocking once, Jaime opened the door and ushered you inside.

                Robert was standing by the window and he turned when you entered the room. You gasped at the sight of the small animal in his arms. "Is that-?" Robert nodded and beamed at you. "Its mother is dead. Thought you'd like a chance to raise the beast." The lion cub struggled against Robert's grasp as you walked over to him. "Thank you, Robert." Robert directed his gaze over to Jaime. "Don't thank me. I wanted to kill it. Your brother over there convinced me to give it to you for your nameday." You grinned. "Thank you both!" They nodded and Jaime said, "You're welcome. Now go finish packing."

***time skip***

                A month later, you were so ready to be in Winterfell. Riding in the wheelhouse with your sister and her children was slightly uncomfortable. And lonely since Cersei wouldn't allow your lion into the wheelhouse with you. He was "too big and frightening" to be around the children. You could agree that Ari was big, but he wasn't all that frightening unless he felt that either he or you were threatened. So Ari was forced to walk alongside the wheelhouse, you joining him on occasion. Needless to say, you were thrilled when you finally arrived at your destination.

                You climbed out of your confinement and Ari came right over to you. You reached down and stroked his head. His mane was starting to come in and you were still getting used to the different feeling. Your eyes scanned the Stark family in front of you. They were a beautiful family, but your gaze settled on a dark haired boy behind the rest of them. "Jaime, who is that?" you asked quietly. Your oldest brother smiled softly. "That's Ned Stark's bastard, Jon Snow."

                You glanced back at Jon to find him already staring in your direction. You were certain he was staring at Ari though. "Is that beast safe?" Catelyn Stark asked once Robert and Ned had disappeared, causing you to look at her with a smile. "He is, Lady Stark. He has been in my care and under my training. He would not harm anyone without my say so. I swear." You continued to smile at her and you saw her visibly relax. The youngest Stark girl glanced at you and then at Ari.

                "C-Can I..."she trailed off and you nodded. "Of course. Ari is gentle." She came forward slowly, hand outstretched. Ari backed up and tried to hide behind you. "Scaredy cat," you mumbled. Arya giggled. You started to tell her that maybe Ari would be more willing later when you heard something howling. "Oh! Would you like to see our direwolves?" She looked up at you with such dark pleading eyes that you had to agree.

                You never would have expected a lion and a direwolf to get along, but Ari loved playing with the Stark children's direwolves, especially Nymeria and Ghost. Because your protectors got along so well, you spent a lot of time with Arya and Jon. Arya was a really sweet, if not rebellious girl. She loved doing things that weren't exactly ladylike. You found it to be a breath of fresh air. Then there was Jon.

                Jon. Every time you thought about him, you smiled. He was so charming. Sure, he brooded a lot, but you could understand why. He was a bastard and felt he had no chance at a happy life. Catelyn didn't like him which made his time at Winterfell  less than ideal. Beyond that though, Jon was a gentleman. He made you laugh and treated you like a person instead of a prize. And Ari like him. During your stay in Winterfell, you ended up spending more and more time with Jon.

                "My lady, would you care to ride with me?" he asked you one day and you readily agreed. You were itching to get out and spend time with him. Alone.  Unfortunately, Jaime insisted on riding with you when you told him where you were going. "Jaime, please..." you begged, hoping to change his mind. Jaime smiled. "I'll tell you what, I will ride far behind. I can still keep an eye on you, but I will not be intruding." You reluctantly agreed.

                Once out in the woods, you grinned. You loved being outside. After a while, you looked over at Jon. "Race you!" you said, urging your horse into a gallop. You'd opted to leave Ari at Winterfell so he wouldn't be tempted to chase the horses. He was a wild animal after all. Jon actually laughed, something you'd learned was rare, and followed after you. You were kind of hoping to lose Jaime. There was something you wanted to talk to Jon about.

                You reached the stream and stopped your horse. You looked back and didn't see Jaime anywhere. Smiling to yourself, you waited for Jon to catch up. "You win, my lady," he commented when he brought his horse to a stop. You giggled and dismounted. Jon did the same and you let your horses drink. You felt your face beginning to heat up at the thought of what you were about to do. It wasn't like you to be so bold, but you had to see. You had to know if Jon felt the same way you did.

                You cleared your throat and turned to Jon, hoping your face didn't give away the fact that your heart was thundering away, threatening to beat right out of your chest. "You know, the victor usually gets a reward of some kind," you said. You mentally praised yourself for keeping your voice steady. Jon arched a brow. "Oh? And what sort of reward would the victor like?" You took a step closer to him and looked up into his dark eyes. "A kiss."

                There is was. Out in the open. Your feelings for Jon had grown since you'd arrived in Winterfell. You were pretty certain you loved him. If he refused to kiss you, you'd know he had no interest in you and that he didn't feel the same. If he accepted, then there was hope. Hope was something you desperately wanted and something you wanted to give Jon. He needed to know that there was more for him than just being a bastard. That love could be in the cards for him.

                Jon's face was bright red. "A k-kiss?" You nodded. After what seemed like hours, Jon swallowed thickly. He took a step toward you, effectively closing the distance. He brought one hand up to cup your cheek. "Are you sure?" he whispered and you assured him that you were. As soon as the words were out of your mouth, Jon's lips descended on yours.  It was everything you'd expected it would be and more.

                Jaime, who had followed you both, caught sight of what was happening and smiled. Sure, the boy was a bastard, but you seemed happy. That was all Jaime wanted for you. Deciding that he no longer needed to watch over you, Jaime rode back to Winterfell. He was met by Cersei and Tyrion. "What has you so happy?" Tyrion asked. "It appears as though our dear sister has fallen in love."

                "In love? With the Stark boy?" Cersei asked with a scoff. Jaime shook his head. "Close, but no." Tyrion was about to ask what he meant when you and Jon came riding back through the gates. Jon's face was still red, but you were both grinning from ear to ear. "The bastard? She can't love a bastard. Can you imagine how that would make the Lannisters look?"

                "You mean, human? Capable of compassion? Willing to put the love of others first?" Tyrion fired back at her and Jaime nodded. "No. I won't allow it," Cersei declared. "Yes you will, Cersei. Y/N is our sister and she is happy. What does it matter with whom? Leave them alone." Cersei gaped at Jaime. He'd never been so forceful with her before. She glared at you across the courtyard before stalking back inside.

                You watched Cersei briefly then turned back to Jon. You laced your fingers through his and pulled him behind you. Jon's laughter echoed through the courtyard as the two of you raced to where your lion and his direwolf were waiting. Everyone who cared about you both were watching as you and Jon stopped and kissed again.

                 Ned, Jaime, and Tyrion were all grinning at the sight and even Catelyn had to admit that it was a good match. "Will you marry your son off to the Lannister, Ned?"  she asked and Ned shrugged. "If that is what they both wish, then yes. I will write Tywin Lannister myself should Jon or Y/N approach me on the subject. And even if Lord Tywin disagrees, I shall shelter her here." Catelyn smiled. Her husband was a good man. "A lion living in Winterfell. A strange thing indeed."


	12. A Lion in Winterfell pt. 2 (Jon Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Jon's relationship grows. Tywin is NOT happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff

Tywin Lannister read the letter from Cersei with a frown. If what he was reading was to be believed, Cersei was telling him that his youngest daughter was in love with a bastard. And it was only a matter of time before Jon asked for your hand. There was no way Tywin was ever going to let that happen. He had bigger plans for you than to let you throw your life away by letting you marry a bastard. He immediately mounted his horse and headed for Winterfell.

***short time skip***

                In Winterfell, you were giggling as your lion Ari tried to play with Jon's direwolf. Ari had grown into a full grown lion now so Ghost was wary about playing with him often. You sat with Jon, your hand in his as you watched the two play. To your surprise, no one had tried to force you and Jon apart. They all seemed genuinely happy for you both. You were grateful for that because you had come to truly love Jon for who he was and you hoped he loved you.

                Jon gave your hand a squeeze, bringing your attention back to him. "Will you come with me?" he asked softly. You nodded and let him help you up. Jon lead you up to the ramparts where you were less likely to be seen by anyone other than guards who would stay silent. Jon only brought you up here when he wanted some privacy. "What is it, Jon?" He looked nervous and his face was red. He hadn't been that way with you for months now and it made you worry. "Jon? Are you alright?"

                "I'm nervous," he admitted in a low voice. Knowing it was better to wait until he was ready, you leaned onto the cold stone and looked out toward the woods. You had to admit it was a beautiful sight that you could get used to seeing every day. You glanced down in to the courtyard to see Ari laying next to Ghost and Nymeria, all three of them gathered around Arya. You smiled to yourself. You didn't notice Jon's eyes on you the whole time.

                "You're so beautiful." He said it so softly, you were sure he didn't mean to say it out loud. "Thank you, Jon." He blushed again as you turned to look at him. You laughed lightly before leaning in to kiss his warm cheek. "I love you," you told him. It wasn't the first time you'd said it, but Jon always looked so surprised when you did. It was as if he couldn't believe that anyone could love him. He didn't reply and you asked, "What is on your mind, Jon?"

                Jon took a deep breath and finally spoke again. "You deserve better than me, Y/N. Better than a bastard." You opened your mouth to scold him. You hated when he got down on himself like that. It didn't matter to you that he was a bastard. That didn't define him in your eyes. You didn't get a  chance to interrupt before Jon continued, "But I love you. I've loved you from almost the moment you rode into Winterfell and you talked to Arya with such gentleness."

                He took a step closer, if that was even possible, and grabbed your hands. You could feel that his were shaking almost uncontrollably. Your brows furrowed in worry. "Jon?" He looked at you with wide, scared eyes. "I'm sorry. I've never been this worried about anything in my life." You removed one of your hands from his and cupped his cheek. "Jon, you can tell me anything." He nodded and took another deep breath.

                "What I'm trying, and failing, to ask is if you will marry me?" You blinked a few times in shock. Jon wanted to marry you? Jon's expression fell when you didn't answer right away. "Oh, Jon! Of course I want to marry you!" Jon's face split into a rare grin. he removed his other hand from yours and grabbed your face before pressing his lips eagerly to yours.

                Your kiss was cut short when someone cleared their throat. You pulled away from Jon, embarrassed. "As much as I hate to break this up...Father is here, Y/N," Jaime told you. He stood there with Tyrion. Your eyes widened. "Father's here? Why?" Jaime sighed and Tyrion glared at him. "Our charming sister wrote to him about this," Tyrion told you, gesturing between you and Jon. You looked at Jaime. "She did? Why didn't you stop her, Jaime?" He didn't reply, but he didn't need to. You knew he'd do anything for Cersei.

                "He's not happy, is he?" you asked and they both shook their heads. You grabbed Jon's hand in yours in a tight grip. You stuck your chin out defiantly. "I don't care. I love Jon. I won't let Father tear us apart." Your brothers smiled at your persistence. "You best come along. You too, Snow." You looked at Jon. Surprisingly, he didn't look nearly as frightened as you felt. He didn't even look as scared as he had just before he'd asked for your hand.

                After nodding, you followed your brothers inside to where your father was waiting with Ned Stark. "Father," you greeted. Jon gave your hand another slight squeeze. Tywin's eyes went to your joined hands and he frowned. You looked passed your father to Ned who was smiling softly. "I see your sister's letter was the truth," your father began, "Know this; No child of mine is going to marry a bastard." Your eyes narrowed.

                "Then I suppose I am no longer your child. Jon has asked for my hand and I accepted. I love him, Father." The hall fell silent. Your heart was beating rapidly as you waited for someone, anyone, to say something. "I forbid it, Y/N. You are returning with me to Casterly Rock." You shook your head. "No I'm not. I am a grown woman. You cannot make me leave Jon." Tywin arched a brow.

                "You think this bastard, this boy, will protect you?" You smiled at Jon then returned your gaze to your father. "Jon isn't a boy, Father. And I don't need him to protect me. I am more than capable of protecting myself. I am a lion after all. But I won't let you take me away from him." You were in a staring contest with your father and didn't notice the doors opening and then closing again until you felt a familiar presence by your hip.

                Your father didn't seem to notice either, but he had had enough of your defiance. He reached over to take your arm. Jon tightened his grip on your hand and Ari let out a snarl. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Father. As you can see, Ari is fiercely protective of me. And of Jon." Tywin slowly pulled his arm back. It certain wasn't worth losing the arm. But he was furious. His children had all become disobedient in their older age, but never to this degree.

                "You are no lion. I disown you. The Lannister name is no longer yours." You smiled sadly. You had hoped your father would understand at least a little bit. "I don't need the Lannister name. I was hoping for your blessing in this, but I will continue on without it." Ned stood and came down to where you and Jon were standing. "Y/N, you are welcome here for as long as you wish," he told you, then turned to your father and said, "Your daughter, whether you acknowledge her or not, will be well taken care of."

                Ned turned to one of the servants and told them to prepare a room for your father. "I am certain Lord Tywin is weary after such a long journey." Your father followed after the servant. "Thank you, Lord Stark. I'm sorry for this." Ned smiled and shook his head. "There is no need to apologize. You will be family soon enough. We take care of family, Y/N. And I meant every word. This is your home now." You hugged him tightly and thanked him again. "Alright. Enough. Off with the both of you. You have a wedding to plan." Jon gently pulled you from the room, Ari following closely behind.

                Once you were alone again, Jon turned to you. "You didn't have to do that for me, Y/N." You smiled at your betrothed. "Yes I did, my love. I love you and I won't let anyone, not even my own father, make you feel like less of a man because of the circumstances of your birth. You are three times the man my father is." Jon blushed again and you giggled. He looked adorable. You pressed a sweet, gently kiss to his lips. "Come on, Jon. We need to celebrate our betrothal. Don't you agree?" Jon nodded with a grin and let you lead him away, ready for whatever the rest of your lives would bring.


	13. A Tease Too Far (Jon Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader teases Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has absolutely no dialogue at all. Some steaminess...implied sexy times.

You weren't usually such a tease, but when you were around Jon Snow, you couldn't help it. The man was downright attractive, but so controlled all the time. You simply had to see just how far you could push him before he snapped. It started as little things like sly smirks in his direction or the occasional wink. Every time, Jon's face would turn a bright red and he'd look away from you, but that was it. It frustrated you to no end and you decided to kick it up a notch.

                That fateful morning, you woke with a smile, ready to put your plan into action. You sat across from Jon that morning when the Stark family was breaking their fast. As usual, you winked at him from over the top of your goblet. Robb elbowed Jon, who simply blushed again. You casually stuck your foot out and ran it up Jon's leg, making him jump in his seat. Robb quirked a brow at his brother, while you continued your conversation with Theon, not even looking at Jon but fighting a smile all the same.

                The rest of the day passed pretty much the same. Every time you were around Jon, you would flirt and tease relentlessly. Gestures, lingering gazes and touches were spread out throughout the day. Jon would set his jaw and walk away for a few moments. When he returned, you went right back to teasing. Just as you were about to give up, thinking he would never break, it happened. Jon Snow snapped.

                You were walking to your chambers when you suddenly felt a hand wrap around your arm. You were then pushed against the wall in the dark. After you eyes adjusted, you saw Jon's face looming in front of you. His expression was a mixture of anger and an animalistic lust. It made your own eyes widen. Never before had you seen such a look from the brooding young man. His already dark eyes were even darker as he leaned in to whisper something in your ear making you shiver.

                He gave you no time to reply to his comment as he pulled away and crashed his lip hungrily into yours. Every second of that kiss was passionate and furious. When you finally broke apart, you couldn't breathe. You never thought that Jon could be this way. So commanding, so...forceful. He'd taken control and you were more than willing to let him have it. He pulled you into the nearest empty room where her proceeded to show you just how much too far your teasing had gone.


	14. A Visit to the Wall (Jon Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's sister visits The Wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff

You fought back a shiver as you rode through the gates of the Wall. You were really excited. Normally women weren't allowed at the Wall, but your guardian needed to travel on business. That wasn't why you were excited though. You were excited because for the first time since your father sent you to your guardian, you were going to see your brother Sam.

                Your parents had sent you to the home of another lord in order to find a suitable suitor for you. So far, you hadn't had any luck, but you certainly enjoyed all the traveling you got to do. Now, you were going to see the place that most women weren't allowed.

                "Y/N?!" You whipped your head over to see your brother smiling up at you. "Sam!" You dismounted as quickly as possible. "Y/N! I can't believe you're here!" Sam wrapped his arms around you, earning rude comments from the other men. "Lord Piggy, have you forgotten your vows already?" a sharp voice broke you apart. You cocked your head to the side as Sam flushed red. "Of course not, Ser Alliser. This is Y/n Tarly. My sister."

                You flashed him a bright smile. You'd always been told that your smiles were contagious and that appeared to be true even in the North. "Y/N," your guardian called and you glanced at him. "Come along." With one more quick hug to Sam, you followed after your guardian. As you moved around Sam, someone caught your eye.

                He had a head full of dark curls. They fell slightly in his face over a pair of dark grey, nearly black eyes. You only caught glimpses of those beautiful eyes as he moved around the training yard. Every move appeared effortless and you couldn't keep your eyes off him. You almost ran into your guardian's back when he stopped moving. Suddenly, you found yourself even happier that you were going to be staying for a few days.

                You finally got to meet the beautiful man that night. Sam sat down with you at the table, glaring at anyone who dared get too close. "Sam, you don't have to do that. I am perfectly safe." You reached down and patted your thigh where you had a knife fastened. "Sam." You whipped your head up to see him. The man with the dark eyes. "Oh, Jon. This is Y/N, my sister. Y/N, this is Jon Snow."

                Jon gave you a little nod before sitting down next to Sam, across from you. "Why are you here, my lady?" You glanced back at your guardian who was chatting with the Lord Commander. "My guardian is here to offer the Lord Commander some of his prisoners for the Wall." You turned back to your brother and Jon. "And he brought you with him?" You nodded. "Of course. As I told Sam, I am perfectly safe."

                You glanced at the plate of raw meat in his hand. Arching a brow, you asked, "You plan on eating that?" Jon's grimace made you giggle. "It's for Ghost." You hummed, confused. "Ghost?" Jon gave you an actual smile. "Come on. I'll show you." You looked to Sam who nodded with a grin. You got up and followed Jon out to the kennels.

                Once there, you heard a low growling. Jon opened the door and you gasped. Inside was a beautiful direwolf. "You have a direwolf?" Jon nodded and slid the plate of meat toward the beast. You watched in awe. Ghost ate quickly then looked back up at you and licked his chops. Jon took a step closer and offered you his hand. "Is it safe?" you asked and Jon chuckled. "As long as you mean me no harm, then yes."

                You took his hand and let him pull you over to the direwolf. Ghost growled and you flinched back. Jon laughed softly. "It's alright." He held your hand out for Ghost to sniff. Your hand was shaking as Ghost took a step closer to you. It felt like the world had stopped as you waited to see whether or not the direwolf would choose to devour you. To your surprise, he nudged your hand with his nose, getting a little of the blood on it. "See? He likes you." You laughed happily as you began to carefully stroke Ghost's fur.

                You spent the next several days spending time with Sam and Jon whenever possible. Jon was something else. He came to Wall because he felt it was the only honor for a bastard. But the man was everything the lords you'd met weren't. He was passionate and caring. Loyal to a fault. However, he was also prone to brooding. Still, you loved hearing his stories about growing up in Winterfell and he didn't treat you like you had an infectious disease or like a piece of meat. You knew it was going to be hard to leave him. But you knew you'd have to leave soon.

                The day came when you'd have to leave sooner than you'd wanted. You felt tears prick your eyes when you hugged Sam. "I'll write you, I promise," he whispered to you. "I know, Sam. Be safe." You squeezed a little tighter, enjoying the warmth his hugs always brought to you. Someone cleared their throat, making you pull back from your brother. "Sam, Maester Aemon needs you."

                Sam nodded, gave you one more squeeze, and hurried off leaving you with Jon. A slightly awkward silence passed between you two. "I wish you safe travels, my lady," Jon finally said, rubbing the back of his neck. You chuckled sadly. "Thank you, Jon." He asked if you wanted to say goodbye to Ghost. You shook your head. "Tell him farewell for me?" Jon agreed. You suddenly got the urge to hug the man and it was an urge you couldn't fight. You wrapped your arms around him and whispered, "Farewell, Jon Snow. Perhaps we'll meet again."

                You let him go and walked away, fighting the tears in your eyes. Saying goodbye to your brother again was hard enough, but now you had to say it to your friend. You were so lost in thought, you didn't notice the group of men following you. At least not until they grabbed you and dragged you to an empty part of the castle.

                Your back hit the frigid stone wall and your eyes widened in fear. Your gaze darted between the men in front of you. They all wore the same expression. Purely predatory. You felt yourself start shaking again, but you knew this time it wasn't the cold. You let out a scream, praying that someone, anyone, heard you.

                "HEY!" someone yelled and the men dropped you. A snarl echoed through the courtyard. Ghost. Your knees hit the ground in the snow and you started crying. "Are you alright?" Jon's soft voice came from beside you. You glanced up and saw that the men had run off. Throwing your arms around Jon's neck, you pulled yourself closer to him.

                "Come on." Jon scooped you up in his arms and carried back inside to the chambers you'd been using.  Ghost padded along behind him and growled at anyone who got too close. "Just stay in here. I'll go get your guardian." He turned to go and Ghost made to follow. "Ghost, stay. Look after her." With that, he left the room. Ghost came over and jumped up on the bed like a normal dog, making you giggle softly.

                Jon returned a few minutes later with your guardian right behind him. "Y/N, are you alright?!" You assure him that you were.  "We're leaving this place just in time. Thank you, Snow, for saving her." Jon nodded, but his eyes never left yours. You were no longer shaking as you ran your hand through Ghost's thick, soft fur.

                "Come along, Y/N. We need to get you out of here." You stood and followed after your guardian. As you past by him, Jon reached out his hand just enough to brush against yours. Your eyes met and you smiled. "Farewell, Jon Snow," you said softly. Jon stared ahead of him as you leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Listening to your retreating footsteps, Jon committed the feeling of your lips against his cheek to memory, knowing he'd never get to feel them again.


	15. At the Feast (Jon Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon disappears during a feast. The reader goes after him and feelings are confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very slight angst. Fluff

Your eyes scanned the Great Room for any sign of Jon. True, he wasn't allowed to sit up with the rest of the Stark family during feasts, but he could still always be found. He usually sat with you or Theon, since you were both Ned Stark's wards. Except, apparently, for now. You turned to Theon and let him know that you'd be back. Theon just waved you off, turning his attention back to the beauty next to him. You rolled your eyes and went to find Jon.

            You searched all Jon's usual places, but couldn't find him. Then, you went outside and there he was. "Jon," you breathed out, catching his attention. He turned to you and gave you a sad smile. You felt your heart clench for your closest friend. He brooded a lot, but this was different somehow. "Are you alright?" you asked as you took a step closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

            He shrugged it off and shook his head. "Just go back and enjoy the feast, Y/N." You narrowed your eyes while crossing your arms over your chest. "Not until you tell me what's wrong with you." You knew you were being stubborn, but you didn't care. You weren't going to leave Jon in one of his moods. Finally, he let his dark eyes meet yours.

            "I don't belong here," he whispered. You cocked your head to the side. "What do you mean? Of course you do! You're Ned Stark's son." Jon jutted out his chin in defiance. "But still a bastard. A bastard has no place here." You let out a snort. "You have more place here than I do, Jon. At least you have grown up in Winterfell. This is your home. I'm simply Lord Stark's ward. I'm a long way from home. Besides, you have friends and family here."

            "And what honor do I bring to that family? None. Lady Stark hates me so, even if he wanted to, Father could never make me his legitimate child. I was born a bastard and I will always be a bastard. It would make no difference to anyone here if I were to run away." You let your arms fall to your sides as tears welled up.

            "That's not true, Jon! Everyone here would miss you terribly. Arya, Sansa, Robb, the little ones would all miss you. I would miss you. Doesn't that count for anything? I need you in my life, Jon, more than you could possibly know." Your fists were balled at your sides and you were shaking. Jon had never seen you that upset before.

            Without thinking, you reached out and pulled Jon to you. You held him tightly and fought back your tears. "This is where you belong, Jon. With me." Jon stood there stiffly at first but soon melted into your touch. He wrapped his arms around you and buried his face in your hair. You had never spoken so passionately to him before and Jon apparently realized that it was a night for bravery.

            He muttered something into your hair, making you pull back slightly. "What was that?" Jon pushed a strand of hair behind your ear. "I-I love you, Y/N. I've always loved you. And you're right. This, whatever it is between us, does count for something. I cannot provide you with much, well anything really, but I can promise that I will never stop loving you." You quickly pressed your lips against his. "Come on."

            "Where are we going?" You shushed him and pulled behind you. You walked quickly and quietly back into the castle and to your chambers. Jon's face turned a bright shade of red, making you laugh. "Jon, relax. We aren't doing...that. I, that is, I just want you to hold me. Is that so bad?" Jon smiled and shook his head. "No." You pulled off your boots and climbed into your bed. Jon followed suit.  As soon as he was in the bed, you cuddled up next to him, the newly formed fire warming you both after the chilly air outside. Jon wrapped a shaky arm around you and you rested your head on his chest. You could hear Jon's heart pounding rapidly.

            "Jon, do I make you nervous?" He shook his head. "No. It's just that everything is going to change between us now." You picked your head up to look at him. "Does that bother you?" Another shake of his head, his dark curls hitting him in the face. "I want it to change." You smiled. "Good," you whispered before leaning down to kiss him.

            His hands instantly tangled themselves into your hair as he kept you in place. Jon made have been a lot of things, but passionate was never a word you associated with him until now. When he deepened the kiss, it took your breath away. You were nearly gasping for air when you pulled away. Your heart was now beating a mile a minute. Jon put his hand over your heart and smirked. "Do I make you nervous?" he asked. "Shut up," you replied before grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it. Jon actually laughed. "I love you, Y/N." You gave him a smile. "I love you too, Jon."


	16. Childhood Sweethearts (Rickon Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has been best friends with Rickon their whole lives. So she doesn't understand when Rickon starts acting differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst, jealousy, mentions of brief violence, fluff.

Rickon stared in disbelief. When had you become some beautiful? So lively? So charming? Rickon wasn't sure, but he did know one thing. He didn't like it. He didn't like that you now had the attention of half the boys in Winterfell. The two of you had been friends since you were children, nearly inseparable, but when Theon had come to sack Winterfell, Rickon had run. He hid out for years. Now he was back.

                After his return, Rickon had gone to find you. It was like you'd been waiting for him. You ran to him and hugged him close, telling him how much you'd missed him. It was then that Rickon noticed just how beautiful you were. It didn't matter to him that you were only a baker's daughter and not a lady. What he found even more intriguing was that you still maintained a little bit of you the jovial attitude you had as a child despite everything that had happened. But, you were his best friend and there was no way he was going to tell you that.

                Then, the fateful day came when Rickon, the youngest Stark, would tell you exactly how he felt and it came in a way neither one of you expected.

                You were in the courtyard at Winterfell, waiting for Rickon, when another boy approached you. He was about your age, tall and lanky. "Hello, Y/N. I was wondering if you would join me for a stroll?" You smiled at him but shook your head. "No, thank you. I am waiting for my friend." The boy's smile fell. "I see. Perhaps another time?" You laughed and nodded. "Perhaps."

                Across the courtyard, Rickon glared. His arms were crossed over his chest. He watched you laugh with the boy and, without a second thought, Rickon knew he was jealous. He couldn't believe the feelings he'd developed for you and now that he acknowledged them, there was no turning back. And there was no way he was going to let this boy get in the way.

                Rickon stomped over to where the two of you were and cleared his throat. "Rickon!" you greeted with a smile, but Rickon didn't return it. His gaze was fixed on the boy next to you. Feeling the tension between them, you excused yourself.

                As soon as you were out of sight, Rickon spoke. "What right do you have to Y/N's affections?" The boy quirked a brow. "What right do you? Young Lord Stark, with all due respect, you have had years of time with Y/N. She has been your friend for a long time and you are only now showing any spark of feeling toward her. If you wish to challenge me for her affection, be my guest."

                Rickon didn't know where the young boy got his nerve, but he wasn't about to go down without a fight. "Very well. I challenge you to a duel for Y/N's affections." The boy nodded and grabbed a wooden sword. "We shall use practice blades. I would hate to deprive Winterfell of another Stark. And it would not improve my standing in Y/N's eyes should I actually kill you." Rickon's expression hardened again before he grabbed his own practice sword and the duel began.

                The two had barely been at it for five minutes when you reappeared. Your jaw dropped in shock at the sight. A small group, including Arya, had gathered around. You walked over to Arya and whispered, "What's going on?" Arya shrugged. "I'm not certain, but Rickon is getting soundly beaten." You frowned and looked. Sure enough, Rickon was losing. You could already see a bruise forming on his jaw.

                "Stop!" you cried, causing both boys to freeze. You entered the practice ring and walked right over to Rickon. "Are you alright? What in the world was that about?" Your voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm fine!" he shouted and pushed passed you without another word. You crossed your arms and glanced back at the boy and the small crowd. "Do you not have anything better to do?" you snapped at the crowd.

                They all left and you directed your next question to the boy. "Would you care to tell me what that was about?" He shook his head. "You should speak to young Lord Stark." He gave a little wave and left. You huffed and went to find Rickon again. It didn't take you long to find him. He was in the spot he always went to when he was upset.

                "Rickon?" He sniffled, but didn't say anything. You put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Please, Rickon. Tell me what's going on?" Rickon sighed and looked at you. You could see the unshed tears in his eyes. "Oh, Rickon." His eyes narrowed. "I don't need pity, Y/N." You scoffed loudly. "This isn't pity. It is me trying to comfort the boy who is supposed to be my best friend."

                Rickon's shoulders slouched. "Alright. We were fighting for you." You cocked your head to the side. "Me?" Rickon nodded. "I know I shouldn't, you're my best friend, but I love you, Y/N." You smiled and brought a hand up to his face. "Why didn't you say? I love you too, Rickon." You kissed his cheek and his mouth dropped open. "You do?" You giggled and ruffled his curly auburn locks. "Of course I do, silly. Now, I believe we had a ride planned for today?" Rickon's lips turned up in a grin before he grabbed your hand and lead you down to the stables.


	17. Pranking His Way to Your Heart (Rickon Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickon listens to his brothers on how to woo the reader. She's not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings really.

Growing up with older brothers, Rickon heard plenty of advice about how to woo a woman. However, when it came to you, they were wrong. He tried everything to get you to notice him. He tried the usual things that his brothers had suggested, but nothing worked. You just weren't impressed by it. You'd give him a small smile, shake your head and walk away leaving poor Rickon to stand there in confusion. One day, he found out why it didn't work.

                He had been walking through the courtyard of Winterfell when he heard Bran's voice. "Why are you so cruel to poor Rickon?" The boy in question stopped to listen. He heard your voice reply, "I did not think I was being cruel." He could feel the bewilderment in that one statement. "Rickon is in love with you. He's been trying to show you that he wants to court you!" Rickon felt his face heat up. He really didn't want Bran to vouch for him. He wanted to get your attention on his own.

                "I didn't realize. I like Rickon, really I do, but I do not wish to court him." Rickon's heart nearly broke right then and there. His first love didn't love him back. His ears tuned in just in time to hear you continue, "He is too...lordly now. He's no longer the Rickon from our youth. My heart yearns for the man who got into trouble, into mischief. The man who was wild." Rickon couldn't fight the smile on his face. You had wanted him once. Before he decided to change. Rickon made a decision and sped away, in fear that you would catch him eavesdropping.

                Later that day, you were putting your horse back in the stables when Rickon found you. "Y/N!" You nearly jumped out of your skin. "Rickon. What can I do for you?" you asked when your heart stopped hammering in your chest. He didn't say a word. He merely took your hand and pulled you out of the stables. You followed behind him wordlessly, unsure what had gotten into him. He lead you to the kitchens of Winterfell.

                "Rickon, what are we doing here?" He put a finger to his lips, indicating that you should be quiet. "Watch," he whispered. You huffed but let your gaze follow Rickon's. The door to the kitchen opened and the cook came bustling in. Your brows furrowed in confusion, but you said nothing. The cook was whistling some ridiculous tune or other as he wandered to the cabinets. Rickon grabbed your arm just when the cabinet opened. Somehow, Rickon rigged the cabinet so, when it opened, a pail full of flour mixed with water would dump all over the poor unsuspecting cook.

                You couldn't stifle your laughter while the cook stood there, perplexed and coated in the thick flour mixture. Rickon moved to take your hand and darted from the kitchen. "RICKON!" the cook roared, causing you to giggled even more. This was the Rickon you missed. "Come on," he told you, pulling you along the corridors of the castle. The rest of the day was spent watching Rickon's various pranks unfold. When the last prank was finished, Rickon took you back to the stables.

                "Where have you been, Rickon?" you questioned, going back to the task you'd been at before he interrupted you. He cocked his head to the side. His thick auburn curls fell in his face making you laugh again. "What do you mean?" You rolled your eyes. You hated when he answered a question with another question. "I mean, where has this Rickon been? The mischievous boy from childhood?" Rickon sighed and gazed down at the ground, a light blush painting his cheeks.

                "I didn't think you'd like that Rickon anymore now that we've grown up. I thought you'd want someone more mature. Less of a boy, more of a man. So, I let my brothers and Theon give me advice." You let out a snort, causing Rickon to look up at you again. "Two things. One: do not assume I'm like the ladies your brothers court. I am not. Never have been. Which brings me to point number two. NEVER listen to Theon when it comes to women." Rickon let out a deep laugh.

                When his chuckles died down, you gathered your courage and surged forward to press your lips to his. His eyes were wide with shock. You smirked at his surprise. "But I thought-" he stopped talking, not wanting to give away that he'd heard you with Bran. "Rickon, I've wanted to do that for a long time, but you changed. You weren't the same young man I fell for. Today showed me that you're still you underneath the pretense." Rickon reached up with shaking hands to cup your face. "No more pretense?" You shook your head and smiled. "Good," he said before his eyes sparkled with mischief and he kissed you.


	18. Wild (Rickon Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickon and the reader are wild together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy cuteness.

Rickon watched as you chased after Shaggydog with a wide smile on your face. Everyone thought Rickon was the wild one, but he was tame compared to you. You climbed everywhere, ran all over the place, tripping and falling. You didn't care if you got dirty or if your dresses were torn. You didn't care if your hair was mussed or knotted. You wanted to be free to be as wild as you dared. Rickon was the only one who understood that. Perhaps that's why you were Rickon's first love.

                He never told you that. He didn't want to ruin anything between you. Plus, you were only 16. You had plenty of time. He also had no idea how to go about winning your love. He had been such an angry child and you still stayed by his side. He didn't have the looks or charm his older brothers had. He was simply Rickon.

                "Rickon! Come on!" you called to him, breaking him out of his thoughts. You were still smiling,  but you had stopped running. You were standing there next to a tree with Shaggydog sitting obediently by your side. Rickon grinned and ran over to you. "Come on," you said pointing up the tree. Rickon shook his head.

                "I can't climb like Bran could. I think I'll stay down here." You shrugged. "Suit yourself." Without another word, you began hoisting yourself up the tree. Rickon watched from the ground. The sunlight caught your hair through the branches of the tree as you continued to climb higher and higher. "Come on, Rickon! Please? It's boring up here by myself!" Rickon rolled his eyes but began the climb up.

                As he climbed, Rickon began to get that familiar feeling of freedom. The breeze came through the trees and ruffled his hair. You watched as he red curls were pushed from his face. You smiled to yourself. He didn't give himself enough credit. He really was handsome and charming, just in a different way than his brothers. You wouldn't change him for the world. You loved his wild side and everything else about him for that matter. You just hadn't said anything.

                Rickon looked up and slipped on a branch. He fell down to the ground, but he got up and brushed himself off as you giggled. He playfully glared at you as you climbed back down to join him. "I told you I couldn't climb like Bran." You shook your head and laughed again. "That's alright, Rickon," you told him with a smile. In a moment of bravery, you kissed his cheek and ran away. Shaggydog followed after you and Rickon, after standing stock still for a moment, took off as well.

                Rickon couldn't help but chuckle as he chased after you and Shaggydog. It didn't take long for Rickon to catch up to you and when he did, the two of you tripped and went rolling down a hill. Rickon's arms were around your waist as you both rolled, your laughter carrying on the wind. At the bottom of the hill, you stopped, but the giggles didn't until you noticed how close Rickon's face was to yours.

                You bit your lip before, in a moment of courage, you leaned up to kiss him. When the kiss ended, the look on Rickon's face was one of pure adoration. "Why?" You rolled your eyes. "Why do you think, Rickon? I love you." Rickon smiled and kissed  you again. "I love you too." Over and over again, laying in the grass, the two of kissed. Your kisses were as wild as you were and Rickon loved every second.


	19. Councilor (Jon Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is on Lyanna Mormont's council and Jon grows to appreciate her too. In a very different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff mostly

You sat next to your lady, quietly observing the three people in front of you. They had come to ask for men to fight with them. One was an older gentleman and there was also a younger lady, but the one that caught your attention was a young man. He had dark curls pulled back from him face and nearly black eyes. There was a scar above one eye, but it didn't detract from his looks. You swooned almost instantly. Jon Snow, the bastard of Eddard Stark, had come to your lady Lyanna Mormont.

                You listened intently as the three pleaded their case, fighting a smile every time Lady Lyanna would fire back. For one so young, she was a fierce and protective leader. Everyone at the table continued to try and advise the young leader, but she would have none of it. Finally, she turned to you. You were the only woman on her council and she appreciated your advice above all others. "What say you, Lady Y/N?" her voice interrupted you observations.

                Without missing a beat, you answered her. "I agree with Ser Davos. If we send out our men, we may lose a few, if not all of them, but if we sit and do nothing, we will all surely die," you said smoothly as if you hadn't just been staring at Jon. Lyanna nodded in agreement and offered a small Mormont army to help take back Winterfell. Before leaving the room, Jon gave you a look of gratitude. You simply gave him a nod and watched as he left the room.

                Later that evening, you were heading to your chambers when a deep voice stopped you. "Thank you, my lady." You turned and found Jon standing there with a grateful smile on his face. "I did nothing," you said softly, not wanting your voice to carry and wake everyone. "You convinced your lady to help us." You shook your head. "I convinced my lady to help herself. To help Bear Island." Jon chuckled quietly. "Nevertheless, thank you. We need every sword we can get."

                You frowned when he said that. It made the situation feel more real. "We are going to die, aren't we?" you asked quietly. You looked into his dark eyes and saw the weariness in them. "It is possible. Very possible. Then again, we may live. If we do die, we will go down fighting." You nodded and stifled a yawn. "You will be careful, won't you, Jon Snow?" His brows furrowed in confusion and he wondered why you would care. He made no promise, knowing it was not guaranteed that he would survive.

                The next morning, you set out with your lady and her army. There was no way you were going to let her go out on her own, lady or not. When he wasn't strategizing, Jon was spending time with you and Ser Davos. Like Lady Lyanna, Jon had come to appreciate your council. In truth, he'd come to simply enjoy being around you. For the most part, you had a calming presence. You also were able to keep Jon from getting stuck in his own head too often. You traveled with the army for weeks before the actual battle for Winterfell began and Lady Lyanna ordered you to stay behind. You prayed to the old gods and the new that she would be safe...and Jon too.

***after the battle***

You urged your horse through the gates of Winterfell. They had won! Winterfell once again belonged to the Starks. "Lady Y/N!" you heard Lady Lyanna's voice call out. You quickly dismounted and made your way over to her. "My lady, are you alright?" She glared at you for a moment. "Stop fussing. I am unharmed." You chuckled to yourself and went to say something in your defense when you heard another voice.

                "Lady Y/N!" You whipped your head around and saw Jon jogging up to you. He was covered in blood and filth, but he had a small smile on his face. "You are alive," you said, beaming up at him. "I am. And so are you. For moment, I thought you would ignore Lady Mormont's orders." Lady Lyanna laughed and replied, "It would not be the first time." She flashed you a smile before turning and walking away to check on her men.

                You and Jon stood on the ramparts overlooking the crowd of men that had fought for Jon. "They will follow you now, Jon. All of them. Lady Mormont will follow you," you whispered to him. "And you?" You turned your head to look at him. He was already watching your face. Jon's heart was pounding in his chest. When he came out of the battle alive, Jon realized that life was indeed shorter than most people realized and sometimes, a little risk was required. Feelings could not remain unsaid.

                "I...will go where my Lady Mormont bids me," you answered diplomatically, your own heart thundering away. "Y/N, I know this is forward, but I do not wish for you to return to Bear Island. I want you to remain here in Winterfell. With me," Jon said so quickly you almost didn't understand. Almost. "That is indeed forward, Jon." He sighed sadly.

                "I have gotten to know you these few weeks and I cannot deny that I have strong feelings for you. If I am going to continue to fight, I want to know I have something to fight for. That I have you to fight for." You were taken back by his confession. For a moment, you were uncertain about what to say. "Jon, my place is with Lady Mormont." He lowered his head in defeat. "Then you must stay with her." You took his hand in yours and squeezed gently.

                "Lady Mormont is here now and will not leave anytime soon. Perhaps, by the time she is prepared to journey home, she will no longer need my services," you said. His eyes lit up with something he had not had since he left Winterfell for the Wall. Hope. "I pray that is so. I do not think I could part with you easily." You laughed and wrapped your arms around him. You didn't care that he was still coated in blood. You needed to be close to him.

                "May I kiss you?" he asked. You used your handkerchief to wipe the blood from his lips before you nodded. He leaned in and pressed his lips to you in an urgent kiss. It was as if he was afraid you'd disappear. You could sense every single emotion Jon was feeling as he kissed you and you reveled in it. If this was what love felt like, then you were certain you could never get enough.


	20. Discomfort (Jon Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader goes up to the Wall. Lord Commander Snow protects her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, Fluff, Ghost is mischievous.

You were nervous about being at the Wall. About being around a horde of men that weren't allowed to be with women. Your brother assured you that you would be perfectly safe as long as you stayed near him. The two of you had gone up to the Wall at your father's bidding. The Lord Commander had written many houses about some threat or other, you weren't sure. All you knew was that your father had sent you along with your brother and half the army.

                "Are you certain about this?" you asked your brother as the gates to Castle Black swung open. "Father is certain. I told you, you will be fine as long as you stay with me or the Lord Commander." You gazed at him in disbelief, but didn't argue. There was no point. You rode into the castle courtyard and you could feel the eyes on you. You suppressed a shudder at their stares.

                You dismounted and followed your brother to the waiting Lord Commander. He was younger than you pictured, with dark curly locks of hair and deep brown, nearly black eyes. "Lord Commander Snow," your brother greeted. You were practically glued to his side so you nearly knocked him over when you curtsied. You felt your cheeks heat up, but your brother chuckled fondly. "As you can see, my sister is a bit...nervous about being up here."

                The Lord Commander looked at you and took in your timid stance. Normally, you held your head high and weren't afraid of anything, but being around so many men at once made you uncomfortable and the man could see it. "Now, Lord Commander, shall we see your men in action?" your brother asked, drawing the young man's attention away from your trembling form. He gave your brother a small smile and escorted you both to the training yard.

                No sooner were the three of you there did your brother decide he wanted to train as well, much to your dismay. The Lord Commander seemed to notice your discomfort and offered a reassuring smile. "My lady, these men will not harm you. I guarantee it," he said. You sighed. "It is not that, Lord Commander. I am simply not used to being around so many men. In our home, I am surrounded by ladies day in and day out. To suddenly be thrust into a place where there are no women is...intimidating," you explained softly.

                "Jon. You can call me Jon, my lady. Come with me," he said, offering his arm. You took in gently and nervously. Jon lead you through the courtyard and up the steep steps of the Castle Black. You followed him, but kept your other fist balled at your side, ready to hit him if necessary. He lead you to a door and pushed it open. "These are my chambers. This is the safest place for you and you are welcome to stay, if you are comfortable. I will find an empty chamber to sleep in," he said.

                You looked up at him in surprise. No one outside of your family had ever been so kind to you. "Thank you, Lord Commander." You gazed around the room as Jon moved to light a fire for you. You heard a low growl and jumped back. Your eyes widened as they came in contact with a large, completely white direwolf. "Ghost," Jon said from behind you. It sounded like a warning. You slowly reached your hand out to the direwolf. "I wouldn't," Jon said.

                The direwolf slowly approached you and sniffed your outstretched hand before nudging it lightly. You giggled and gently ran your hand over his soft fur. "Ghost likes you. Now this room truly is the safest place for you." You smiled up at him just a snowy breeze blew through the window. You shivered against the cold air. Jon slipped off his furs and wrapped them around your shoulders. "Thank you," you whispered.

                You turned to face Jon and gave him a smile. "You are most welcome, my lady," he replied in the same soft tone you had used. You felt something nudge the back of your knees, causing you to fall somewhat ungracefully into Jon. You felt your cheeks heat up and another shiver run up your spine, only this time it wasn't due to the cold.

                You immediately began to stutter out an apology and Jon did the same. His face was as red as yours felt. "I, uh, I have duties to attend to. You should get some rest. Ghost will protect you," Jon said before quickly turning and leaving the room. You took a few deep breaths, trying to calm your nerves and racing heart. That was physically the closest you'd ever been to a man that was not family and Jon certainly was attractive.

                Ghost let out a huff and laid back down on the floor next to the fire. You pulled Jon's furs tighter around you and took a seat in the chair by the hearth. You weren't certain you could remain in this room for your entire stay, but for now, it was warm, comfortable and away from prying eyes. You sat gazing into the fire, listening to the wood crackling and trying to think of something other than your encounter with the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. After all, nothing could come of your attraction to the man you hardly knew.

***time skip***

                You'd been at the Wall for far longer than your brother had originally planned. He was like a child in a sweet shop. Training every day and drinking at night. He did make sure you were taken care and protected, usually by Jon or Jon's friend, Samwell. Ghost typically stayed by your side as well, much to everyone's surprise. You soon learned that he was a mischievous direwolf.

                One evening, you'd gone back to Jon's chambers after supper. You were there to grab the furs Jon had loaned you when Ghost took them in his mouth and darted out the open door. You never thought a direwolf would act so like a common house pet. You bit your lip, debating on whether you should run after the direwolf in a rather unladylike manner or if you should simply stay put. You decided on the former. You took off after Ghost.

                You chased him through the castle, laughing to yourself. You were certain you looked ridiculous. You were so focused on getting to Ghost that you didn't have time to stop when Jon suddenly rounded the corner. You ran right into him, nearly knocking him over. His hands flew to your waist as you hit. "Lady Y/N, you should not be running alone in these corridors," he admonished, not realizing how closely he was holding you. You did notice, however, but couldn't bring yourself to move.

                "You should tell that to your furry friend and my protector. He ran off with your furs," you told him. Your whole body felt like it was on fire due to his proximity. "Ghost." Jon's voice was calm and quiet as he called to Ghost over his shoulder. The direwolf came at his master's call and sat next to him, the furs still in his mouth. "Drop them." Ghost obliged and you could swear he was smiling.

                It was only then that Jon seemed to realize just how close to you he was. He dropped his hands that were still on your waist and leaned down to pick up the black furs. He gently draped them over your shoulders, a light pink dusting his cheeks. "Thank you, Lord Commander," you whispered. You were still so close. If you leaned up, you could have kissed him. And yet, you still couldn't seem to move away. "You're welcome, my lady."

                For a moment, there was silence between you, but Ghost let out another huff and began circling the two of you, forcing you to move even closer together. You gazed up at Jon through your lashes and found his eyes riveted on your face. You forced yourself to speak. "I should return to my chambers, well, your chambers." You began rambling and continued to do so until you suddenly felt something warm against your mouth. Jon's lips.

                Apparently, Ghost had heard enough of your ramblings and decided to take matters into his own hands...or rather paws. He circled the two of you yet again before doing to Jon the same thing he'd done to you your first night. He gently nudged the back of Jon's legs just hard enough to push him forward slightly. When he did, Jon's lips collided with yours. Jon jerked away quickly, and apologized before turning to Ghost and scolding him. "Jon,"  you said softly, getting his attention back on you. Your face was red yet again and Jon refused to meet your gaze.

                "It's alright," you told him. He opened his mouth to protest, but you stopped him. "I know nothing can come of this. You made vows. I cannot and will not come between you and those vows. Chances are when I leave here, you will never see me again," you continued. Jon gave you a small, rare smile. "My lady, I cannot say that pleases me." You laughed and replied, "Nor does it please me but, I shall take this memory and lock it away in my heart forever." You pressed a kiss to his cheek and turned away to return to his chambers. Jon sighed and looked down at Ghost, who whined.


	21. Falling For Snow (Jon Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is excited to visit Winterfell. Her excitement only grows when she meets Ned Stark's bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

You beamed at the Stark family as you curtsied politely. You were smiling mostly because you were happy to be out of the wheelhouse, but partly because you'd never met the Starks before. Most of the time, you remained in Casterly Rock or Lannisport with your father or in King's Landing with your siblings. Ned Stark returned the smile. "This must be your good-sister, isn't it, Robert?" The king nodded. Your brother, Jaime, placed a hand on your shoulder and you gave him a smile.

                Out of the four of Lannister children, you were the only one to get along with all of your siblings. You got on with Jaime the best. He was your protector and confidante. "Lord Stark, I thank you for your hospitality," you said just before your Lannister green eyes found the dark-haired young man behind the Stark children. His dark curls nearly matched the eyes that stared intently at your face. You couldn't look away until you felt your brother gently nudge you ahead.

                "Who was that, Jaime? The dark haired boy?" Your brother arched a brow in amusement. "I do believe that his Ned Stark's bastard, Jon Snow." Jon Snow. The name flowed off your tongue as you repeated it. Jaime chuckled softly. "My dear sister, please do our family a favor and do not fall for the bastard." You turned on him and fired back with a wink, "No promises." He shook his head fondly. You were certainly a free spirit.

                The next night there was a feast to honor the king and queen and you were excited. After the meal, you desperately wanted to dance. Your eyes scanned the room for a willing dance partner. The first person you saw was Theon Greyjoy. He gave you a sly smile, but you rolled your eyes. The next person that caught your attention was the young man that been on your mind since you first saw him. Jon Snow.

                You got up from your seat and made your way down to where Jon was seated, a tankard of ale in his hands. "Jon Snow," you said quietly. He turned to face you, his eyes wide. "My lady?" You put on your most dazzling smile and asked, "Would you care to dance?" Jon frowned a bit. "Why do you not dance with Robb or Theon? They are more worth your time, my lady." You scoffed. "I do not believe that for one moment. I believe you are worth far more than you think. Now, will you dance with me or do I have to beg?"

                Jon actually chuckled at that before swallowing the rest of his ale and getting to his feet. He held out his hand and lead you to the dance floor. The rest of the night was spent in Jon's arms, learning various dances and teaching him a few in return. Finally, you were both tired of dancing and you followed him outside.

                "Thank you, Jon. I have never had so much fun," you told him. Before he could respond, a voice called out. "Boy, you should not be out here with her. Lady Y/N, I am certain your family would not wish for you to be in the company of a bastard." You couldn't help but glare at Lady Catelyn. "Lady Stark! I will associate with whoever I please. This young man happens to be one of the most wonderful people I have ever encountered. I enjoy his company and I would appreciate an apology for not only insulting Jon but for insulting me by association."

                Catelyn stood in shock and Jon wore an identical look. It took you moment to register how rude you had been and when you did, you felt your face heat up. "M-my apologies, Lady Stark. I sometimes forget myself." She gave you a small smile and chuckled. "You remind me of my Arya. She is spirited like you. I apologize." With one final glare to Jon, she returned inside.

                "Well done, sister," Tyrion called and you could tell he was already drunk. You shook your head, laughing. "Forgive my brother." Jon was still staring at you. You brought a hand up to your cheek. "Is there something on my face?" you asked. His face turned red as he realized he was staring. "N-no. No one has ever stood up to Lady Stark for me." You gave a little shrug.

                "You did not deserve such treatment, Jon. You have given me a night I shall remember for years to come and I would not have it spoiled by harsh comments due to the circumstances of your birth." From inside, you could hear the music beginning again. "Will you share one more dance with me, Jon? Before the night is done?" He nodded and took your hand in his once more, pulling you to him.

                You sighed in content as you swayed with Jon. "Thank you, my lady," he said softly. You tilted your head in confusion. "Thank you for making one of my last nights here so delightful. It is more than I deserve." You cupped his cheek with your hand. "That is not true, Jon. You deserve happiness." Without thinking, you leaned up and kissed him. When he didn't respond you pulled away and began apologizing. You cut off when Jon grabbed your face in his hands and crashed his lips to yours.

                The kiss was so passionate, it took your breath away. You continued kissing Jon until someone cleared their throat. You broke apart and face the intruder. "While I admire your passion, dear sister, the courtyard is not the place," Tyrion said with a laugh. You blushed again and looked at Jon. He was blushing too. Jon took your hand and placed a kiss to your knuckles. You smiled and reluctantly let go of his hand. You made your way to your chambers and to bed. You laid in bed reflecting on that night and on that moment with Jon. That moment of pure bliss. You realized that you had fallen for Jon Snow and you had fallen hard.


	22. A New Day Dawning (Robb Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb's wife gives birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of child birth.

A sharp cry in the middle of the night jolted Robb from sleep. He sat up and turned to see you, his wife, clutching onto your swollen stomach. "Y/N?! Is it?" You nodded, unable to speak through the pain. Robb threw back the furs on the bed and pulled on his robe. "I shall fetch the Maester," he told you, trying to keep the frantic tone from his voice. The two of you had been waiting for so long for your child, but now that it was time, Robb was nervous and panicking a little. What if he wasn't a good father?

                He quickly roused the Maester and flew back toward your chambers. "I'm sorry, my lord but you must remain out here," the Maester said gently once they reached the door. Robb's brows furrowed and his face grew warm. "I will do no such thing. My wife is in there and I will not let her go through this alone!" You let out another cry from inside and Robb pushed passed the Maester. "Y/N." He ran over and grabbed your hand.

                "Robb, you shouldn't be in here," you panted through the pain, "It's not proper." Robb quirked a brow and practically growled, "I don't care. I'm not leaving your side until our babe has been brought into this world." You knew it was pointless to argue and you didn't want to as another wave of pain hit. In truth, you were grateful Robb was there. Not many women got to boast of their husbands being in the room when their children were born.

                Soon, just as the sun began to rise, the wailing of your babe filled the room and you relaxed against your husband. "A girl, my lady." You smiled as Robb kissed your sweaty temple. Then, you felt another stab of pain. "Wait, what?" The Maester handed the babe to the septa before returning his gaze to you. "My lady, I am afraid you will have to push again. There appears to be another." Robb's eyes widened. "Another?!" The Maester nodded.

                It only took a few moments for your second child to enter the world. "Another girl." You couldn't help but grin. The septa and Maester brought the girls over and placed them in your and Robb's arms. "Look at you, my beautiful girls," Robb spoke in hushed tones. His gaze moved between you and his two daughters and his heart swelled with pride. He had a stunningly gorgeous wife that had just given him two beautiful children.

                The light of the rising sun shone through the windows, brightening the room. The Maester and septa bowed and left the room, leaving Robb there with his new little family. "Thank you, Y/N," Robb whispered. You glanced up at him in confusion. "Thank you for being the best wife a man could ask for and for giving me our daughters." You cocked your head to the side.

                "You are not disappointed they are not sons?" He shook his head. "Of course not. There will be plenty of time for that in the years to come." He laughed at the glare you gave him. You carefully stretched to kiss his scruffy cheek as one of the girls cooed. You and Robb laughed and returned your gazes to your daughters. After a moment of serenity, you looked back up at your husband.

                "So, what shall we name them?" Looking at the girl he held, he smiled."The eldest I believe should be named after my father's sister. Lyanna Stark, second of her name." You agreed readily. "And the younger?" he inquired, shifting his eyes to the daughter you held close to your chest. You looked toward the window and smiled. "They were born at dawn. A symbol of a new day and new beginnings. Dawn." Robb leaned over and kissed all three of you on the head, one at a time. "Dawn...it's perfect."


	23. Betrayer's Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon's sister, the reader, is blamed for Theon's actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff. Mentions of the Red Wedding.

You were shaking like a leaf when they stormed into Robb's tent. Word of your brother's deeds had traveled quickly. He'd taken Winterfell right out from under Robb's nose and the bannermen held you responsible as well. After all, it only takes one rotten apple to ruin the bunch. You had come into Robb's tent to explain that you had no idea that Theon was going to do that. You had no part of it. You could see a glimmer of belief in Robb's Tully blue eyes, but you soon lost hope as the bannermen entered the tent, entreating Robb to kill you for your brother's actions.

                One of the men crossed the tent to where you were and grabbed you by the elbow. "I wonder how Greyjoy would feel about seeing his sister's head on a spike?" Your eyes went wide with fear for a brief moment until Robb let out something akin to a growl. "Let her go. She is _not_ the one who betrayed us. Lady Y/N will _not_ be held accountable for Theon's deception." You simply stood there speechless as the man let go of your arm and left the tent. From that moment on, you were assigned a personal guard. In truth, Robb's actions confused you.

                A few days later, you decided to ask him about it. He made a habit of coming to your tent at the end of every day to check on you. When he came that night, you interrupted his usual questions by asking one of your own. "Why did you stop them, Robb? Not that I am ungrateful. I rather like my head where it is, but you did not have to save me." You watched as Robb's expression turned sullen. You gazed at the face of the young man you'd grown up with. The face that was aged beyond his years.

                "Theon's choice was not yours. It was not your fault, Y/N and I would not see you executed for something you did not do. I care for you as I always have and as long as I can prevent it, no one will harm you." You thought he was hiding something, but you didn't press the issue. He'd answered your question and that was all that mattered. Instead, you gave him a smile and a nod. "Thank you, Robb." He kissed your forehead and left your tent. That night, you fell asleep with a thousand jumbled thoughts buzzing around in your brain. It would take weeks for those thoughts to become clear.

***time skip***

                You nearly screamed as an arrow went whizzing past your head. You had to get to Robb. The Freys and Boltons were allied with Lannisters after all. How many could betray one person?! All you knew was, in that moment, Robb and his mother were in danger and you had to help if you could. You'd never been more grateful for training than you were that night. You cut down as many people as you could, making your way over to Robb and Catelyn.

                When you were close enough, you snuck behind Walder Frey and laid your blade against his throat. No one could see you from your hiding spot. "Call them off or I will cut your throat." The old man wheezed out a laugh. "You do that, girl and my soldiers will be all over you in minutes." You scoffed. "I don't care. You have offended the gods, killing your guests. The men and women that have taken food and drink under your roof," you hissed.

                "I let you go and the Lannisters will have my head on a spike." In response, you dug your blade deeper."And if you don't, I will cut your head clean off here and now. At least with the Lannisters, you'll have time to concoct a story." You were through playing. "Alright. Alright." Walder Frey called out to his men to cease their actions. You smirked. You had known he'd value his own life above Robb's. Roose Bolton looked at him as though he were mad and turned to him in surprise.

                You had pulled your blade away from his throat and, in the chaos that ensued, you were able to sneak Robb and Catelyn out. Once outside, the three of you ran for the stables. You needed horses and quickly. You didn't expect to run into young Arya and the Hound. "We have to move! They will not be far behind!" you ordered sharply, surprising even yourself. No one argued though and soon, all five of you were riding away from the Twins as quickly as possible.

                You rode for days before your little group felt safe enough to stop. Only then did Robb say what was on his mind. "You saved us, Y/N. There are no words to express my gratitude." The words sounded so broken, yet stoic and rehearsed. "I merely repaid the kindness you showed me, Robb," you whispered, although there was no need. The pair of you were far enough away from your camp, the others could not hear you.

                Robb simply stared at you and you stared back. There was that spark again. The one you'd been feelings for weeks now. Well, in reality, you'd felt it for years but you could not place it. Looking into Robb's eyes, you could see he felt it too. Your breath hitched as he regarded you closely and, before you realized it was happening, you were both leaning in.

                Robb's lips met yours and you felt fireworks. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, but that didn't stop you from feeling the love in it. This kiss wasn't rushed or too heated. It was the kind of kiss you only read about. The kind that makes you long for the fairytales to be real. It was everything. Your hands automatically rested on Robb's chest while his settled on your waist. There was no one else in that moment. Just you and Robb.


	24. Catelyn's Ward (Robb Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and the reader have been friends for years. Too bad she wants something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff

Robb sighed heavily as he sank into his seat when his lords and their bannermen left the tent. He felt a gentle squeeze to his shoulder and looked up at you. "It will be alright, Robb. The men are worried about going to war against Joffrey and the Lannisters, but they will follow you. You are their king." Your voice was as soft and comforting as it had always been. Robb couldn't express how grateful he was to have you with him.

                You and Robb had known each other since you were a girl of seven. You grew up together when Catelyn Stark took you in as her ward after your mother died. You were the only girl in your family and your lord father had no idea how to raise you up in the way ladies should be raised. So, Catelyn offered to raise you until you were old enough to wed. She never expected her son to become so close to you.

                "Thank you, Y/N. Your presence here has been more help than you realize," Robb stated, looking into your (e/c) eyes. His brow furrowed when he noticed how tired you looked. Your smile faltered at Robb's worried gaze. "Robb, I promise, things will work out. I will be by your side for as long as you need me. Come. Let's take a stroll. Get your mind off things." Robb agrees readily.

                As you walk with Robb, he lets out everything that had him worried. Your heart nearly broke for him. Here was your best friend, barely out of boyhood, leading an army to war. You didn't offer any words of comfort this time, knowing that would only make him feel smaller. Robb just kept talking until he'd gotten all his worries off his chest. Then, it was your turn. Your worries were different. They were mostly for him.

                Robb lay in bed that night, tossing and turning. He felt terrible for burdening you. You were so busy worrying about him that you hadn't really been taking care of yourself. Your eyes looked tired and you walked with a weariness that you hadn't before. It hurt Robb to see you that way. Before he went to sleep that night, Robb determined that he would no longer burden you with his troubles. He couldn't do that to the woman he'd come to love. Especially not in times of war.

***short time skip***

                You left Catelyn's tent with a heavy heart. For weeks now, Robb had pretty much been ignoring you. He still asked for your advice when he needed it, but that was it. He didn't talk to you about things that were bothering him. You knew his mind was fraught with worry and frustration, so you didn't push and you didn't express your worries to him either.  

                Running your hands through your hair, you made your way to your tent, only to be stopped by one of the bannermen. "My lady," he greeted with a bow. You curtsied and smiled tiredly at him. "My lady, forgive my forwardness, but I must say that you have captured my attention. I find myself drawn to you." He took a step closer to you. You stood there in shock for a moment, but soon the smile on your lips grew.

                The two of you stood outside your tent talking for hours. You were giggling at something he said when his hand found your hip. His other hand went to your face and you froze. You weren't sure that this was entirely what you wanted. His face got closer to yours and, just before your lips touched, a deep voice barked out the bannerman's name.

                The man dropped his hands as his face turned ashen. He faced Robb with a sheepish smile. You cocked your head to the side in confusion at Robb's defensive stance. His face was red, his blue eyes narrowed in anger, and his fists were clenched at his side. "In my tent. Now," he growled. The bannerman nodded and scurried into Robb's tent, which was right next to yours. Robb's stance relaxed and he looked at you sadly before entering the tent.

                Curious, you took a step closer to Robb's tent and listened. Robb was tearing into the man. The venom in his voice surprised you. It wasn't like Robb. True, he'd always been protective of you, but not like this. The last thing you heard before the man left Robb's tent was, "I don't ever want to find you in close quarters with Lady Y/N like that, again. It that clear?!"

                Once the man was out of sight, you opened the flap to Robb's tent. "Your Grace?" you asked, causing Robb to look up at you. You got closer and then, you spoke sharply. "How dare you?! You ignore me for weeks and then you come and try to dictate a part of my life that you have no say in. You may be the King in the North but you have no r-"

                You were cut off by his lips being pressed against yours. You stiffened in surprise. He pulled back and his pleading eyes scanned your face. You glared. "You cannot expect me to forgive you just because you kissed me, Robb." He sighed. "I know, Y/N. I just...I couldn't let him continue. I don't want to lose you."

                You felt all the tension leave your body when you saw his eyes filling with tears. "You won't lose me, Robb. You and I have been inseparable for years. How can I forget that?" Robb shook his head. "That isn't what I meant, love. I should have told you years ago, but I love you. The very thought of you loving another breaks my heart."

                "I love you too, Robb." Robb pulled back and answered immediately. "I know. I understand. I have ruined...what did you say?" You giggled at how much like a confused puppy he looked. "I said, 'I love you too, Robb.' And I do." You closed the gap between, bringing your hand up to cup his cheek. "By the way, jealousy is not becoming. Particularly on you, Your Grace." He growled playfully and squeezed your sides, making you jump away. You laughed as Robb chased you around the tent trying to tickle you.


	25. Did You Ever Love Him? (Cersei Lannister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa asks Cersei if she ever loved King Robert. Cersei thinks back on her time with the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst mainly.

"Did you ever love him? King Robert?" young Sansa asked the queen. Cersei gazed at the girl for a moment before laughing softly. "Did I love him? What a ridiculous question." As she spoke, memories flooded Cersei's mind. Memories of a love long lost to her. A love no one expected the queen was capable of. A love for you.

                Many years before, Cersei had known a woman. You. You met the two of you were twelve and became fast friends and, over the years, Cersei surprisingly found herself falling in love with you and you with her. You spent every moment you could together. Even at a young age, Cersei knew that this was what love was meant to feel like, but it was not meant to be. When Robert Baratheon lead an army against the Mad King, Cersei would pay the ultimate price in her mind.

                _"Come on, Y/N," Cersei cried, grabbing your hand and pulling you behind her through the streets of Lannisport. "I cannot. My father is moving toward King's Landing in aide of Robert Baratheon. He insists that I travel with him to protect me." Cersei frowned. "How could he protect you when he is charging into battle? It is madness. Please, Y/N. Fight your father for once." You shook your head. "Like you would fight yours if the circumstances were reversed? You know I cannot." Without another word, Cersei pulled you to her for a lip-bruising kiss. "Stay," she whispered when you broke away. You shook your head sadly and left her standing there alone._

                That had been the last time Cersei ever saw you alive. The next time she laid eyes on you was in the sept as she mourned your death. You were dressed in a gown of crimson and gold at Cersei's command. The Mad King was now dead, thanks to Cersei's twin brother and she was now promised to Robert Baratheon, the new king of the Seven Kingdoms. Yes she, Cersei Lannister would now be queen, but at the highest price. She had lost one of the only people she'd ever truly loved. As she looked down at your body, she held back the tears she so desperately wanted to let fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Your Grace?" Sansa's voice brought Cersei back to reality. Cersei stared at her. "Are you alright?" Cersei's brows furrowed for a moment before she came to realization that her green eyes were full of unshed tears. Cersei waved away the question and quickly composed herself. Finally, she looked back at the Stark girl. "You did not answer my question your Grace. Did you ever love King Robert?" Without missing a beat, Cersei replied, "No, little dove. Robert was not a person I could ever have loved."


	26. Locked In (Cersei Lannister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei and the Targaryen reader find themselves locked in a room together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff, some tension, implied sexy times.

You and Cersei were complete opposites. You were kind and caring. Never really had a bad word to say about anyone and revenge hardly ever crossed your mind, unlike the rest of your family, Viserys particularly. Cersei, on the other hand, could be cruel and conniving. She wanted what she wanted when she wanted it and heavens forbid anyone get in her way. You were night and day. Needless to say, you hated each other. Or so you thought.

            "Unlock this door this instant!" Cersei cried like she's been doing for nearly an hour now. Her voice was beginning to grate on your nerves. Somehow, the two of you had ended up being locked in your chambers, much to your dismay. "Clearly that isn't working, Cersei. Perhaps you should give your voice a rest?" you suggested. You may have hated the woman, but you weren't about to let her make herself sick over such a minor inconvenience. She glared at you with such venom you had to try not to shirk away.

            "At least come and have some wine," you said in defeat, "Someone will let us out eventually." You poured a goblet of wine for her and then one for yourself. Cersei took a deep breath of frustration before coming over and taking one of the goblets from you. She downed her wine quickly and poured herself another. You chuckled to yourself while you sipped the dark beverage.

            You quickly discovered that when she drank, Cersei opened up a little more. The two of you actually had a semi-decent conversation. "Why are you like this?" she asked, making you look at her in confusion. "Why are you so kind? Why do you want everyone to like you? This is King's Landing. Power is more important than adoration. Besides, you are technically a prisoner." You laughed lightly. "True. And yet I am not treated as such. Perhaps because I pose no threat to the throne. I have no claim to it. According to my family, that claim belongs to Viserys alone, though I think he should be a worse king than our ancestor. And I don't want it. I have no desire to be queen. Having to be perfect in the eyes of the people day and night, having to trust my own instincts to govern a people, some of whom would rather see me dead? Not for me."

            Cersei stared at you for a moment. It wasn't often that you spoke so freely around her. But she thought you made a good point. As a queen, everything she did was under scrutiny. People watched her like a hawk. There were days when the pressure was too much. It was part of the reason she drank. She watched your face until you turned to look at her with a smile. Only then did she see how pretty your eyes were. She cleared her throat and took another sip of wine.

            You and Cersei sat up like that well into the night. Drinking and talking. You got to learn more about Cersei, including the fact that she had no love for her husband. She married him because her father gave her to Robert. You learned more about Cersei in that one night than you ever had in all the years you had been kept "prisoner" in King's Landing. By the end of the night, you felt for her even more than you did yourself. It did cross your mind that she was manipulating you, but you chose to push that away. What was there to gain for her from you? Nothing. Except perhaps a companion.

            You don't when or how it happened, but somehow, you and Cersei ended up in a very passionate embrace. Her lips were on yours, claiming them with such ferocity, it took your breath away. When you were able to pull away, you had to take several moments to stop panting. "W-What are we doing?" you asked timidly, searching her Lannister green eyes. She looked just a surprised as you did.

            "I don't know," she whispered back. The softness in her voice wasn't like her at all. She sounded unsure of herself. It was as if you were both young girls again, experiencing physical attraction for the first time. "Neither do I," you admitted, "But I think I liked it." Cersei quietly confessed that she did too. You both stared into each other's eyes for what felt like eternity before your lips were meshing together again. What happened after that would stay alive in your memories for years to come.

            The next morning you vaguely heard the sound of the chamber door opening. You kept your eyes closed, snuggling closer into the warm body next to you. It wasn't until you heard a loud male voice that you opened your eyes. "Tyrion! You owe me 30 gold dragons!" The door closed again and you groaned. A light chuckle sounded next to you and you felt her arms wrap around you. "I'm not ready to leave just yet," Cersei whispered. You smiled. "Then don't."


	27. Dangerous Love (Robb Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb falls in love with his female prisoner...a Lannister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of violence...attempted murder, but mostly fluff.

Captured. You couldn't believe it. You, Y/N Lannister, had been captured by Robb Stark the so-called "King of the North." You sat in the dirt with your hands tied to a post behind you as you contemplated how in the world you would get out the mess you were in. Getting out of the ropes wouldn't be too difficult, but you needed time and the cover of darkness. There were benefits to being a woman. For one thing, Robb didn't use chains since he figured you'd be too weak to slip out of the ropes.

                For another, you could pull the sweet innocent act and everyone fell for it. Even Robb's guards. "I need to relieve myself," you told the man guarding your makeshift cage. For moment, the guard merely looked at you, but you batted your eyelashes and he caved. He let you out of the cage and led you over to a row of trees before untying your hands. The moment your hands were free, you "accidentally" tripped the guard causing him to smack his head on a rock and knocking him unconscious. "Sorry about that," you whispered as you grabbed the guard's dagger and made your way to the Robb Stark's tent.

                You slowly pulled open the flap and saw Robb sleeping soundly. Your grip on the dagger tightened as you tip-toed over to the sleeping "king". As you neared, you couldn't help but be distracted by his curl auburn locks that were tousled from sleep. His lips were parted slightly and your mind wondered what it would be like to kiss him. You shook your head to clear it of the unwanted thoughts and got even closer. You placed the blade to his throat, jarring him awake.

                "Not a sound, _Your Grace,_ " you said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Your Lannister green eyes met his Tully blue ones. For moment, you couldn't pull your gaze away. His eyes were mesmerizing. "Now, you are going to give up this foolish war and escort me back to my family in King's Landing," you demanded in a harsh whisper. Robb's eyes never left your face as he carefully spoke, "And if I refuse, my lady?" You pressed the knife deeper into his throat, just enough to draw a little blood.  Getting the message, Robb nodded slowly trying not to push the blade any deeper.

                Your lips upturned into a smirk, thinking you had bested him when suddenly, his hand shot up and grabbed the wrist of the hand gripping the dagger. The dagger fell from your hand as Robb flipped you so you were on his furs beneath him. Your eyes widened. How had that happened? You weren't stupid, but you certainly felt like it now. "Now, my lady, here is how this is going to work. I shall return you to your family in exchange for my sisters' freedom, but only after I have taken Casterly Rock."

                His face was mere inches from yours as he held you pinned. He held you firmly. "Are we agreed, Lady Y/N?" You pretended to think for a minute. "No," you said before bringing your knee up and kicking him off you. You shot up and made for the dagger, but he was faster. He grabbed you and pinned your arms to your sides. "Enough!" he said harshly.  He was panting and you could feel his breath on the back of your neck. "Are you finished?" he asked between breaths. You gave a small nod. He was obviously quicker than you, no matter how hard you had trained with Jaime.

                Robb let you go and you turned to face him. He moved to the table and pour a goblet of wine which he offered to you. You quirked an eyebrow at him. You didn't trust him. He smirked and took a sip of the wine, before pouring another goblet for you. This time you took it and brought it to your lips, savoring the liquid. "It appears that I have underestimated you, Lady Y/N," Robb said simple as his blue eyes scanned you.

                He couldn't deny that you were lovely, even for a Lannister. You had a beauty that shone through all the dirt and filth that was covering your face and clothing. "It appears you have," you retorted calmly. Robb smirked again. There was just something about you that caught his attention and he wanted to know more. That night, he kept you in his tent and when the army moved on, Robb made certain you were near him at all times.

                You may have been a prisoner of war, but within a few days after your "escape" you were no longer being treated as one. Robb had allowed you to clean yourself up and no longer insisted that your hands be bound. The only things he did insist upon was that you ride with him during the day and that a guard was standing watch at night.

                After about the third day, you no longer had a desire to escape. You found yourself enjoying the company of Robb Stark and even though his mother warned him against it, Robb found himself falling for you. You were easy to talk to, when you weren't threatening him. You made him laugh and he realized that you weren't like the rest of your family. "I'm in love with a Lannister," Robb said to himself, "The gods must be against me."

                One night, after camp had been set up Robb approached you, his head down. You automatically knew something was wrong. Robb Stark always walked with his head held high. "Lady Y/N, I've come to offer you a chance to win your freedom," he said. Robb had a plan. "Oh? And how would I do that?" He challenged you to a duel. "What are the terms, _Your Grace_?" you asked, sarcastically. "If you defeat me, I will let you go. If you lose, I keep you as my prisoner."

                Robb knew how he felt about you and needed to know if you felt the same before he and his army sacked Casterly Rock. He believed that, if you felt the same, then you would throw the duel and if you didn't then he would let you go. You smiled up at him and accepted his terms. You both grabbed practice swords and the fight began. As you watched Robb's face, you came to realize something. You didn't want to leave. You wanted to stay with Robb for as long as possible. That being said, you weren't going to throw a match right from the start.

                The longer you fought, the more Robb's mood seemed to darken and then you understood. He was hoping you would throw the match and stay with him. So, you purposely let him knock you to the ground. He smiled down at you before offering a hand to help you up. You took it and he pulled you up. As you crashed into his chest, he brought his sword up to your throat. "You know, we should stop meeting like this," you quipped with a laugh. Robb joined in before you crashed your lips to his. He dropped the sword and kissed back with vigor.

                When you parted, you asked, "Do you realize how dangerous this is?" He nodded. "Of course I do and, to be honest, I do not care. I love you, Y/N Lannister and that is all that matters." You were oblivious to the crowd of people watching the two of you. Catelyn Stark observed from a distance as her son professed his love for a Lannister. She was worried for her son. For his heart. She could not fight the smile on her face when she heard, "And I love you, Robb Stark, King of the North."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first Robb Stark fic I ever wrote.


	28. Remarry (Robb Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb survives the Red Wedding and his advisors pressure him to remarry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff

Robb absentmindedly ran his hand over the old wound. He had survived, but only just. It had taken him months to heal after The Red Wedding. And for the majority of that time, Robb refused to talk to anyone other than the Maester. He was mourning the losses of his mother, wife, and unborn child. There were times where he wished he hadn't survived. Now was one of those times.

                "Please, Your Grace. Your people are losing faith." Robb glared at the man in front of him. "I am doing the best that I can for them." The advisor started wringing his hands. "I understand that, Your Grace. Really I do, but they need hope for a better future." Robb took a deep breath. "And your suggestion is for me to remarry? How is that going to give hope to my people?" The advisor didn't answer. "Get out," Robb commanded.

                Robb sank back down in his seat. Part of him knew his advisor was right. A queen would give his people hope. Hope for a brighter future. And a child, an heir, would just solidify that hope. Sighing, Robb ran his hand over his face and called for his advisor. The man meekly entered the room, worried about the tongue-lashing Robb was about to give him. "Search for lords with daughters of age. I will personally write letters to them, requesting a chance to meet with their daughters." The advisor smiled lightly and nodded before scurrying from the room  again.

                Months passed far too quickly and Robb wanted to scream. He had seen dozens of young women over the past several moons, none of whom were right for him. He was down to the last and this time, he had no choice. He had to marry you. For his duty to the realm. When he had written your father, it was a proposal of marriage. Your father agreed right away and the two of you readied your holdfast for Robb's arrival. You would be married that night. No bells and whistles, just a simple ceremony and a bedding.

                You heard the horses and sighed. Glancing out your bedroom room, you couldn't mistake the set of auburn curls leading the bannermen. Robb Stark. You didn't want this. You had never wanted to marry for any reason other than love, but no one refused a king.

                You knew your father would expect you to be down to greet the King in the North, so you left your chambers. You made it outside just as Robb's caravan came through the gates. Robb pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted. You curtsied the way you'd been taught. "Welcome, Your Grace," your father greeted. Robb gave him a nod before his gaze focused on you.

                "Is this Y/N?" he asked your father and you glared a little. You hated when men talked about women like they weren't in the room. Your father knew this. "I am, Your Grace and I would appreciate it if you spoke to me," you said lowly, so no one other than your father and Robb could hear. Your father's eyes widened almost comically. "Y/N," he hissed, but you detected a slight uptick of Robb's lips. "My apologies, my lady."

                You and Robb were married that night and the next morning, you rode out to the camp with him. The plan was to escort you to Winterfell and then Robb would leave to return to his army, something you didn't agree with. You kept quiet though. A woman's views were usually ignored when it came to her husband, at least that's what you had been taught.

                "You are not happy," Robb stated the first night after you left your father's home. You had been in with Robb and his bannermen when they were discussing their battle strategy. You hadn't said a word, just sat and listened. Apparently Robb took that as you being unhappy. "Do not presume to know what I'm thinking, Your Grace," you said." Robb's eyes widened slightly.

                "I am not unhappy. I simply believe you are wrong." Robb cocked his head to the side. "Wrong?" You nodded. "It seems counterproductive to return to Winterfell and then march south again. It seems a waste of your time and resources when I should be by your side." Robb arched a brow. "I cannot keep you safe." You shrugged. "I'm not asking you to. I have my own guards from my father's house. You are working for something greater and cannot afford any delays." To your surprise and his own, Robb agreed.

                "You're right. We cannot afford the delay it would take to return to Winterfell. Thank you for your council, my lady." You nodded and with a slight smile. "It is my duty as your wife to assist you in any way I can, prevent you from doing anything rash, and to provide heirs," you whispered the last part. You had Robb hadn't had a chance to talk about children, but, you knew it was a sensitive subject for him after what happened to Talisa. Robb cleared his throat. "Yes, well...thank you. I need to inform the bannerman of the change of plans." You nodded and left the tent.

***time skip brought to you by Greywind***

                Time flew by and before you realized it, you and Robb had been married nearly a year. Robb had noticed a significant change in his army. Turns out his advisor had been right after all. His people had hope and morale was at an all time high. He had to admit he was fond of the change. It was easier to lead an army who believed in him. But Robb didn't see the changes in himself or in you. Not until a Bolton soldier snuck his way into Robb's camp.

                You were helping the Maester at the edge of the camp after a battle when you were attacked from behind. An arm wrapped around your throat and you were pulled away from the soldier you were assisting. You kicked and screamed, trying to get away. The wounded soldier called out to you and then for help as loudly as he could.

                Robb heard the commotion and came barreling out of your shared tent. His blue eyes immediately found you and he felt the blood rush to his face. Seeing red, he grabbed up his sword and ran across the camp. The other bannermen followed suit, realizing what was happening. They were all determined to save their queen.

                Just as Robb got close enough to harm the Bolton soldier, you rammed your elbow into the man's stomach. He let go of your throat and doubled over in pain. You turned and brought your knee up into his nose before high tailing it out of there.  You ran straight for Robb. "Tie him up!" Robb barked as you ran into his embrace.

                Robb's heart was beating a mile a minute. It had been a long time since he'd been so afraid. He wrapped his arms around you and held you. You were shaking uncontrollably. "Are you alright?" he asked. You looked up at him and nodded. "I will be." You pulled away. "I have to help our soldier," you told him. Robb caught your arm and lead you in the opposite direction. "First you need to relax. You've just been attacked."

                It was then you heard the shake in Robb's voice. "Your Grace?" you questioned when you reached your tent. He let go of your hand and saw that his own were shaking. "I almost lost you, Y/N." You took a step closer to him and cupped his cheek. "You didn't, Robb. I'm right here." Robb closed his eyes to try and calm his nerves. Realization hit him.

                The thought of losing you was nearly too much to bear. He couldn't even stand the idea. He realized that during the course of your marriage, things had changed. It had started out a marriage of duty and necessity, but had blossomed into something more. At least for him. "I love you, Y/N," he said suddenly, making you drop your hand and your mouth open and close in shock.

                "You what?" Robb reached over and took your hands in his. "I love you. I never expected it to happen, but it has. When I thought I would never see you again, never hold you, never get the chance to see you grow round with my children, I nearly broke. I love you." You smiled at him with tears in your eyes. "I love you too, Robb. And I have to tell you that I was frightened too. I couldn't bear to think about never waking up next to you again or never seeing those beautiful blue eyes looking back at me." Robb let out a laugh and kissed your forehead. He held you close, grateful to the gods that he'd decided to marry you.


	29. A Lion and a Wolf pt. 1 (Jaime Lannister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb's sister is the one to look after his prisoner, Jaime. Too bad she catches feelings for the Kingslayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst, a little fluff.

"Why does he keep sending me? It's not like he doesn't have a thousand guards to do this or even Mother," you grumbled as you approached the makeshift cage where your brother Robb was holding a prisoner. "Lady Y/N," the guard greeted. "Leave us," you commanded, not even looking at him but rather you were watching the prisoner. The guard gave a quick nod and bolted. He knew not to anger you.

                You glared at your brother's prisoner, arms crossed over your chest in defiance. The Lannister green eyes of the prisoner met your Stark grey ones. "To what do I owe this pleasure? Another demand? Or perhaps another threat from this so-called 'King of the North'?" For a number of weeks, your brother had been holding Jaime Lannister and sending you to the man with his requests and the occasional threat.

                "Actually, I convinced His Grace that you need a bath. You smell and despite you being our prisoner, I cannot keep coming around you when you stink the way you do. Do not misunderstand, I will kill you if you try to run. I have archers waiting to shoot should you harm me," you explained crossly as you undid his chains and hoisted him to his feet.

                Jaime said nothing, just watched you from the corner of his eye. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't taken a liking to you. You were tough for a woman and a Northerner. Jaime could tell that you were the kind of woman who knew what she wanted and took it. He wasn't about to run away from you, at least not until he knew you better. He valued his life too much.

                You tightened your grip on his elbow as you escorted him to a stream a feet away from the camp. "Are you going to watch me?" Jaime asked with a smirk. You gave a dry laugh and a scoff. "In your dreams, Kingslayer. As I said, there are guards and archers poised to kill you at any moment." You turned your back as Jaime begins to undress. He had no intention of running, but that didn't mean he couldn't try and fluster you a bit. He quietly approached you and whispered, "Care to join me?" You cringed at the feeling of his breath on the back of your neck.

                "You have exactly three seconds to back away and get into the water before I change you from a male into a female," you threatened with a growl. One look at your posture and Jaime could tell you meant business. He quickly moved into the cold water of the stream and began washing the grime from his body. He looked back toward the bank where you were standing. You hadn't noticed him watching, so you began humming to yourself and swaying slightly. Jaime smiled at the sight.

                While you could be quite fierce and intimidating, you also appeared to be a gentle soul at least when you weren't threatening him. Jaime continued to observe you as he bathed, eventually trying to strike up a conversation. "Why are you here, Lady Y/N? You are no soldier," he asked. Your swaying stopped as you contemplated his question. "I suppose that King Robb appreciates my council. He is my brother after all. Besides, I can fight with the best of them," you replied, not turning around.

                The conversation continued as Jaime finished his bath and got dressed in a fresh tunic and trousers you'd brought. He tapped you on the shoulder when he finished. You turned and studied him for a moment before frowning slightly. You pulled out your dagger, pointed to a tree stump and said, "Sit." Jaime's eyes widened, causing you to giggle for moment. You quickly composed yourself. "Relax. I won't kill you. I'm going to shave you," you told him.

                Jaime nodded, but remained wary until he felt the first stroke of the dagger against his cheek. He shifted his eyes over to you as your brow furrowed and your jaw clenched. You were even more pleasing to the eye up close. Jaime didn't realized that your jaw was clenched because you found him just as attractive as he found you. You soon finished shaving the Lannister and took a step back. "So there was a man under all that filth and hair after all," you mused with a chuckle.

                Jaime glanced up at you and you locked eyes for a moment. You found yourself unable to tear yourself away from the lion's gaze. The flood of emotion you felt while staring into those green eyes was overwhelming and Jaime felt the same. You weren't certain who moved first, but soon your lips were locked with his. His hands were cupping your cheeks and yours were on his chest. Your lips continued to meet over and over again until you had no choice but to part for air.

                "A Lion and a Wolf...who would have thought?" Jaime asked after he caught his breath. He was still holding your face. You opened your eyes and found his still closed. He looked almost peaceful. "This is madness. You know that, don't you?" you questioned him. His eyes opened and gaze lovingly back into yours. "It is." You finally came to your senses and backed away from Jaime. "We can't do this. You are my brother's prisoner. He will use you to get our sisters back then you will be lost to me. I cannot do it." You gave a shout to a guard to come and collect Jaime as you felt the tears coming. As Jaime was lead away, you sank to your knees and sobbed until you had no tears left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has two more parts!


	30. A Lion and a Wolf pt. 2 (Jaime Lannister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and the reader admit their feelings for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and angst.

Jaime stared at the back of your head. Ever since he kissed you at the stream, you'd been avoiding him. You sent guards or your mother with your brother's messages instead of coming yourself. Of course, Robb didn't know this and you planned on keeping it that way so, when it was time to move camp, you were forced to ride in front of Jaime, his horse tied to yours. "You will have to speak to me eventually, Lady Y/N," Jaime said softly only to met with more silence.

                In truth, you were thinking. It was completely insane and you knew it. There was no way you could love a Lannister, especially not the Kingslayer and the man that supposedly bed his own twin sister. However, there was absolutely no denying that you felt something for Jaime Lannister and it frightened you. What if your brother should discover how you felt? "Y/N?" your brother's voice brought you back to reality. "Forgive me, Robb. I am afraid my thoughts are elsewhere," you automatically replied. You looked around and realized that the bannermen were already setting up camp. "Clearly," he said with a soft smile, "I asked if you would take our prisoner to his new cell?" You nodded and dismounted.

                Jaime did the same and walked quickly over to you. He opened his mouth to speak, but you held you hand up. You couldn't listen to him because, if you did, you'd fall under the spell that his beautiful voice cast on you. You wanted to forget what happened. You wanted to go back to being Y/N Stark of Winterfell, sister of the King of the North. You wanted to forget the love for the Lannister Lion so, you refused to speak to him or to let him speak to you.

                As you chained him up in his new "cell", you could feel his green eyes on you. "My Lady? Why will you not speak to me?" You made the mistake of looking at his face. You swallowed thickly as you felt the tears threatening to spill over. Jaime certain was not used to this side of you. Every time you came to him, you kept your emotions well hidden. Now, you were near tears just by looking at him. "I...can't," you told him before kissing his temple quickly and leaving the cage.

                On your way out, you ran into your mother, literally. "Oh, Mother! Forgive me," you said, trying to dry your tears before she could see. Your mother, being the observant woman she was, was not fooled. She turned to the tall blonde woman next to her. "Brienne, keep an eye on the prisoner for moment while I speak with my daughter." Brienne nodded and your mother grabbed your elbow to lead you away from the cage and from the man you had grown to love.

                Your mother lead you to her tent where she poured a goblet of wine and asked, "Now, tell me what troubles my eldest daughter?" You sighed and glanced at her. Her blue eyes showed such concern for you that you knew you could trust her. "I am afraid, Mother," you told. "Of the war?" You shook your head in a most unladylike fashion, earning a sharp glare from her. You giggled a little until she asked, "Then what?" You took a deep breath and replied, "I have fallen in love." The grin that appeared on her lips only made you feel guilty. You knew she would never approve and Robb certainly wouldn't either.

                "Is it someone I know?" You nodded. You didn't trust your voice. "One of our bannermen, perhaps?" You began to cry again as you shook your head. She was quick to wrap her arms around you to comfort you as only your mother could. "Oh Sweetling, what is it?" You cried for a few minutes more before you were able to answer her. "It is Jaime Lannister," you said softly. Her arms dropped to her sides and you immediately missed their warmth.

                "Jaime Lannister? The Kingslayer?" You could tell she was disappointed, but you prayed to the old gods and the new that she would not begin yelling and alert your brother. "He is your brother's prisoner, Y/N," she tried to tell you. You did your best to suppress your anger. You didn't understand why no one could look beyond Jaime's past and see that he was a good man. "Mother, he may be a prisoner, but I've gotten to know him over time and I see him for who he truly is. He is a good man, a kind man." You were determined to defend Jaime, no matter how upset your mother got.

                She gave you a sad smile before saying, "Then, my darling, you should tell him before it is too late." You snapped your head up to look in her eyes. "What?" She looked between you and the entrance to her tent. "Tell Brienne I wish to see her and then you can speak to the Kingslayer," she instructed. You gave her a squeeze and whispered, "Thank you, Mother." You quickly darted from the tent and back to Jaime's cage.  

                After dismissing Brienne, you opened the cage and knelt next to Jaime. "Lady Y/N?" he asked, clearly surprised to see you again. "Please let me speak. I have avoided speaking to you because I was afraid. I thought  it would bring my true feelings for you to light and it frightened me." Jaime didn't dare say anything. He wanted you to continue. He wanted you to tell him that you felt for him the way he felt for you. Jaime knew what he wanted, but he had to know that you desired the same thing. "I cannot deny it any longer. I-I love you, Jaime Lannister," you finished and let out a sigh as you looked into his eyes.

                Jaime gave you the brightest smile you'd ever seen. "If my hands weren't chained, I'd have you in my arms right now," he told you making you laugh. You moved a strand of blond hair from his eyes and kissed his forehead. "I cannot unchain you, but perhaps I can convince Robb to let you out of this cage for a little while tomorrow." Jaime nodded. Any time spent with you was time worth waiting for in his eyes.  You tilted his chin up so you could press a kiss to his chapped lips. "I love you, Y/N." For the first time in weeks, you went to bed happy that night.

                The next morning was a different story when you woke to a guard telling you that your brother wished to see you immediately. Robb rounded on you the moment you entered his tent. "Did you have anything to do with this?!" he shouted at you. "With what, Robb?" You looked between him and your mother who was standing there with her head hung in shame. "Jaime Lannister is gone. Our mother has taken it upon herself to send him back to King's Landing. Now I cannot exchange him for our sisters," he told you.

                Your jaw dropped as you returned your stare to her. Robb left the tent in a fit of anger and you continued to stare at your mother with a hardened glare. "How could you do that, Mother? Why?" She straightened to her full height. "A wolf cannot love a lion, Y/N. It was for the best. Perhaps now, we shall save Sansa and Arya without any more bloodshed." You clenched your fists. "I wish for my sisters' safety as well, but you did not have to forfeit my happiness to guarantee it!" you cried as Robb returned.

                "We are leaving," he said. You finally tore your eyes away from your mother. "Where are we going, Robb?" you asked, hoping he would give you the answer you wanted. His eyes softened when he looked at you face. "Thanks to our mother's betrayal," he began, glaring at her once more before turning his attention back to you, "We now only have one chance at winning this war and that is to take Casterly Rock. In order to that, we need more men." You nodded and followed Robb out to your horses. "Where are we going to find those men?" Robb didn't answer for a moment. Your mother appeared next to you, followed by Robb's wife Talisa. You mounted your horse and glanced in the direction of King's Landing. Your heart nearly shattered when Robb announced, "We ride for the Twins."


	31. A Lion and a Wolf pt. 3 (Jaime Lannister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime regrets leaving with Brienne, but it's too late to change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst at the beginning. Mentions of the Red Wedding. Fluff.

The news of your death hit Jaime hard. The moment he heard, he made an excuse to leave the room. He was heartbroken, but more than that, he was angry. Angry with your mother for sending him away, angry with his father who had made the alliance with Roose Bolton that caused your death and angry with himself for falling in love with you in the first place. Jaime pushed into his chambers and slammed the door behind him. For a moment, he sat with his back to the door breathing heavily as he tried to fight back tears.

                Soon, there was a knock on the door and his sister's voice called out, "Jaime?" Jaime inhaled deeply before telling Cersei to leave. He wanted to be alone and he certainly did not want to see Cersei. "Jaime, open the door," Cersei told him as she tried to force her way in. Jaime clenched his good hand and punched the wall. "LEAVE, CERSEI!" It was rare for Jaime to lose his temper, but in his grief he simply couldn't help it. He would not dishonor your memory by giving in to his sister yet again.

                Jaime walked out onto the balcony of his chambers where he could look out at the Blackwater. "Farewell, Y/N Stark. I love you. May we meet again in another life," he whispered before succumbing to tears yet again. Jaime never thought he could love someone the way he use to love Cersei. He never thought he was worthy of that kind of love. In the short amount of time he'd known you, Jaime had grown to love every part of who you were and it killed him that he would never be with you now. 

                For months after your death, Jaime simply went through the motions. He did his best to forget you and move on, but he couldn't. He took care of his duties as a knight of the Kingsguard, but his heart wasn't in it. Mostly he avoided his sister as much as possible, especially now that their father and Joffrey were both dead. He really wanted to leave King's Landing and he got the opportunity when Cersei requested that he retrieve Myrcella from Dorne where she'd been sent to forge a union between House Lannister and House Martell. Jaime took Bronn with him and used the time at sea to clear his mind.

                Jaime's original plan to sneak into Dorne was unsuccessful and he found himself in front of Prince Doran soon after his arrival. After explaining his situation, Doran decided not to throw Jaime in the dungeons and to treat him as a guest. That was how Jaime found himself strolling in the gardens with Myrcella. "Uncle! I must introduce you to my new friend, you will absolutely adore her!" Jaime smiled at her, but his thoughts returned to you. "Wait here! I will go find her." Jaime shook his head fondly.

                "You are not like other Lannisters," a voice said from behind him. Jaime turned to find Ellaria Sand standing there. "I used to be, but something changed me," Jaime responded, giving her a  slight bow. It was no secret that Ellaria despised the Lannisters after what happened to her paramour, Oberyn.  "Something or someone? A woman, perhaps?" Ellaria gave him a knowing smile. Jaime sighed. He had not known he'd been so obvious. "I can always tell," Ellaria said, as if reading his mind, "Who is she?"

                "Was. She died. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had auburn hair that shined when the sun hit it and clear grey eyes that resembled the sky after a storm. She had this way about her. She was strong, but at the same time, she was so caring and compassionate," Jaime forced the tears to stay away as he met Ellaria's gaze. She was still smiling at him. "She sounds charming. What was her name?" Jaime did not notice that Ellaria's eyes were now focused behind him, at the two young women approaching. "Her name was Y/N. Y/N Stark." Ellaria's grin grew even wider and Jaime was worried her face would crack. "Perhaps it is time for you to meet Myrcella's new friend," she said gesturing behind him. Jaime turned and dropped his helm.

                "Y-Y/N?" Your eyes widened at the sight of the man now standing in front of you. "Myrcella, why don't we give them a moment?" Ellaria said, taking the princess by the elbow and leading her away as you and Jaime continued to stare at one another. "No! You're dead!" Jaime cried, his surprise quickly transforming into grief and anger again. "I should be, but I am not," you told him sadly. You were happy to see Jaime again, but you were certain that he had moved on especially since he thought you were dead.

                "I mourned you! I was told your whole family was slaughtered!" Jaime yelled. "They were. I wasn't there. I left almost as soon as we arrived at The Twins," you were forcing yourself to stay calm. You weren't surprised that Jaime was angry. You were angry as well. You had been robbed of not only your family, but of the love you could have had with Jaime. It was that love that you wanted and that was the reason you left the Twins.

                _You quickly remounted your horse, hoping you could leave without your mother or brother noticing. Unfortunately for you, you weren't that lucky. "Y/N Stark, where do you think you are going this time of night?" your mother's voice rang out in the empty courtyard. "I'm leaving, Mother. I need to be with him," you told her. "No. If you must leave, you will go to Dorne." You glanced down at her. Why would she want you in Dorne of all places? You asked her. "If this war continues much longer, you will be safe in Dorne. There is no loyalty to the Lannisters there." To be certain you did as she asked, your mother sent six guards with you._

                Jaime looked closely at your face and could find no dishonesty there. "You wanted to come to me? Your mother told me that you wanted nothing more to do with me. It's why I left with Brienne so willingly," he told you. You shook your head as your eyes welled up with tears. Jaime pulled you to him with his good hand and kissed the top of your head. "I am never letting you out of my sight again, Y/N. I am leaving soon and I am going to take you with me, but first I must speak with Prince Doran." Before Jaime could walk away, you pulled his lips to yours. Nearly a year of missed kisses lead to the most passionate kiss Jaime had ever experienced.

                "Gods, I missed you," he said when you parted. "And I you," you whispered before taking his arm and leading him to the prince. Jaime wasted no time once he was in front of the Dornish prince. "I will not take Myrcella away. I have seen the love that has blossomed between my niece and your son and I cannot in good conscious take that from her. I will not deny her the love that I thought I had lost and I will face Cersei's wrath if I must. I leave tomorrow with Lady Y/N."

                True to his word, Jaime left the next morning along with you and Bronn. He was on deck, looking out at the calm sea when you approached him. "What is on your mind, my love?" you asked him, putting your arms around his waist. He smiled down at you. "I am going to renounce my knighthood and become Lord of Casterly Rock as my father wished, or that is what I wish to do." Your heart sank for a moment. If he was to be Lord of Casterly Rock, what would become of you? You had no family anymore. "Oh? What is there to stop you?" you asked, not certain you wanted to hear the answer.

                Jaime chuckled and moved to face you. "You. I will only rule at Casterly Rock if you are by my side, Y/N Stark. We have been denied our love for far too long." You met his Lannister green eyes and smiled. "I love you, Jaime. I do not care if you are a lord or a knight, I would follow you anywhere." Jaime couldn't begin to describe how he felt with his wolf by his side once again. He kissed you deeply and, for the first time in his life, the lion felt complete.


	32. First Son (Jon Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys demands that Jon and the reader give her their first born son. The reader is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and a teeny bit of fluff. Mentions of taking another person's child.

You crossed your arms over your chest in anger as you glared at your new husband. Jon's dark eyes were full of defeat. "Why doesn't she have her own children?!" you practically shouted at him. You and the newly discovered Targaryen had an arranged marriage, but you'd come to love the man. Right now, however, you wanted nothing more than to throttle him. "Why should I give up my child for her? She is perfectly capable of taking a king and bearing children of her own!"

                You had recently come to the realization you were with child and had excitedly told Jon, who reported it to his cousin, the new Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. The queen told Jon that, if the babe was a boy, Jon would have to allow Daenerys to groom the child to take over the Iron Throne. Daenerys would take your child as her own and you were furious the moment Jon told you.

                "Y/N, please. She is the queen. You cannot deny her." His voice was soft and soothing, but you were having none of it. "Jon, this is our child! You cannot let her take them, whether it is a boy or not. Please, Jon...Queen Daenerys can have her own children. Why must she take ours?" You were no longer shouting, but nearly crying instead. Jon came over and wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on the top of your head. "I know, love. I will talk to her."

                You pulled back a bit to look at him. His nearly black eyes were full of sadness and regret. You shook your head. "No. I will speak with her. One woman to another." You hugged Jon tightly before pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. He growled a bit and attacked your neck with kisses causing  you to giggle. "Go talk to her and then come back and finish what you just started," he told you, kissing you once more. You nodded and left your husband to go in search of the queen.

                It didn't take you long to find her and when you did, your anger came back. "Your Grace, I must speak with you," you said through gritted teeth. Daenerys took once glance at your face and agreed. The moment you were alone, you turned on her. "What gives you the right to take a child from its mother?" She blinked rapidly at you. "I am the queen." You scoffed and rolled your eyes. "And that means you are allowed to take my child from me? From Jon? How would you feel if someone took one of your dragons from you, oh great Mother of Dragons?"

                Daenerys stared, contemplating what you were saying. After several moments of silence, she said, "I must have an heir." You couldn't help the raise in your voice as you explained yet again that she could have children of her own. She watched as you tried to stay calm. It wasn't good for the baby for you to get too upset.

                You sat down in the nearest chair and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. Daenerys sat down across from you and the two of you spoke at length. You pleaded your case to her as calmly as you possibly could. When you finished, Daenerys said, "I will take your feelings into consideration." You got up to leave. You were too tired to fight anymore and at least she would think about what you said. That was all you could have hoped for.

                You found yourself back in your chambers where Jon was waiting for you. He looked at you expectantly. You didn't say anything as you removed your gown and donned your nightdress. You crawled into bed next to Jon and snuggled into his waiting arms. Jon listened intently as you told him what had happened, his arms tightening around you as he felt your body begin to shake with sobs.

                He kissed your temple and assured you that he would talk to Daenerys again and try to convince her. "If she refuses, we will leave. I am certain Sansa will make a place for us at Winterfell." You lifted your head to gaze into his eyes. "Truly?" He gave you a rare smile. "Of course. I would do anything for you and for our child." You kissed him deeply, wrapping your arm around his neck. When you broke apart, you gave him a cheeky grin. "I think it's time to finish what I started earlier, don't you?" Jon grabbed your hips and your giggles were heard down the corridors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that Daenerys is not actually Jon's cousin, but that had not been confirmed when I wrote this.


	33. His First Love (Jon Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Battle of the Bastards, Jon sees his first love again. It's too bad she's betrothed to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst with a little fluff at the end.

Winterfell. Jon breathed a sigh of relief as he walked through the corridors of his childhood home. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed it while he was at the Wall. Memories floated all around him like ghosts. Some brought him down, but others brought a smile to Jon's face. There was one common element to all of them. You.

            You were Jon's first love, the one he would never forget. He'd loved you once. Even when he had Ygritte, he hadn't forgotten you. Now Ygritte was dead and he hadn't seen you. It was possible that you were dead too. Jon felt more alone than ever before, but your memories were enough to keep him going forward.

            _Jon felt himself blush as you grabbed his hand. "Come on, Jon! Please?" You fluttered your eyelashes and Jon found himself caving to you. With a sigh, Jon nodded and got up. He lead you outside where you could still hear the music from the feast. He pulled you close and danced with you under the stars._

_Jon was sitting outside, sharpening his sword when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. He stiffened for a moment until he felt the kiss to his cheek. He smiled. "You shouldn't sneak up on a man with a weapon," he scolded gently and you giggled. "Well, you should be more observant of your surroundings, my dear Jon." Jon chuckled and sheathed his sword. He placed a hand on one of your arms. Then, he pulled you around his body so you were perched in his lap. You squealed in delight._

_"Do you really have to go?" you asked him. He'd just told you that he was joining the Night's Watch. He was packing his things, but stopped and turned to you. "You know I do. It's the only place I belong. I'm a bastard, Y/N. I have nothing to offer anyone except the Night's Watch." You shook your head, your eyes pricking with tears. "That's not true, Jon. You've offered me so much love. Isn't that enough?" Jon frowned. "I'm sorry, Y/N." You sniffled. "I'll miss you, but I know this what you have to do. Don't forget me." Jon stepped closer to you and rested his forehead on yours. "Never."_

            "What has you so lost in thought, Your Grace?" Jon froze. He recognized that voice. He could be parted from its owner for thousands of years and still know it. It was a voice he heard in his head when he was alone with nothing to distract him. A voice he heard in his dreams.

            Turning slowly, Jon was met with your (e/c) gaze. Your smile was soft, but he could see the pain in your eyes. For a few moments, the silence echoed through the empty corridor. You were locked in a staring match. Both of you wondered who would crack first and speak again. While staring, Jon discretely scanned your form.

            Like him, you looked older than you had the last time he saw you. Your face had lost a little more of its baby fat and your eyes had lost their naiveté. "So beautiful," was the only thought coursing through Jon's mind. He hadn't even realized he'd said it out loud until you responded. "Thank you." Jon shook his head and blushed.

            "J-Your Grace," you started, taking a small step toward him, "Welcome home." Those words were all it took for Jon to bestow his rare smile on you. "It is home, isn't it?" You nodded. "It is, Your Grace. Always has been and always will be." Jon's expression turned serious. "Your Grace? Since when are do we address each other so formally?" You turned away and sniffled. You were crying. "Since you became King in the North. We aren't the same people we were before."

            "That's true, but does that change things between us?" You nodded. "Yes, Jon. You left. I never thought I'd see you again and now that I have, everything has changed. We aren't Jon and Y/N anymore. We are King Jon Snow and Y/N, the baker's daughter. Our friendship has no place in the new order here."

            Jon got closer to you and gently grabbed your arm. He turned you to face him. "And what of our other relationship? Does that have a place? Or have you forgotten?" You scoffed. "Your lords would call for your head and you know that. And no, I haven't forgotten what we were, Jon. How could I? You were the first man I ever loved, but I am to be married. In a three moons time."

            Your words rooted Jon to the spot. You were betrothed. Engaged to be married. To someone that wasn't him. Jon knew he had no right to his jealousy, but he couldn't help it. It was his own fault, he knew, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he had returned and wanted you in his life. "What we had cannot be again, Jon," you had continued.

            "Why are you here then?" Jon asked through clenched teeth. You did your best to smile, but Jon could tell it was fake. "I came to congratulate you on your victory and your crowning. You will be a great king, Jon, if you listen to your people. I wish you all the best." You carefully removed your arm from his grip and turned to walk away. "Do you love him? Are you happy?" Jon called out to you. You glanced over your shoulder. "It doesn't matter." Turning your face away once more, you walked down the corridor. Jon stared after you with the feeling of his heart sinking to his feet.

 

***time skip***

 

            _"Do you love him? Are you happy?" Jon called out to you. You glanced over your shoulder. "It doesn't matter."_

            Your words echoed in Jon's mind for weeks after your last encounter. Despite everything going on around him, Jon couldn't shake the haunting memories. What had you meant? Surely if you were happy, you would have said so when he asked...wouldn't you? If you loved your betrothed, wouldn't you happily tell the world? The questions merely served to drive Jon mad. That is, until someone helped him see a way to change things.

            Jon was lost in thought again when Davos and Sansa approached him. Brienne bringing up the rear. "Jon?" The new king barely looked up from his work. "Jon!" The dark-haired male jumped when his sister yelled. "What is it, Sansa?" Sansa grinned. "There's something I have to tell you...privately." Jon stood and followed Sansa from the room after letting Davos know he'd be back in a moment.

            "What is so important, Sansa?" Sansa  looked up at Jon with her Tully blue eyes shining happily. "I've just been outside and I ran into Y/N's sisters." Jon fought to keep his expression neutral. "And this is important?' Sansa frowned and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Jon. Let me finish. I heard them talking. According to them, Y/N has been begging her father to let her out of her betrothal." Jon sighed heavily. He didn't appreciate his sister's attempt at matchmaking. "Sansa, I don't have time for this. I don't have time for false hope." Jon turned to head back to where Davos was waiting.

            "I thought you loved her, Jon!" Sansa cried. Jon turned with clenched fists. "I have always loved her, Sansa! But she is promised to another and I am now the King. I can't force her to break her promise and I can't marry a baker's daughter without losing the support of the other lords!" He didn't wait for his sister to respond before turning around again and heading inside.

            Jon and Davos immediately began talking strategy for the war to come, but it didn't last long. Davos kept looking at Jon in deep contemplation until he finally said something. "I, uh, couldn't help but to overhear your discussion with Lady Sansa." Jon frowned and bit back a sigh. "I should have been a bit more discreet," he muttered. Davos chuckled. "If I may offer some advice, Your Grace?" Jon gave a little nodded.

            "Thank you. You said that marriage to a baker's daughter would lose the support of the other lords. Forgive me, Your Grace, but I find that hard to believe. Why should they back out when there is a chance of you securing your throne through marriage? A chance for your legacy to carry on to fight for the people? And who better to fight and speak for the people than _one of the people_?"

            Jon didn't reply for a minute. Davos made a valid point. Who better to champion for the people of the North than a woman who has lived and worked among them her whole life? But the nagging in the back of Jon's head was still there. You were betrothed after all! And what if Davos was wrong? What if the lords did have a problem with Jon marrying a low born woman? And what about your father and fiance?

            "Thank you for your advice, Ser Davos, but there is nothing I can do. Y/N is betrothed-" Davos interrupted, "Unhappily, if these old ears heard right." Jon scowled before he continued, "And I won't ask her to break that promise." Davos shrugged a bit. "There may be a way around that too. Don't ask her. Talk to her father. The betrothal was clearly his wish after all, He can break it in exchange for another promise...maybe from a king."

            Davos left after that, leaving Jon to his thoughts. Once again, the older knight had a point. Now Jon's heart was torn between his love and his duty. He sat in thought for hours. He was running out of time. You were due to marry another within a month. If Jon was going to make his move, he needed to do it quickly. Making up his mind, Jon rose from his seat and left the room once more.

            A few hours later, Jon was in his study when you and your father were announced. Your father looked petrified at the thought of being summoned before the king. And you? You looked so worn and tired, as if your impending marriage was the worst pain you'd ever felt. "You sent for us, Your Grace?" Jon did his best to give a friendly smile. "I did. I was hoping to speak to you alone for a moment first."

            Jon and your father's eyes drifted to you. You nodded stiffly before leaving the room. You paced outside the study, wondering what they could possibly be talking about. The raised voices were still muffled behind the door. You cursed the stone buildings. What could Jon have possibly wanted with you and your father?

            The door finally opened again. Based on the yelling, you'd expected your father to look angry. Instead, he looked thrilled. "The king wishes to speak to you, Y/N." He ushered you through the door before you could protest. The door closed behind you and you stood face to face with Jon. Alone. "How may I assist you, Your Grace?"

            "First, you can stop with the 'Your Grace' nonsense. And start calling me 'Jon'. It is the proper thing to do with your betrothed." You blinked almost comically. "M-My what?" Jon rose from his seat and came around to where you were standing, dumbfounded. "Only if you wish. Y/N, I am so tired of denying myself what I truly want. I never wanted to be king or even a lord. I only wanted to prove that I was worthy of being a Stark. I have done that in the eyes of my people."

            You started to speak, but he continued, "I was wrong. That wasn't what I really wanted. I really wanted you. To be with you. I realized it wasn't the Stark name I wanted to be worthy of. It was you. When you told me of your betrothal, I was heartbroken." You licked your lips. "What of the other lords? What of my fiance?"

            "Better to ask forgiveness than permission with the lords. And I am certain they will not object to you, anyway. As for your former betrothed, it was why I spoke to your father. To convince him to break the betrothal so I may be free to marry you, should you wish it. If not, I have made your father promise to let you wed whoever you want." You stood there, staring at Jon and unable to speak. He was offering you what you wanted. A way out of your betrothal. And more than that. He was there offering you his heart. The one thing you'd always hoped for.

            "Please answer me, Y/N," he whispered. He was standing so close, but refused to touch you. "Jon," you whispered, but couldn't figure out the words to continue your thought. So, you did the only thing you could think of. You gently grabbed Jon's face in your hands and pulled his face toward you. You kissed him more deeply than you ever had before. Jon sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around you.

            You kissed him until you couldn't breathe anymore. You pulled away panting, resting your forehead on Jon's. After catching his breath, Jon asked, "Does that mean your answer is yes?" You giggled lightly. "Yes, Jon. It absolutely means yes." Jon held you tighter and pressed your lips together again.


	34. Girl Crow pt. 1 (Jon Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader takes her brother's place at the Wall. Based on Mulan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings, but as I said, it's movie based!

You felt your throat tighten as the Lord Commander's dark eyes scanned your face. You did your best to keep your expression neutral but your heart was pounding in your chest. What if he noticed that you weren't who you claimed to be? Or rather _what_ you claimed to be.

                After your mother died, your grandfather insisted that your bastard brother be sent to the Wall. You had protested just as hard as your brother had, but in the end, your grandfather's word was law. Your brother was a timid thing, apt to attacks of nerves when feeling pressured. He wouldn't survive at the Wall and you both knew it. Then, you had an idea. It was mad, but you knew you just had to do it.

                You made sure to send your brother away the night before the carriage came. You told him to run and not look back. Once you were certain he was gone, you ran to your chambers, lopped off your beautiful (h/c) locks and changed into trousers and a tunic. You had to bind your breasts, but that was the price to pay. The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch was expecting (Y/B/N) of House (Y/L/N) and that was who he would get, as long as you weren't caught.

                That's what lead you to this moment. The moment of truth. Lord Commander Jon Snow looking you up and down as if sizing you up. Then, he nodded and you were escorted to where the other new recruits were. Phase one was complete. Phase two is what scared you more. Fighting. You knew how to fight, sure. You had learned in secret, but having to fight against all these men. They were bigger than you were. Stronger and faster too. Still, you refused to let your resolve crumble.

                A few weeks later, you stared ahead in shock. You'd gotten through the training and now you were going to be a sworn brother of the Night's Watch. That wasn't what surprised you. What surprised you was that Lord Commander Snow had asked for you to be his steward. You took your vows and then reported to the Lord Commander's chambers. You walked in to find a shirtless Jon Snow standing by the fire and you felt your face heat up. This was going to be interesting.

***time skip***

                Weeks with the Night's Watch flew by. Working as Jon's steward was hard work, but he was kind and patient. Whenever you felt like giving up, you just reminded yourself why you were doing it. However, remembering your true brother did little to earn the respect of your fellow "brothers". They didn't like you for some reason. They were worse than gossiping ladies. Talking about you behind your back and doing everything they could to make sure you fell flat on your face. Except for Edd, Pyp and Sam of course.  And Jon.

                Every time you thought about Jon, you couldn't help but smile. He was everything you ever could have wanted in a man. Well, with the exception of the vows that prohibited him from marriage and children. Still, he was a kind man. A man smarter than most people gave credit. He knew how to fight and was loyal to a fault. You couldn't deny that you were in love with him. And that made it all the more awkward to be his personal steward. You had no doubt that the two of you could be great together...if not for the fact that he thought you were a man.

                You were sitting with your friends when one of your superiors called you. "Y/B/N!" You got up and approached Ser Alliser Thorne. In his usual barking tone, he sent you to Maester Aemon to fetch something. You went, grumbling the whole time. They had other stewards for this, but they were determined to make your life miserable it seemed.

                You quickly found Maester Aemon and told him what you needed. "Of course," he said in the soft voice he only used for you. You sometimes wondered if the old, blind man knew that you weren't a man. As you thought about it, your mind traveled to the binding across your chest and frowned. Whenever you thought about it, you began to itch. Now, you were eager to return to your chambers so you could at least remove your tunic and scratch.

                The rest of the evening was torture for you. Your mind was constantly on the itching sensation around your chest and upper stomach.  As soon as you could, you practically ran to your room, closed the door and ripped off your tunic. You started to unbind your breasts. You hadn't realized that you forgot to bar the door until you heard it open. You jumped and slowly looked up from what you were doing to find Jon staring there, gaping in disbelief.

                "You-You're a woman." It wasn't a question. HIs cheeks were red and you could feel that yours were too. Still, you weren't about to crumble now. "Could you at least close the door, Lord Commander?" Your voice was shaky. Jon stared for a moment more. You could tell he was trying to process but you felt even more exposed with the door still open, knowing that anyone could walk by. "Please."

                Jon snapped out of it, took a step in and closed the door behind him. When he turned back around, he avoided looking at you. You sighed heavily and pulled your tunic back on. So much for getting comfortable.

                "Who are you?" Jon finally asked, surprising you. "My name is Y/N." His expression hardened. "You are a woman. You've lied from the beginning." You nodded, hoping he'd let you explain. He looked at your face. "Why?" You quickly explained your decision, grateful that he had given you the opportunity to do so. Jon listened quietly, not interrupting or even changing expressions. He just sat there.

                "Does anyone else know? Sam? Pyp?" You shook your heard vehemently. "No one. Except perhaps Maester Aemon. I think he suspects." Jon rolled his eyes. "That old man sees more than most." You bit your lip, wondering what your fate would be. It was clear that Jon was having difficulty processing the information.

                "You lied, Y/B-" he stopped and corrected, "Y/N.  You lied to me and to everyone of your brothers here. And more to the point, there are no women allowed at the Wall. You're here among rapists and murderers. Did you ever stop to think about what would happen if they found out? Especially Ser Alliser? He'd have you strung up without a second thought." You really hated thought of that, but you didn't need Jon scolding you like you were a child.

                "I know that, Lord Commander. But protecting my brother was more important. Wouldn't you do anything for your siblings? For those you love?" Jon opened his mouth to answer, but closed it quickly. He remembered the time he nearly deserted the Night's Watch to help Robb. It was only because Sam came and got him that he returned.

                "Fair enough." You let out a breath and smiled slightly. "So, Lord Commander, what is my fate? Will you allow me to continue to serve as your steward, honoring my vows and protecting my brother? Or will you expose my secret and hang me?" Jon knew right away that he would never hang you. You didn't deserve that in his eyes. You were only doing what anyone else in your position would do.

                "You will continue on as my steward. No one will know what you are except for me." You smiled at him. "Thank you, Lord Commander." Then, you surprised even yourself with your next action. You threw your arms around him and hugged him close. Jon stiffened for a brief moment, but he hugged back.

                 It felt strange, having you in his arms. He had come to know you as Y/B/N. A great and loyal steward. Now, he couldn't help but be excited about getting to know you as Y/N. A woman who was brave enough to take her brother's place in a dangerous situation. Jon smiled to himself at the thought.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two more parts coming!


	35. A Little Gentleness (Tyrion Lannister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion isn't used to people being kind or gentle with him. Until his future wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, but also Tyrion voicing other people's discrimination about being a dwarf.

You smiled at Tyrion. You couldn't understand why people didn't like him. True, he was sarcastic and often times insulting, but all in all, he was a great man. He was witty and charming when he wanted to be and so intelligent. You came to the conclusion that most people chose not to enjoy his company because he was a dwarf and that didn't sit right with you.

                Considering the hundreds of other men you could have been betrothed to, you counted yourself lucky that you were betrothed to Tyrion. The two of you actually got along and you grew to care for him. A lot. In fact, you could almost say that you loved him. Not that he would ever believe it.

                Tyrion, though he boasted otherwise, had very low self-esteem. He didn't believe that anyone could love a dwarf. Not really. You had tried to reassure him that you were happy to be betrothed to him despite the fact that it was arranged. Of course, he thought you were simply playing along with whatever Joffrey wanted so you wouldn't lose your head. That is, until one night during supper.

                Once more, Tyrion was the butt of many jokes. You hated it. You ate in silence unless young Myrcella asked you questions, as she usually did. When you finished, you excused yourself and got up. As you passed by Tyrion, you gave his hand a slight, loving squeeze. Then, you left the room. Tyrion had frozen with a soft gasp as soon as your hand made contact with his. It was as if you hadn't noticed you'd done it. He had, and so had everyone else around the rather large table.

                As soon as he could, Tyrion got up from the table and went after you. At that time, he figured you were in your chambers. His legs carried him there and he knocked quickly. "Come in," your soft voice called out. Tyrion opened the door and saw you sitting at your vanity as your handmaiden brushed your hair. You smiled at him. He was taken aback. How had he never noticed how tender your smile was when you looked at him?

                You waved your handmaiden off and turned in your seat. "Lord Tyrion. What brings you here?" Tyrion poured himself a goblet of wine. "What you did at supper." Your brows drew together. "What did I do?" Tyrion relayed what you had done with grabbing his hand. You laughed lightly. You hadn't realized you'd done it. It was a natural thing for you. "Does it bother you?" you asked.

                For a moment, Tyrion didn't answer. Did it? Or was it a welcome gesture, albeit unexpected? He glanced up at you and found you looking at him expectantly. "No," he finally said. You reached over and took his small hand in yours. "Wonderful. You deserve all the gentle tenderness in the world, my lord and I am the woman lucky enough to be able to give it to you as your wife-to-be."

                "Lucky?" You grinned and nodded. "Of course. Tyrion," you started, once more surprising him. You only ever address him by his title. "You are everything I could ever have asked for in a husband. You are intelligent and charming. You are not naive and you keep me from being so." Tyrion looked down at your intertwined hands. "I am a dwarf. I am no one's idea of a perfect husband."

                With your free hand, you reached over and lifted his chin up gently. "You are to me. So you're a dwarf. I don't care. Your stature doesn't change who you are on the inside. Inside, you are the biggest man to ever walk the earth. Bigger even than the Mountain. And being dwarf doesn't change the fact that I love you unconditionally. As I said, I am lucky enough to be betrothed to a man that I absolutely adore."

                Tyrion stared at you the whole time you were speaking. His eyes were scanning your face for any sign of deceit. There was nothing there other than gentleness, adoration, and love. It was then that Tyrion registered what you'd said. "Did you just say that you love me?" You giggled and finally let go of his chin. "I did, Tyrion. I love you very much and I hope you will believe that one day." Tyrion actually smiled. "The more you say it, the more I shall believe it." The two of you shared a laugh.

                When you stopped laughing, you smiled at him again. "May I kiss you, my lord?" Tyrion blinked in shock. He nodded and you leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He took his hand out of yours and moved it to rest on your cheek. Just like you, your kiss was gentle and tender. You pulled away after a moment and pressed your forehead to his. "I love you, Tyrion." Tyrion's heart swelled at your words. He had a feeling it wouldn't take him long to fully believe that he was loved. All it would take was a little gentleness.


	36. Arranged (Tyrion Lannister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to get out of marrying Joffrey, the reader comes up with a plan with Tyrion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arranged marriage. Fluff

"No." You starred at Lord Tywin Lannister stunned. Tywin arched his eyebrow at your boldness. '"My Lord Hand, with all due respect, King Joffrey is a child. I am far too old for him," you argued. It was true. Joffrey was many years younger than you were. "My sister Sansa would be a better match for His Grace." It's not that you would wish such a marriage on your sister, but you certainly had no desire to marry the spoiled king either. "That may be, but I suspect that you could keep him in line where your sister could not. You may go," Lord Tywin stated, putting an end to the conversation.

                With both your parents and your brother dead, the Hand of the King decided that he would arrange marriages for both you and Sansa. You had been certain that Sansa would be wed to Joffrey and you would be wed to some obscure lord or other. You gave a slight curtsy and left the room. As you fought back tears, you went in search of your best friend, Tyrion Lannister. To no surprise, you found him in the library.

                Upon seeing your now tear-streaked face, Tyrion put his book down and poured you a goblet of wine. "What's happened?" You quickly told him everything in between sobs. As you calmed yourself, Tyrion patted your hand with his smaller one. He wasn't surprised at his father's actions. In fact, after the death of Eddard Stark, he had expected it, but he wasn't happy about it.

                He wasn't happy to see this strong and beautiful woman before him breaking down. You were the one that brought a light to King's Landing that wasn't there before, at least not for him. The two of you would sit in the library for hours on end, discussing everything from the literature surrounding you to all that was happening in Westeros. During the months you had been in King's Landing, you had gotten close. Tyrion decided that he couldn't let you suffer such a cruel fate. He couldn't sit by while you were forced to wed Joffrey.

***later that day***

                "Father, perhaps we should reconsider Joffrey's betrothal to Lady Y/N. After all, she is years older than he," Tyrion suggested carefully. He knew that if he said the wrong thing, his plan would never work. "And what would have me do? She must be married off and soon, and who better than Joffrey?" Tywin asked his youngest son. "And why should Joffrey be forced to marry a lady who  is not only older, but is the daughter of a man executed for treason?" Tyrion fired back, "You have told me that I am not worthy of being Lord of Casterly Rock. If, as your son, I am not worthy of such a title, how can a young woman from a traitorous family be worthy of the title of Queen?" He winced internally as he said those things about you.

                Tywin sat back in his chair, taking Tyrion's inquiry into consideration. "You have made a very good point. Perhaps I shall reconsider and wed Lady Y/N to someone else. You perhaps?" Tyrion fought a smile. His plan was working. "I do not suppose I expect a better match," he said. Tywin watched his son closely. "Very well. I shall inform the lady right away." Tyrion thanked his father and left the room. He waited just outside the door as he waited for you to appear.

                You gave him a smile before you entered the room. You knew his plan and you had your part to play in it. "You sent for me, my Lord Hand?" you asked, diplomatically. You desperately hoped that Tyrion had convinced him to call off the betrothal to Joffrey. "I did. I have given your argument some thought and have decided that you shall no longer be wed to His Grace." You had to stop yourself from grinning. Tyrion's idea was working.

                "Oh? I assume, then, that you have betrothed me to another?" you asked, attempting to sound nonchalant. Tywin gave a curt nod. "I have. To my son, Tyrion Lannister." You did your very best to act to surprised. "To Tyrion, my Lord?" Tywin observed your actions and believed that you were unhappy with the match. Almost as unhappy as the previous match with Joffrey. "Does this match suit you?" You knew how you wanted to respond. You wanted to respond with a firm yes, but Tyrion had warned you that if you reacted to the positive, Tywin would never allow it. Instead, you said the first thing you could think of.

                "I'd rather marry the Hound, my Lord," you said and it nearly killed you to say it. A cruel smile spread across Tywin's face. "Believe me when I tell you, that Tyrion is a far better match for you than the dog. You will wed Tyrion in a fortnight. Now leave." You turned away from him and finally allowed yourself a cheeky grin as the doors opened. As soon as the doors closed behind you, Tyrion was at your side. "Did it work?" he asked.

                "Like a charm. We are to be wed in a fortnight," you answered, offering him your hand which he gladly took. "Thank you, Tyrion. You saved me from a fate worse than death." He laughed as the two of you made your way back to the library. "Of course. I care for you, Y/N. I would never allow such a sharp-minded woman to wither in an arranged marriage with my nephew." You gave his hand a small squeeze and entered the library where the two of you spent the rest of the day. His head resting on your lap, your fingers combing through his hair as you read in silence.

                This is what you wanted. Your best friend would soon be your husband. You could spend many of your days just like that. Quietly in one another's company. You stopped reading for a moment and looked down at him. You took in every feature of his face, including the scar. Tyrion lowered his book and met your gaze. You leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to his forehead before returning to your book with a smile.


	37. Not a Common Whore (Tyrion Lannister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion mets a whore in Littlefinger's brothel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of prostitution. Angst and fluff.

Tyrion Lannister sighed as he entered Littlefinger's brothel for the third time that week. The first time he'd gone, it had been for the same reason anyone else went to a brothel. That was when he met you the first time. You were a new girl and Tyrion had taken an instant liking to you. He came back the next day and here he was again. He found you in the same spot as always, curled up in a chair, a book in your lap and a look of confusion and frustration on your face as you tried to mouth the words until you looked up at the Lannister.

                "Good afternoon, milord," you greeted with a sly smile. "What is that book you keep reading?" You glanced down at the book and then back up at Tyrion, a blush painting your cheeks. Tyrion found it quite amusing that a woman in your occupation would blush at anything. "I, uh..." you began, but trailed off, embarrassed. Tyrion could see the uncertainty in your face. "You don't know how to read, do you my lady?" You shook your head, as the tears welled up in your eyes.

                Tyrion was always kind to you, even going so far as to call you "my lady" even though you weren't one. He walked over to the chair while you bit down on your lip to keep your sobs from escaping. Crying wasn't good for business, which Littlefinger didn't take kindly to. He'd throw you out for being a bad investment. "I try, truly I do, but I cannot learn," you told Tyrion when you'd stopped crying. Tyrion was glad to be a Lannister that day. As long as he had the gold, Tyrion could spend as much time as he wanted with you and that gave him an idea.

                "Perhaps, instead of our usual activities, I could assist you in learning to read," he said softly. You gaped at the lord for a moment before shaking your head. "Lord Baelish would never allow it. My job-" Tyrion cut you off. "Your job is to keep men happy. It would make me very happy to teach you, Y/N." You looked down at him. You didn't really trust him, or any man for that matter, but so far, Tyrion had been nothing but a gentleman, despite the fact that he paid for your company.

                After several moments of contemplation, you agreed and Tyrion began lessons that afternoon. Contrary to what you believed, Tyrion discovered that you were not stupid. You were quite intelligent and could have been a learned woman had you been given the opportunity. You picked up the sounds of letters quickly, much to Tyrion's delight. By the time he left that evening, you could read most individual letters and you promised to practice as much as possible.

                Over the course of several weeks, Tyrion came to the brothel every day he could spare the time, making certain that Littlefinger understood that you were to be free for him, no matter what. Every day when he appeared, you greeted him with a smile. Soon, you were reading well enough on your own and your lessons became long, in-depth conversations. Tyrion found himself falling for you more and more every day, something that did not go unnoticed by his father.

                "You have been spending far too much time at that brothel, Tyrion. Which whore has turned your head this time?" Tywin asked his youngest son one evening after supper when Tyrion rose to return to the brothel. He turned back to his father, his small hands clenched into fists. "You are a Lannister and you need to start acting like it. Must you consistently run your family name into the mud by throwing in your lot with a common whore?"

                "Y/N is not a common whore! She is far more intelligent that any lady I have ever met. She has a mind for politics as well as economics and numbers. She is witty and charming and every man in the world would fall in love with her, given the chance," Tyrion defended you fiercely, surprising even himself. In truth, he'd probably just put you in danger. Tywin shook his head, knowing there was no talking Tyrion out of anything to do with you. Tyrion turned on his heel and made his way down to Littlefinger's brothel.

                He found you in your room, throwing clothing into a bag. "Where are you going?" he asked. You jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. "I'm leaving King's Landing," you told him. He cocked his head in confusion. "Why, my lady?" You scoffed and threw your bad down on the bed. "Don't call me that! I am no lady! I'm nothing but a common whore! A woman who has no say over her own body and who is stupid enough to think there was any sort of protection for her kind of woman," you declared passionately.

                Tyrion stepped forward, taking your hand in his smaller one. "Y/N, you are not stupid. You are not a common whore. You are so much more than that. If you wish to leave King's Landing, then I will assist you, but I do not wish for you to leave because someone has made you feel this way," he told you. You sank down on the bed. "I...was attacked by a group of men when I went to the market today. They told me that because I was willing to lay down for money, what they were going to do wouldn't be considered rape..."

                "Did they?" he asked, worried. You shook your head. "No. Lord Baelish happened to be in the market with Lord Varys and they saved me. I told Lord Baelish that I would not cause any more trouble and I would leave today. He wasn't happy about it." Tyrion chuckled. "I imagine not. After all, you've been his most successful investment the past few months, thanks to your lessons." Then, his demeanor changed into a serious one. "Don't leave, Y/N."

                "What reason do I have to stay?" you asked him, not taking your (e/c) orbs off him. "I want you to stay. Not because you are willing to open your legs for me, but because I have enjoyed your company these past moons and I wish to continue to enjoy your company." You smiled at him through your tears. "Thank you for those kind words, milord. I don't know if you mean them, but you have lifted my spirits," you told him. Tyrion returned your smile and replied, "I mean every word. I can't deny that I have feelings for you, Y/N. I may even go as far as to say that I love you."

                You blinked at him in amazement. No one had ever said those words to you, especially not since you began working for Littlefinger. You never expected it and you certainly never expected to return those feelings. "I-I love you, Tyrion." You leaned down and wrapped your arms around him. He smelled of wine and old scrolls. You inhaled the scent as if you'd never smell it again. As you held him close, you prayed it wasn't a dream and that Tyrion really did love you.


	38. Baby Lion (Tywin Lannister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei hates her father's new bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, mentions of harassment, fluff.

You knew when your father arranged a marriage to Tywin Lannister that it would be difficult. Tywin was a difficult man to get along with. What you didn't expect was for his daughter to be so cold and cruel to you. You'd met Cersei and her twin brother Jaime when you and Tywin traveled to King's Landing. The trip was difficult for you, but you chalked that up to being pregnant. Yes, you were pregnant with Tywin's fourth child.

                It was obvious the moment you entered the Red Keep that Cersei didn't care for you and when she saw your ever-expanding belly, she glared at you with such fierceness, you almost cringed into Tywin. However, you knew that Tywin would expect you to be as fearless as a Lannister so you squared your shoulders and stared down the only daughter of your husband. She backed down, but you couldn't shake the nerves.

                You soon discovered that Cersei was cruel and manipulative and would do anything to have her way. You lost count of how many times the guards had to save your life from random sellswords and assassins that you were certain Cersei hired. At first, you were determined to handle things yourself, but as your were now seven months gone, it was getting more and more difficult. So, you finally had to tell Tywin your suspicions.

                You knocked on the door of his study in the Tower of the Hand. "Come," he rough voice called out and you shakily opened the door. "Ah, Y/N. What can I do for you, my dear?" he asked. Tywin was not a gentle man, nor even a kind man but he took care of his family. "Lord Husband," you greeted, biting your bottom lip nervously. Would he even believe you? He sat silently waiting for you to continue. You took a deep breath to steel your nerves and let everything out. The longer you spoke, the angrier Tywin became until he finally held up a hand to stop you.

                "I will investigate this matter personally. Until I get to the bottom of this, you shall remain by my side at all times until the child is born. If that isn't possible, you shall stay in your chambers with a guard that I trust. Is that understood?" It wasn't really a question, but you agreed anyway. No one argued with Tywin Lannister. He was the Hand of the King and it was surely a death sentence to anger with him. Tywin gave a smirk and turned his attention back to the parchment in front of him. "Are you going to stand there all day?" he asked without looking up. You blushed and sat in a nearby chair.

                For the next two months, Tywin was always by your side. He watched Cersei like a hawk. He couldn't understand why Cersei hated you so much, especially since Jaime seemed to enjoy your company. Since Tywin had been by your side, there had been no more attempts on your life. The one day he did leave you alone, was the day you went into labor. He'd only been away from you for a few minutes when another well paid guard made his move to harm you. The poor knight didn't know what to when you suddenly let out a cry of pain as the first contraction hit.

                The confused knight realized what was happening and, instead of killing you as he was hired to do, he scooped you up and carried you to your chambers. He then sent for your handmaiden to inform the Maester and Lord Tywin. The Maester was in your chambers in minutes and Tywin shortly after. Normally, Tywin would not dare to intrude on such a moment, but with so many attempts on your life so far it wasn't safe for you to be left in such a vulnerable position.

                Several hours later, you held your small babe to your chest. The Maester left you and Tywin, but Cersei entered a moment later with Jaime close behind. "The entire Keep heard this child's cries," Cersei said, her voice laced with venom and you knew she wasn't talking about the babe. Jaime whispered, "Cersei." Tywin stood up and stalked over to his daughter. "That is enough, Cersei. I will not stand for you disrespecting the Lady of Casterly Rock and your-" Cersei cut him off, "Do not call that child my mother."

                You sighed loudly, bringing their attention back to you. "Cersei, I do not understand what I have done to make you hate me so, but I am not going to take it anymore. You do not have to like me, but like it or not, I am married to your father and this babe in my arms is your sister." Cersei opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She took a few careful steps toward you, gazing longingly at the little girl cradled in your arms.

                Her flicked between you and the babe and you could see the question in her eyes. Surely she wouldn't harm her own blood? You carefully held the baby out to her. Her eyes widened, but she took the child. After a moment, a small smile spread on her face. She spoke softly to the girl. "Hello, little sister." You smiled yourself and felt your eye lids droop. The last thing you saw before falling asleep were the two Lannister daughters, the older cooing softly to the baby Lion.


	39. Leave Him Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin's wife hates the way he treats Tyrion and speaks up about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and a little fluff. Tywin being a jerk to Tyrion.

All-in-all, Tywin wasn't a bad husband. Sure, you'd fought against the arranged marriage with everything you had in you to fight. But, as time wore on, you discovered that the man wasn't as bad as he seemed, at least not all the time. It was clear to you that, although he wasn't thrilled about the idea of marrying again, Tywin was going to do his best to be a good husband and provider. Not a bad match really. However, there was one thing that irked your nerves like no other.

            Tywin already had three children when you married him. The twins and Tyrion. Tywin was strict with his children, that was true, but he loved them. Except for Tyrion it seemed. Tyrion could do no right in his father's eyes and that irritated you. The boy tried his hardest, but it was never good enough. Tywin was never happy with Tyrion. He would berate him and be much quicker to temper with Tyrion than with either one of the twins. It wasn't fair and one day, you decided to speak up.

            Tywin was angry with Tyrion yet again. The boy had failed to be successful at something all other lords were able to do. You could almost feel the shame rolling off your youngest stepson. "Tywin, leave him alone," you said softly at first. Jaime was the only one to hear you. He looked at you with wide eyes. No one told his father what to do. Tywin continued to show his anger.

            "Tywin, leave him alone!" you snapped, catching the attention of your husband and his other two children. Cersei's expression mirrored Jaime's and Tyrion looked at you with tears in his eyes. Tears that he had desperately been trying to hold back. And Tywin? Tywin looked like he was ready to throw you in the dungeons of Casterly Rock and let you rot there. For what seemed like an eternity, they all stared at you. "Children, leave us. Your father and I have something to discuss." The three children had never moved faster. Even Tyrion on his short legs could not escape the room quickly enough.

            As soon as the door closed behind the children, you turned back to Tywin. Before you could even say a word, Tywin spoke, "Do not presume to tell me how to raise my children." You scoffed and crossed your arms over your chest. "Then don't hold one child in less regard than the other two. Do not hold Tyrion to a higher standard than you do Jaime and Cersei. He is your child, same as they are!"

            "By what right-" he started, but you cut him off. "By the right that I am your wife! They are my children now too, and I will not stand idly by while you treat one so deplorably. If this is how you are with Tyrion, how will you be with our child?! The one that isn't your first wife's?!" You snapped your mouth closed. You hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Our..." Tywin trailed off as your hand went to your still-flat stomach. "Yes, lord husband. Our child." Without giving him a chance to reply, you darted from the room.

            You were in your chambers, lying on your side in bed when Tywin found you again hours later. You were facing away from the door, but he could see your shoulders shaking with sobs. Tywin wasn't a man of regrets, but he knew when he was wrong and he had been wrong. He was wrong to yell at you for speaking up for what you thought was right. It was something his first wife would have done for her children too.

            "Y/N," he says softly. You don't turn to look at him. In fact, you don't even acknowledge that you heard him, but he knows you did. It would be hard not to in the quiet room. Sighing, Tywin sits on the edge of the bed. "I should not have yelled at you." You still didn't move. Tywin wanted to groan. Of course you weren't going to let him off that easy. Why should you? He knew you weren't going to let it go without an apology...the one thing Tywin wasn't really keen on giving.

            "I'm sorry," he ground out, the word dripping from his tongue like acid. You inched your head toward him. "What?" He glanced at you. "I won't repeat myself, Y/N." You slowly sat up and faced him fully. "Do you mean that?" He looked at you and nodded. You sniffled before getting up to clean your face in the wash basin.

            Once your face was clean, you turned to face your husband again. "I need to know that I can count on you to be a good father to this child, no matter what, Tywin. I don't see that when I watch how you interact with Tyrion, who is still a child. Dwarf or no, he is your son. What if something is wrong with this baby? Are you going to do the same thing to him or her as you do to Tyrion? I'll tell you this now. I won't stand for it. I will leave, your family name be damned."

            Tywin could tell by the tone of your voice that you weren't joking. He nodded and you smiled. "Good." You walked over and wrapped your arms around his middle. "And will you let up on Tyrion a little, please? He's a good boy and needs a little more support from you." Tywin slowly hugged you back, not used to the affection. "I will try. But he tries my patience." You sighed. "Good enough for me. Now, will you lie with me?" Tywin allowed himself a small smile as he obliged.


	40. The Spirit of the Bear (Robb Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb is married to a Mormont and she's feisty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of battle and injury.

Winterfell was much colder than you expected. Colder than Bear Island. However, it was the home of your husband, so you were going to tough it out, no matter what. Actually, you wouldn't be there for long. Robb had decided to ride south. He was bringing war to King's Landing, if only to avenge his father and brother, Bran. You were determined to go with him. To fight alongside him.

            Robb, however, had a different idea. He wanted you to stay in Winterfell. Of course, you refused. You weren't like the typical lady and he knew it. You knew how to fight and how to defend yourself.  Robb didn't like it, but he let you accompany him. He tried to keep you from fighting. In fact, he tried so hard, it lead to many fights between you both.

            "I can fight, Robb! I am a trained warrior!" you cried, pacing around your shared tent. Robb was expecting another battle with the Lannister army any day now and you had once more been trying to convince your husband to let you fight with him. "I said no, Y/N! Can't you see that I'm trying to protect you?!" You clenched your fists at your sides. "I can protect myself. Why are you so against this?"

            "Because I love you! I can't risk your life, Y/N!" You opened your mouth to yell back at him, but stopped. Robb had never said _those_ words to you before. Your marriage had been one of convenience and advantage, not one of love. You never expected to hear those words from Robb.

            "Robb," you began, your voice much softer than it had been, "I love you, too. That's why I want to fight with you. To keep you safe. I cannot stand the thought that you might die while I sit here and do nothing." You gazed into his cerulean eyes and saw them soften. Robb reached over and took your hands in his. "My darling, I will do everything in my power to return to you. I swear it. But please, stay here." You frowned again, but decided against fighting. With a battle looming just beyond the dawn, you didn't want to spend what could possibly be your last night with your husband arguing.

            The next morning, you bid Robb farewell. Once he was out of sight, you quickly donned your own armor and a helm and made your way to a horse. You were going to fight no matter what Robb had to say about it. You had the spirit of Bear Island and you would not give up so easily. So, you rode out in secret, ready to fight to the death if necessary to protect to your husband and your people.

            The battle began sooner than anyone expected. The Lannisters had set an ambush for your army. Luckily, your men were all prepared and easily took down the army. Your (e/c) scanned the battlefield as you cut down yet another soldier. You couldn't see Robb anywhere and your heart rate picked up. Where was your husband?

            You heard his yell and breathed a little easier for a second. At least until you saw why he was yelling. Robb was on his back on the ground with a Lannister soldier standing over him, ready to kill. Thinking quickly, you grabbed your dagger and threw it. Even if it didn't hit your target, you'd distract him long enough for Robb to kill him.

            Unfortunately for the Lannister soldier, you had amazing aim. Your dagger hit exactly where you wanted it to. Right in his neck. The idiot had taken off his helm to gloat. He tried to scream as he clutched his neck. Robb took the opportunity to run his sword through the soldier. The dead man fell to the ground and Robb turned his gaze to you. "Thank you, ser." You bit back a laugh before removing your own helm. "Not a knight, Your Grace."

            Robb's eyes flashed with anger for a brief moment and then, they softened with relief. "Y/N, you saved me." You smirked slight. Robb picked himself up off the ground. "You also disobeyed me." You arched a brow. "Yes I did and I'm glad. If I hadn't you would more than likely be dead." Robb took a step closer to you and smiled. "You're right. Thank you, my love. I fear I underestimated you."

            "Yes you did. I trust you won't do that again." Robb chuckled. "I won't. My wife, Y/N of Winterfell, has the spirit of the bear and I was foolish to think I could tame that spirit." He wrapped an arm around you and pressed his forehead to yours. "I'm sorry, what did you say? You were what?" Robb frowned a little. "Don't push it, my love." You let out a giggle and kissed him.

            "Come now, my wolf. We are victorious once more and I feel like celebrating! I am certain your men wish to do the same." You pulled away from him and turned to walk away. Robb followed you. When you reached camp, you found the men already celebrating the victory. Before you could join them, Robb wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close. "They can celebrate their own way," he whispered in your ear, "I want to show my queen how much I appreciate her." You laughed and shook your head fondly. "Lead the way, husband."


	41. Between Lions and Wolves (Jaime Lannister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to her dismay, the reader finds herself falling for Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst, but mostly fluff.

You shared everything with your twin Robb. The two of you told each other everything. So, when the king visited Winterfell and you found yourself falling for one Jaime Lannister, there was only one person you could tell. Robb. Needless to say, he instantly went into protective brother mode.

            "He's a Lannister, Y/N. I don't want you to get hurt." You smiled at him. "Robb...nothing is going to come of it. I already know that. I just needed to tell someone what I was feeling before I exploded." With that, you kissed him on the cheek and happily skipped away, unaware of the person hiding in the shadows.

            Tyrion had heard your little confession to Robb and, while he normally wouldn't interfere with his brother's love life or lack thereof, he couldn't help but want to this time. Anything to get Jaime away from Cersei, if the rumors were to be believed. He was going to get Jaime to spend more time with you and maybe, hopefully, he'd start feeling the same way for you that you were beginning to feel for him. Whatever Tyrion did, he'd have to do it quickly, before it was time to leave Winterfell. After that, Tyrion would lose his chance.

            A grand feast was held a few nights after the king's arrival in Winterfell and that was where Tyrion decided to make his move. He noticed your eyes traveling to Jaime every so often. To his surprise, his found Jaime's riveted on your face more often than not. Tyrion smiled to himself. He was going to help his brother win your affections.

            "Jaime?" Jaime tore his gaze away from you and looked at Tyrion. "There seems to be a shortage of men here and I can see that the eldest Stark daughter is dying to dance. Perhaps you'd like to do the honors. I would, but I'm afraid I don't meet the height requirement." Jaime gave Tyrion a suspicious look as if to ask, "What are you up to?" but Tyrion simple held his smile on his face. A soft laugh caught Jaime's attention. He turned to find you looking at Tyrion and shaking your head fondly.

            "You underestimate yourself, my lord," you stated before turning your gaze to Jaime, "But I would be honored to dance with Ser Jaime, if he would be so inclined." Jaime could feel everyone's eyes on him. a quick glance around the room showed several hopeful faces at the table, except Cersei. Cersei looked like she was sucking on a lemon. Still, the look in your eyes wasn't one that Jaime was inclined to ignore.

            He flashed you a charming smile. "I'd be delighted." He got up and offered you a hand. You took it with a smile, letting him lead you down to where the others were dancing. Once down there, Jaime cleared his throat. "I must confess that I don't really know how you Northerners dance." You giggled and offered to show him.

            Jaime caught on quickly enough and began to dance. As you danced, you and Jaime spoke to one another and Jaime found himself having more fun than he'd had in a while. Your joy was contagious. But what surprised Jaime the most was the fact that you were shyly flirting with him and that he was easily flirting back. It wasn't something he normally did, but there he was. You were both so caught up in your dance that neither of you noticed the looks you were receiving from the table.

            "They seem to be enjoying each other's company," Tyrion commented, leaning back in his chair with a smile on his face. "Indeed they do, Lord Tyrion. I have not seen my daughter quite so happy or carefree in some time. It makes this mother's heart soar," Catelyn replied. While Catelyn had no love of the Lannisters, her main wish was for her children to be happy, healthy, and safe. And it was true. Catelyn had never seen such a bright smile on your face before. While you were happy, or at least content, most of the time, your face rarely sparkled with such joy and hope. And Catelyn just knew that, given the chance, love would blossom between you and Jaime Lannister.

            "It is sweet, isn't it?" Cersei's sickly sweet tone dripped from her lips like poison, "Just a shame that my brother must return with us to King's Landing to fulfill his duties as a knight. Perhaps it would be best to warn your daughter not to get too close to him. I would hate to see such a lovely child so broken." Catelyn's face fell while Tyrion's twisted with anger. Even Robert, who didn't care for Jaime, looked like he wanted to slap Cersei.

            Cersei moved to call Jaime from where he was dancing with you, but Robert placed a hand on her arm. "Let them alone, Cersei. Your brother's got few chances to enjoy his time and if wants to enjoy it with the Stark girl, then you better damn well let him. She's a good match for him." Tyrion nodded, his expression returning to neutral. He wasn't expecting to have Robert on his side, or rather yours, but he'd take whatever help he could get.

            "She is a kind young woman and  perfect match for our brother, Cersei. I wouldn't be at all surprised if they really do hit it off well. Perhaps Jaime would even give Father what he's been after all these years." Cersei's face contorted in rage for a moment and Tyrion smirked. He knew exactly what to say to press his sister's buttons and that was it. Secretly, he was hoping he was right and that Jaime would leave the Kingsguard and marry someone worthy of him. Someone like you.

            "And I've half a mind to let him, if he asked. But only for her," Robert declared. Apparently that was enough for Cersei. She opened her mouth to yell at Robert, but Catelyn's voice stopped her. "Now where did they slip off to?" Cersei closed her mouth, remembering where she was. She couldn't let her jealousy get the better of her. Not here. She followed Catelyn's gaze and realized that you and Jaime were nowhere to be found.

            Outside, you took a deep breath of fresh air. "Thank you for accompanying me out here, Ser. It was getting rather crowded in there," you stated, looking up at the night sky. Jaime smiled lightly. "Of course, my lady. You shouldn't be out alone in the dark." You gave a shrug. "I am safe here, but I appreciate your concern...and your attention this evening. It has been wonderful."

            Jaime gave you another, wider grin. "I agree. I can't remember the last time I was so relaxed." You laughed. "Well perhaps you should come to Winterfell more often." Jaime pondered for a moment before replying, "Only as long as you are here to keep me company." You smiled. "Then forever then. I don't plan on leaving Winterfell anytime soon. I have no prospects of marriage at the moment and even if I did, I could not accept them."

            "And why is that?" Your smile drooped a bit and you sighed. "Because my heart is unsure of what it wants, Ser. How can I promise my hand to another if my heart is pulling me in a completely different direction? I thought I knew what I wanted, but I have never been more unsure in my life." Jaime watched your expression go from happy and carefree to melancholy. He wanted the happy you back. "What changed, if I may ask?"

            "You, Ser Jaime. You came into my home and my life. You've made me question myself. I didn't know that I could ever feel this way about anyone. But I do. When I look at you, my heart begins to race and when you speak, I know I could sit and listen for hours because I want to know everything about you. I don't know if what I am feel is really love, but I'm willing to bet everything I have that it is."

            Jaime was silent. His mind was processing what you'd just said. You thought you were in love with him. That was something Jaime really had no experience with. What he felt for Cersei wasn't so much love as it was dependence and normalcy. It was possessiveness. It wasn't like that with you. He didn't want to own you, he wanted to earn your love and respect. He didn't want you to have to depend on one another. He wanted you to want to depend on each other, to tell each other everything. Was it love? Jaime didn't know, but part of him wanted to find out.

            He licked his lips. "My lady..." You shook your head and sniffled. "No, it's alright. You don't need to say anything. I knew nothing could some of this." You turned to walk away, but Jaime's hand caught yours. "You should let a man finish speaking before you run off, Lady Y/N. It's very rude." You laughed lightly at his sarcasm and turned back. "Very well."

            "As I was saying, I can't give you what you want. Not now at any rate, but I am willing to try. I-I've never been in love, Y/N and I have no idea what we're doing, but you make me want to take the risk." You beamed up at him, tears of joy spilling over your cheeks. "Do you mean that?" Jaime nodded. He brought a hand up to cup your cheek. "May I try something?" You didn't wait a beat before nodding. Slowly, Jaime brought his lips closer to yours. He was giving you a chance to change your mind, but you didn't. After what seemed like an eternity, Jaime finally kissed you. You sighed dreamily and Jaime wrapped his free arm around your waist, pulling you closer. Neither of you noticed Cersei watching you, a look of pure rage etched on her face. 


	42. Girl Crow pt. 2 (Jon Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader's secret is out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, violence, blood. The usual.

Jon gazed down at you in the practice yard. It had been nearly seven moons since he discovered your secret. That you weren't a man at all, but a woman. During those seven months, you continued to serve as his steward, but often times, your normal duties fell by the wayside in favor of conversation. Jon enjoyed talking to you. He enjoyed learning about your life before the Night's Watch. He loved it. Over time, he had to confess that he loved you.

                So, when he saw one of the other brothers getting a little too close to you in the practice yard, Jon had to use every ounce of willpower he had not to fly off the handle. His jealousy wouldn't help anyone. Everyone else, except perhaps Master Aemon, thought you were a man. It wouldn't do for Jon to break up a practice fight just because he didn't want the other men near you. To do so could end up revealing your secret and that meant certain death.

                Ghost whined, making Jon glance down. "I know. Fine mess we've gotten ourselves into, huh Ghost?"  He looked back toward the yard and saw you laughing at Pyp, who you'd just knocked into the snow. Sighing, Jon forced himself to go back inside the castle. He couldn't take much more of this. As it turned out, he wouldn't have to.

***short time skip***

                Jon was sitting at his desk when Ser Alliser came bursting in, his hand tightly gripping your arm. With your free hand, you held your cloak closed as best you could. You were shaking. "Lord Commander. I've got something you'll want to see." Ser Alliser released your arm and grabbed your cloak before shoving your forward. You nearly fell to the ground as your cloak came off to reveal your bindings. "I always knew he was too soft for this. Now I know why. A woman!"

                The door was still open and several brothers of the Night's Watch were crowding the doorway, hoping to catch a glimpse of you to see if it was true. Pyp and Edd were holding them back as best they could. Your (e/c) eyes were wide with fear as you looked at Jon. "ENOUGH!" the Lord Commander cried, making the commotion stop. "Ser Alliser, could you not have been discreet? Return Y/B/N's cloak." Ser Alliser gave you a wicked grin, but did what he was told. You quickly covered yourself once more. "Don't you all have duties to perform?" Jon snapped. Everyone jumped and scattered except Ser Alliser. "You too. I will handle this."

                "There's only one way to handle it, Lord Snow. She must be put to death." Jon didn't respond. Ser Alliser turned on his heel and left the room. Silence permeated the room until Jon finally looked at you. "Are you alright, Y/N?" You shook your head vigorously. "No. I don't understand why he came to my room. Why he opened the door without knocking or why he deemed it necessary to drag me through the entire castle wearing nothing but my trousers and cloak. Now everyone knows and I'm going to die."

                "You're not going to die, Y/N. I'll make certain of it. I will find a way to fix this. Just stay with me or Ghost at all times. Do you understand?" You nodded. "Good." Before he could instruct you further, the door flew open again. "Lord Commander! Wildlings!" Jon grabbed up his sword and started to run out. "We need every man, Y/N," he told you without even looking over his shoulder. Once he was gone, you discarded your cloak and grabbed the nearest tunic.

                For a moment, you got lost in the scent of Jon all over the tunic, but you soon came to your senses. You pulled the shirt on and ran out the door, Ghost on your heels. You stopped at your chambers just long enough to grab your sword. Then you ran outside to join the others.

                You weren't outside a full minute before a Wildling attacked. You fought him off and headed for the nearest enemy. This one had Ser Alliser painted into a corner. As much as you didn't care for the man, you couldn't let him die that way. So, you assisted him in killing the man with a knife at his throat. Ser Alliser glared at you and you scoffed. "You're welcome, Ser." Without another word, you sprinted off, ready to defend the place you had come to call home.

                It took what felt like hours, but finally the fighting ended. You had won. You, along with all your "brothers" were covered in sweat and dirt, but you were victorious. You wanted celebrate, but the feeling didn't last long before Ser Alliser was at it again, demanding your head. "She lied to us all! Insulted the honor of the Night's Watch! She needs to be punished!" He soon had several of the others riled up and baying for blood.

                "She saved your life!" Edd called over the din, "Hells, she probably saved all of our lives! Don't we owe her hers in return?" The yard fell silent as everyone looked to Jon. Your fate rested in the hands of the man you had come to love. "Edd is right. She has saved us all. We owe her our gratitude and our lives. She will not die tonight." You hated that everyone was talking about you like you weren't standing right there.

                Ser Alliser huffed and stormed away and the crowd around you thinned, leaving only you, Jon, Pyp, Edd and Sam. "Can't believe you fooled us," Pyp commented, making you laugh a little. "I didn't want to lie. I did it to save my brother. Y/B/N." The four men nodded in understanding. "If Y/B/N is your brother, who are you?" You gave them your name. "Well, Y/N, it has been a pleasure serving with you." Your friends left and only you and Jon remained.

                "I suppose I shall have to leave now? I cannot stay even though I took the vows." Jon shook his head. "Those vows were meant for men, not women. You have to leave." You nodded and headed toward your chambers to pack your things.

                When you returned to the yard, Jon was waiting with horse. You placed your belongings on the horse and turned toward him. "It has been an honor to be your steward, Lord Commander," you choked out the words. The finality in them was overwhelming. "It has been an honor to have you as my steward and to get to know you, Y/N. Safe travels." Nodding once more, you gathered enough courage to give Jon a peck on the cheek before mounting your horse. As you rode through the gate, you forced yourself not to look back at him.


	43. Girl Crow pt. 3 (Jon Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Jon are reunited. Will they finally give into their feelings or will something else keep them apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff mostly.

When you returned home after Jon sent you away, your grandfather was furious. Oh, he was proud, but he was absolutely furious at the fact that you had taken Y/B/N's place. For many, many moons, the two of you fought. He pushed you so much, that you decided to leave once more. You couldn't take it. You found yourself traveling North again. This time, in the company of the Brotherhood without Banners, including Sandor Clegane.

                "Why do ya care about Winterfell?" Sandor asked you one day as you rode next to him. "Why do you?" you fired back with a smile. Sandor shrugged. "I don't, but it means a warm fire and a bed for a bit." You laughed a little. "Ya never answered my question." Sighing, you ran your hand through your hair. You had taken to keeping it short. Not as short as you had in the Night's Watch, but shorter than most women. "It's the family home of the man I love. A man I met over a year ago."

                "If ya love him so much, why aren't ya with him?" Sandor replied and you sniffled. "It's complicated." Sandor arched a brow. It wasn't like you not to answer his questions. The two of you had become something close to friends since you met. "He dead? Betrothed to someone else? Married?" You shook your head. "No. Nothing like that. Not really." Sandor scoffed. "You're talkin' in circles, girl."

                "I met him when I was in the Night's Watch." Sandor stared at you in surprise. "Women aren't allowed to take the Black." Your grip on the reins tightened. "I did." You began to tell him everything that had happened and you counted yourself lucky that you were at the back of your little company. It was a vulnerable moment that you weren't sure you wanted them all to hear.

                "So you're goin' ta Winterfell ta see if ya meet up with your bastard?" You glared at him. He could be so callous sometimes. "I just want to make sure he's safe," you whispered but you knew he didn't believe you. Hells, you didn't believe you. You wanted to see Jon to make sure that he was safe, of course, but you also wanted to see if there was a chance that he loved you like you did him.

                You arrived at Winterfell a few days later, your horses leaving tracks in the freshly fallen snow. It was quiet, something you didn't expect and the guards showed you inside. You stepped into a great room and were instantly surrounded by cheers of "King in the North"! Over and over again as your eyes scanned the crowded room for the one person you wanted to see most.

                You finally found Jon and you nearly stopped breathing. He was still handsome, but he looked older, more tired. He had a scar above one eye, which you could since his dark curls were pulled back from his face. It only took a second to realize that it was Jon the people were cheering for. Jon was who they were praising and naming king. It instantly made you want to turn and run, but Jon's dark gaze found yours.

                You retreated from the room as quickly as possible. It had been a mistake to come to Winterfell. You couldn't ruin Jon's life now. A woman from his past just appearing out of nowhere was the probably the last thing Jon needed. So, you tried to get through the halls of Winterfell and back to your horse before Jon left that room. No such luck.

                "Y/N?" The voice you'd recognize anywhere made you stop in your tracks. Steeling your nerves, you turned to him. "Jon." He smiled and your knees nearly buckled. "I never thought I'd see you again," he said and you shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "I'm not surprised. I had to leave, for my own safety. Had I stayed, Ser Alliser would have killed me in my sleep." Jon frowned deeply and nodded. "I know. I almost did the same to me."

                He lifted the bottom of his tunic, revealing his scars. "Jon," you breathed. "Ser Alliser did that?" Jon  grimaced. "Him and a few others. That's why I'm not at the Wall. My watch ended when they decided to kill me." Your gaze scanned his form. He looked different not cloak all in black. "Why did you come here, Y/N?"

                You bit your lip. "I came to make certain that you survived the battle. I heard it was close, that Ramsay Bolton almost defeated you." Jon took a step closer to you. "Is that the only reason?" You shook your head. "You know it isn't, Jon. We both know the other's feelings, even if we never said them out loud. However, you have your duty now and I'll not stand in the way."  You turned away to walk out.

                Jon's hand shot out and gently grabbed your wrist. "Jon, please don't make this harder than it has to be. The people here see you as their king. The last thing they or you need, is a woman clouding your judgment." Jon's other hand came up and cupped your chin. He moved gently moved to force you to look at him. "My judgment has never been more clear, Y/N. Since I woke up, my thoughts have been...muddled. I knew what needed to be done, but it was if I was going on without thinking anything through. When I saw you a moment ago, it all fell into place."

                "Jon..." He cut you off. "Please let me finish. If these people see me as their king, then they do. I am no king, but I would only have you as my queen. So, stay, please." Tears filling your eyes, you nodded. Jon pulled you to him and you buried your face in his chest, relishing in the feeling of having him close. "I love you, Jon." He kissed the top of your head. "I love you, too." You heard chuckling and pulled apart. You saw Tormund standing there. "If that's the prize fer leadin' a winnin' battle, sign me up ta lead the next one." You and Jon both began laughing.


	44. Maid of Snow (Jon Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader travels to the Wall to find Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and a little fluff.

You blinked back tears as you rode North. You'd received word of Jon Snow or, more accurately, of his death. Once, some time ago, you'd been in love with the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark. He was a quiet observer, speaking only when necessary, except with you. You had been his personal maid and Jon would often confide in you when there was no one else around. You admired his courage and his ability to accept his role as a bastard. Your attraction to the young man only grew the more time you spent with him.

                As you reflected on your time with Jon, you recalled the very last time you saw him and hated yourself. The last things you said to him were said in anger. You had been furious at him for wanting to leave to take the Black, to be a man of the Night's Watch. While the two of you had never once confessed your love out loud, you both knew how the other felt yet he never thought to tell you of his leaving for the Watch until the evening before he was to leave.

                _"Why must you go, Jon?! You would leave me for the sake of your honor?! Your pride?!" you cried, your hands curled into fists at your sides and your eyes glaring daggers at the young man before you. He refused to meet your gaze until that moment. "I am doing this to honor my father!" You shook your head. "No you are not, Jon. You should at least be honest with yourself, Jon!" Jon stared at you for a brief moment, but said nothing as he turned away to return inside. "I hate you, Jon Snow. I wish I had never met you!" you screamed out as you ran to your own chambers._

                You pulled your horse to a stop. You were no longer able to see for the tears clouding your vision. You were still half a day's ride from Castle Black, but you needed to calm yourself before you could ride further. You wanted to pretend you didn't care, but the truth was that you still loved Jon. Even as you told him you hated him, you regretted the words. You could never hate him in a million years. Those beautiful nearly black eyes that pierced your soul, that rare but still wonderful smile that made your knees weak, and the very soul that would forever be linked with yours. You loved everything about him.

                You soon steeled your nerves and remounted your horse. You had to find out what had happened. You needed to know how Jon died. When you finally approached the gates of Castle Black, you were physically and emotionally exhausted. As you approached, the gates were already opening. A crowd of people, both of the Night's Watch and wildlings, was standing around as if waiting for something. A man with a short grey beard saw you first and moved over to your horse. "My lady, you are far from home," his gravelly voice greeted. "I was summoned here and I am no lady. Merely a woman who was once a maid of Winterfell."

                "You're Y/N?" the man asked you. You nodded, confused as to how he immediately knew that. He quickly ushered you down from your horse and lead you away from the prying eyes of the men of the Night's Watch.  "Are you Ser Davos Seaworth?" you whispered to him as he dragged you up a set of stairs. "Yes. I have no time to explain, but there is something you should see." Your brows knit together in confusion, but before you could say anything, a woman stood in your path.

                "I have seen you in the flames. You fought alongside the one destined to rule the Seven Kingdoms," she said. Your eyes widened. "Lady Y/N, this is the Lady Melisandre." You curtsied and the woman moved aside to let you and Ser Davos pass. "I must warn you, what you are about to see may...surprise you," the man told you before knocking on a door. You heard growling on the other side before a voice called out, "Come." Ser Davos opened the door and you nearly fainted on the spot.

                "Jon..." you managed to breath out, "I thought you were..." Ser Davos gave you a little push into the room as Ghost padded over to you. For a moment, neither one of you said anything. Then, without warning, you ran over and threw your arms around him. He winced and stiffened for a moment before wrapping his arms around your waist. "Oh gods, Jon! I'm so sorry!" You were now sobbing almost uncontrollably. You buried your face in the crook of his neck and he winced again. You pulled away. "I don't hate you, Jon! I could never hate you!"

                Jon chuckled dryly. "I know, Y/N." You looked at him. His face was paler that usual and he looked exhausted but that was to be expected. "I thought you were dead. I thought I had lost you forever," you whispered. "I was. I was murdered, Y/N. For doing what I thought was right," he answered you and then continued, " You were right. I never should have left Winterfell." You shook your head. "You had to, Jon and I knew that. I didn't mean anything I said before you left. I was hurt and angry."

                He pulled you to him again, his cheek resting on the top of your head. He held you like that for several minutes until there was a knock on the door. Ser Davos opened the door as Jon put on his black furs. "There is something I must do, Y/N. I will be back." Curious, you followed him outside. Ser Davos held you back as Jon descended the steps into the courtyard. You watched as he walked. You could see the weight of the betrayal on his shoulders, but he held his head high. Across the courtyard, four men were waiting with nooses around their necks and you deduced they were the ones responsible for Jon's "death."

                Jon made his way over to the men sentenced to hang while Ser Davos stayed by your side. You couldn't hear what was being said from where you were, but you could tell by Jon's body language that he wanted to be anywhere else. As Jon pulled the lever that would seal the fate of the traitors, you closed your eyes. This was never anything Jon wanted to do and you knew it. When you opened your eyes again, Jon was handing his furs to another man standing on the platform.

                You shared a look of confusion with Ser Davos as Jon once again walked through the crowd of people. As he approached the steps, you pushed passed Ser Davos and ran to Jon. His arms opened readily. "Come on, we are leaving," he whispered in your ear. "I love you, Jon Snow." He held you closer and kissed your temple. You didn't know what would happen now, but you had Jon and that was all that mattered.


	45. Never Wavered (Jon Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N Lannister met Jon when she traveled to Winterfell with her sister and brothers. As years pass, she never forgot the brooding young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff. Spoilers for season 7.

You hadn't wanted to come to Winterfell. You couldn't stand the thought of being cooped up with Cersei in the wheelhouse for a month. However, your brothers had made it their mission to convince you to join them. Not that it took much. You would do anything for your brothers and they knew it. That was the only reason you were stepping out of the wheelhouse in front of the Lord and Lady of Winterfell.

          You greeted them as their station demanded, but your eyes kept flickering back to the dark-eyed young man behind them. You didn't have to be a genius to know who he was. Everyone knew of Jon Snow, Ned Stark's one indiscretion in his otherwise honorable life. One look at the young man and you'd swear he was all Stark. Those deep, dark eyes were paired with hair just as dark and the curls he had were similar to his brother Robb's.

          You flashed Jon a smile as you were ushered away to prepare for the feast that night. That was yet another event you had no desire to go to. Luckily, after you made an appearance, you would most likely be able to sneak away without attracting attention. That's exactly what you did too. As soon as you had finished eating, you managed to find your way outside and breathed a sigh of relief.

          "I should have known you'd find a way to join us soon or later, Y/N." You grinned at the sound of your brother's voice. "Yes well, you know the parties Robert and Cersei life don't suit my fancy." You turned your eyes to Jon. He grew uncomfortable under your gaze after a moment. You looked back to Tyrion. "Please tell me you have wine." Tyrion chuckled and handed his wineskin to you. "Thank you." Jon was quiet, but his eyes never left you.

          "Are you nervous, Jon Snow?" you asked as you took a swig of your brother's wine. Jon shook his head. "No, my lady. It's just…you shouldn't be out here with me. You should be inside with the rest of your family and the Starks." You rolled your eyes. "Please, Y/N will do. I only use my title when I need something desperately. Besides, maybe I'd like to stay out here with you and Tyrion. Join us for a drink, Snow." Jon looked reluctant at first, but nodded slowly.

          You spent the rest of the evening with the two men, drinking and talking. Jon grew more talkative as he drank, but he never got drunk, not like Tyrion. Tyrion ended up passing out, leaving you and Jon to stay and get to know one another. You found that you really like the young man. He was loyal and honorable and sometimes funny. He had very little pride in himself though. He believed the only way he was worth anything was to join the Night's Watch.

          Spending time with Jon became your favorite part of being in Winterfell. And you spent a lot of time with him. You just couldn't seem to help it. Tyrion, of course, encouraged it. He had a fondness for bastards, cripples, and broken things. Over the course of your stay, Jon seemed to open up more too and you found yourself enjoying his company much more than anyone else's. Your affection for him grew by the day, so when the day came for you to leave, you were heartbroken.

          "I hope to see you again one day, Jon. I know it isn't likely since you'll be going to the Wall, but perhaps I could write now and again," you told him. He gave you a small smile. "I’d like that." The two of you stood there staring at each other for a moment until someone cleared their throat. "Are we ready?" Tyrion asked.

          Jon nodded and, after Tyrion walked away, he leaned in and  kissed your cheek. "Goodbye, my lady." You were grateful no one else was around to see that or you might have melted as you whispered goodbye. You couldn't stop your tears, however, as you climbed into the wheelhouse with your sister. You had no idea if you'd ever see Jon again. You only hoped the gods were on your side.

***many years later***

          Your heart skipped a beat when you heard his name. You stood next to Daenerys as Varys finished reading the letter. "Signed, Jon Snow, King in the North." You had to fight back a gasp. Jon was alive and he was coming to Dragonstone! You could have jumped for joy.

          It had been years since you last saw him. Many people had come and gone from your life in that time, but you'd never felt as close to them as you had to Jon. In all this time, your affections for him never lessened much to your surprise. You had expected your feelings to fade but they had only grown stronger as was evident by how your heart lurched whenever his name was mentioned.

          "What do you know about this Jon Snow?" Daenerys asked Tyrion. Tyrion's eyes shifted to you for a moment before he answered her. You tuned out what he was saying since you couldn't stop thinking about Jon. "And you, Lady Y/N? What is your impression of Jon Snow?" You jumped at the sound of your name. You bit your lip, trying to find the right words.

          "My sister is in love with him and has been for years." You hissed his name in warning while Daenerys watched on in amusement. "I see. And does he return your affections?" Your brows furrowed. You had no idea. Neither of you had admitted to any feelings the last you saw him. What if he didn't love you? Or worse, what if he did but when he did arrive in Dragonstone he fell for Daenerys' charms? Men seemed to fall in love with her at the drop of a hat. Only time would tell.

          You were on pins and needles a few weeks later when it was announced that Jon had finally sailed in. You waited in Daenerys' throne room with the Dragon Queen and your brother. It was deadly quiet and you had to stifle a gasp when you saw Jon. He looked the same and yet completely different. Gone were the boyish looks and, in their place, the ruggedness of a man who had seen and heard too much. His dark locks were pulled back to get them out of his face, which had a couple of scars added to it. His eyes were the same though and when they met yours, it was if time stood still.

          While introductions were made, you and Jon simply stared at one another, speechless. Everything you had been feeling for him was magnified when you set eyes on him. Your heart picked up speed and you found it difficult to breathe without sighing his name. You missed the looks Daenerys kept giving you and Jon and you had to praise Jon for his ability to hold a conversation during this moment. Maybe he wasn't as affected as you.

          After what seemed like an eternity, Daenerys finally left the room with Tyrion and Varys at her side. That left you, Jon, and the older gentleman that was introduced as Ser Davos. The latter cleared his throat and mumbled something about letting the crew know they'd be staying for a while as he shuffled from the room. It was just you and Jon now.

          "Y/N," he whispered at the same time you said his name. You laughed softly as he smiled at you. "I've missed you, Jon. There's so much I need to tell you." You took a step closer to him, hand outstretched. You heart had yet to calm and it only pounded more violently as Jon took your hand in his. You swore he could hear it as his dark eyes pierced your (e/c) ones.

          "I missed you too, Y/N." You beamed and moved to take his arm. "Then we must catch up!" You practically dragged him from the room and toward your own chambers where you spent the rest of the night and well into the morning talking. "They really did that to you? For doing what you thought was right?" you asked. Jon nodded solemnly. You could tell it was hard for him to talk about his "death" and you mentally made a note to thank the Red Woman for bringing him back to you.

          "You know, it was thinking of you that kept me going when I wanted to quit," he admitted softly, "There were times when Alliser Thorne was so harsh and, when I wasn't picked to be a Ranger, and when Father died that I wanted to leave and never go back. But I didn't want to disappoint you. I didn't want to change your opinion of me."

          "Jon, nothing could change my opinion of you. I love you too much and for too long to let that happen." You didn't even realize what you'd said until Jon's mouth dropped open. "What?" you asked. "You said you love me," he replied softly. You stiffened. You had, hadn't you? "I-I," you started, trying to think of a way to save yourself from further embarrassment.

          Jon's hand came to rest on top of yours and he moved to sit beside you. "I love you too, Y/N. I have since the day you bested Theon in archery. I will never forget the look of pure surprise on your face even though you were the one to challenge him. You looked so beautiful and I knew I would love you forever." You giggled slightly at the memory as you leaned over to rest your head on Jon's shoulder. You stayed that way, swapping memories and stories until you drifted off to couldn't keep your eyes open any longer. Jon was with you and you felt safe, happy, and most importantly, loved.


	46. We Grew Up Together (Jon Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon knows his best friend loves someone. He tries to figure out who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!!

Jon watched your face as you giggled at something he said. To him, that was the best part of being in Winterfell. You. Everything about you. The two of you had known each other pretty much your whole lives. You grew up in Winterfell. Over the years, Jon fell in love with you. He'd wanted to be with you, but he knew you'd never feel the same for him and that helped him make up his mind to go to the Wall. He thought there was nothing to keep him there.

                Truth of the matter was, you loved Jon too. You never said anything because you knew he wanted to do something honorable with his life. You knew he'd had his heart set on taking the Black. When he left, you knew you'd miss him terribly. You'd miss his dark curls blowing in his face as the two of you rode through the woods. You'd miss his dry wit that most people didn't understand and you'd miss talking to him.

                You stopped laughing when you noticed Jon staring. "Is there something on my face?" He shook his head as a light pink dusted his cheeks. "Y/N, why are you not betrothed?" You started at the question. It wasn't something you and Jon talked about since it was a sensitive subject for him. In his mind, no woman especially a higher born wanted to marry a bastard. "I have no interest in marrying a man I do not love."

                "Do you love someone?" You nodded sheepishly as your breath caught in your throat. Were you about to confession your love to Jon? Could you? "Who is it?" You shook your head with a coy smile. "Oh, come on Y/N! You can tell me. I already know everything about you!" You chuckled again and decided to give him a little hint. "He is a Stark."

                Jon's first guess was automatic. "Robb." You shook your head and grinned. You knew he'd guess Robb first. "Bran?" You blinked at him. Bran was so much younger than you. "Yes, Jon...really?" you joked, making him laugh. "Well then it must be Rickon!" You were about to open your mouth when the boy in question came running up to you.

                "What is it?" he asked, his eyes wide with innocence. "Y/N loves you." You glared at your friend. "You do?!" You giggled and leaned down. "Of course I do! You are too sweet not to love." You kissed his small cheek earning a grimace from him. "EW!" he cried, wiping the kiss off his cheek and running away. You clutched your stomach as you nearly doubled over with laughter.

                When you stopped laughing, Jon went right back to his guessing. "It has to be Robb. Robb must be the one." You rolled your eyes. "It's not Robb, Jon. The man I love has dark eyes, not Tully blue. He is around my age and he knows everything about me except, it seems, that I'm in love with him." All signs of joking were gone from your voice. With that, you left Jon sitting there to think. If he couldn't figure it out, it was his loss.

                Jon watched you walk away with his mouth open. Him? You loved him? He shook his head. "No, no she doesn't. She can't. I'm not good enough for her," he muttered. "What are you talking about?" Robb's voice startled Jon from his thoughts. "Y/N. I asked her why she has not been betrothed yet." Robb laughed loudly. "Everyone knows it's because she's madly in love with you." Jon scoffed. "No, she isn't."

                "Snow...you really are clueless when it comes to women. Trust me when I say that she is in love with you. Has been for longer than I can remember. She just thinks you don't love her." Robb clapped his brother on the back and made his way to the training yard. Jon couldn't believe that you thought he didn't love you. How could he not? Then, he realized that he was doing the same in thinking that there was no way you could love him. Without waiting another second, Jon took off in the direction you'd gone.

                He found you in the corridors, heading for your chambers. "Y/N!" You stopped and glanced over your shoulder at him. "Jon." You turned to face him completely, but you didn't get a chance to say more. When he reached you, Jon grasped your upper arms, pulled you close and smashed his lips into yours. You squeaked in surprise, causing Jon to pull back. "I'm sorry," he muttered sheepishly. "You should be," you said making his eyes widen. "You should be sorry you stopped kissing me," you quipped with a smirk. Jon chuckled and kissed you again more gently.


	47. Resurrected (Robb Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb's been brought back from the dead after the Red Wedding. The problem is, he doesn't remember anything. Not even his wife, the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and a little fluff.

Robb woke up to the feeling of something nudging his hand. He opened his eyes and immediately closed them again when he felt his head pounding. _"Where am I? What happened?"_ he kept asking himself over and over again. After a moment, he opened his eyes again at the nudging feeling. He  turned his head to find Grey Wind standing there, his massive frame taking up most of the tent they appeared to be in.

            "There you are," Robb whispered, his voice hoarse. "And there you are, Lord Stark." Robb jumped at the voice, sitting up fully. Before he could speak, he broke into a fit of coughing. The man in the tent with him waited until he finished and then offered him some water. "You mustn't move too quickly, my lord. You were, technically, brought back from the dead. You'll need time to regain your strength."

            "Back from the...What happened?" The man's brows furrowed over his one eye. "You don't remember?" Robb shook his head. "What is the last thing you remember?" Robb searched his brain for the answer. "I remember taking Jaime Lannister as my captive. I remember Mother letting him go. After that, nothing." The man let out a sigh. "Very well. My name is Beric Dondarrion and there is much I need to tell you."

***short time skip***

            Despite Beric telling him everything he knew, Robb still couldn't remember. It frustrated him to no end. How could so much have happened and he not remember it? He died after all. Deciding that he couldn't sit around and wait for his memories to come back, Robb left Beric's camp. He thought that if he could travel the North for a bit, perhaps his memories would come back. So he asked for provisions and he set out with Grey Wind.

            As he traveled, Robb let his mind wander. During the day, the practice didn't do much, but at night, it seemed to work. While he slept, Robb dreamt of another time. Of different people. He dreamt of Winterfell and of his family. His mother and father, his siblings, Theon. And finally, after weeks, he began seeing your face in his dreams. (E/C) eyes bore into his soul as you looked at him with such love and devotion, it hurt. Who were you?

            After traveling for months, Robb finally learned your name. He spoke it in his dreams and his memories began returning to him. You were his wife. His wife that had died at the hands of the Boltons. When memories of the Red Wedding came flooding back to him, Robb wanted to cry. He cursed his memories this time. What could were those thoughts if you were no longer alive to share them with? He needed to get back to Winterfell, if only to repay the Boltons for what they had done. And it turned out, he wasn't the only one.

            Robb kept himself hidden for the most part so to not draw attention to himself. As such, he heard many more things that he would have if people had known who he really was. "Jon Snow is headed for Winterfell with an army of Wildlings. Says he's going to take back Winterfell for Lady Sansa." Robb's ears perked up when he heard that. Jon and Sansa were still alive. He asked the gossiper where Jon's camp was located. As soon as he had the general direction, Robb took off again, Grey Wind at his heels.

            Sure enough, Jon's camp was there. In fact, a bunch of Wildlings tried to stop him from entering Jon's tent. Grey Wind growled lowly.  "What is going on?" Jon asked, poking his head out. "I've come to join your cause," Robb said. Jon froze in his place and Robb knew his voice had been recognized. Then Jon looked at Grey Wind before returning his gaze to Robb. Robb carefully removed his hood. "Snow." Jon let out a sigh of disbelief. "Robb." In an instant, the two had each other in a warm embrace.

            "I thought you were dead." Robb chuckled. "So did I." Another voice joined theirs a moment later. "Jon? Who is-" Tears welled up in Sansa's eyes as she beheld the older brother she thought long dead. "Robb." Sansa threw herself at Robb and hugged him close. Robb felt his own eyes filling with tears, but now wasn't the time.

            "Where have you been, Robb? We thought you were dead all this time." Robb explained what had happened as best he could. He told them how he had woken up without most of his memories and of how, when they came back, he couldn't see the sense in returning home if everyone was dead. "Even my wife...my Y/N." Sansa's eyes widened. "Did you say Y/N?" Robb nodded, but Sansa didn't get a chance to say more. It was time.

            Robb fought was well as he could. He did his best not to die again. That wouldn't do any good. It certainly wouldn't help Jon at all. So he fought and fought until he thought he would collapse from fatigue. Then, the battle was won. Rickon was dead now, but they had retaken Winterfell from Ramsay Bolton. It was a bittersweet victory.

            Robb wandered the halls of his childhood home and sighed. He came upon the chambers that were his once and stopped short. He could hear voices from inside. He rattled the door, just to see what would happen. "Quickly," he heard a feminine voice whisper." Curious, he opened the door.

            His eyes widened at the sight of you standing there. You were caked in dirt and other grime, but it was you. You weren't dead after all. "Y/N," Robb breathed out your name. "R-Robb? Is it really you?" Robb crossed the room in a few strides. "It is, my love." You sniffled and hugged him. "How are you here?" you asked, your voice muffled by his shoulder. "That is a story for another time. But why are you here? You were at the Twins when...when," he cut off. He couldn't bring himself to say the words.

            "Roose Bolton had me taken away and brought back here. We've been here ever since." Robb's brows drew together. "We?" You nodded. "You may come out now." The blanket covering the lower part of the bed moved and a small boy came out. "Who is this?" You smiled down at the boy and then at Robb. "You mean you can't tell?"

            Robb took a good look at the boy. He had (h/c) hair but startling Tully blue eyes. Robb returned his shocked gaze to you. "Meet your son. Eddard Stark, second of his name. Eddard, this is your father." Young Eddard regarded his father with curious eyes. "But mother, you told me father was dead." You smiled again. "I thought he was."

            For a moment, all Robb could do was stare. Then, he snapped out of his daze and grinned. In a split second, he had you both in his arms again. "My loves. I will never leave you again," he swore. He pressed a kiss to your temple and pulled Eddard closer to him.


	48. Found in the Godswood pt. 1 (Robb Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wakes up in a world she thought was fiction. Despite knowing what is supposed to happen, she can't help but fall for Robb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff. Modern reader. Part 1 of 2

 You shivered as the cold air hit your skin. "Sansa, go get your mother. Tell her to bring an extra set of furs," a voice said, making you open your eyes. They went wide when you realized where you were. You started shaking, but this time it wasn't from the cold. It was confusion and fear. "It's alright. What is your name?" You told him quietly as you tried to curl up into a ball. It was disorienting to go to sleep in your bed and to wake up on the cold ground in a world you thought was fictional.

                From the release of the first book, you'd been entranced with the world of "A Song of Ice and Fire".  The more you read, the more you enjoyed it, even with all the tears. You loved Westeros and grew to adore the characters. They were you friends and family. You had fallen in love with a world that didn't exist. Or so you thought.

                "Y/N, it is alright. I will not hurt you." You recognized the man in front of you as Ned Stark. From what you read, you knew he was an honorable man. The sound of running footsteps made you shrink back again. "What is it, Ned?" Catelyn asked her husband, who simply gestured to where you were. Catelyn's eyes widened as she took in your shivering form. It was no wonder you were cold. You were wearing a pair of thin pajama pants and a tank top.

                "She says her name is Y/N," you heard Ned whisper to his wife. Catelyn took a cautious step toward you. "Y/N?" You looked up at her. "I am Lady Stark. You needn't be afraid. You are safe here." It took Catelyn several minutes, but eventually, you let her wrap the furs around you and lead from the Godswood. They took you into the castle, got you warm and dressed in something besides your nightclothes. Then, you met their children, including the young man you would end up falling in love with. Robb.

***time skip***

                You'd been in Winterfell for a couple of months when you realized your feelings for the eldest Stark child. You spent the majority of your time in the massive library of Winterfell, learning as much as you could until you grew bored. Then, you moved on to lessons with Sansa and Arya. That was a little more exciting but, like Arya, you couldn't quite grasp needlepoint. You grew bored of that too, so you decided to try to learn how to fight. That lead you down to the training yard where Robb, Jon and Theon were.

                "Y/N!" Robb called when he saw you coming outside. You were dressed in trousers and a tunic that Ned and Catelyn had been kind enough to have made for you. You weren't a fan of wearing dresses all the time. "Hey, Robb! Jon. Theon," you greeted with a smile. "Finally grow bored?" Theon asked with a smirk. You nodded and turned your attention back to Robb. "Can I talk to you?" His brows furrowed but he nodded and lead you out of ear shot of Jon and Theon.

                "Could you teach me to fight?" Robb's face lit up with a smile. "Of course. I am flattered you asked. Shall we begin now?" You shook your head, nearly laughing at his excitement. "How about tomorrow? I told Arya I'd tell her a story after her lessons today." Robb agreed before kissing the back of your hand and returning to the training yard with a skip in his step.

                Robb had been instantly taken with you when his parents brought you to Winterfell. Your curiosity, your sarcasm and wit and your beauty all captivated him. In fact, he hadn't shut up about it since the first night you'd dined with them, much to Jon and Theon's dismay. "And what, pray tell, was that?" Theon asked. Robb merely smirked and ignored the question. He wasn't going to let Theon ruin his good mood.

                The next day, you met Robb outside and let him show you how to properly hold a sword. You tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of your stomach as his hands positioned yours. Tried to forget the butterflies that fluttered in your stomach as his hand then rested on your stomach to ensure your stance was right. You'd felt a pull toward Robb from the beginning and you'd tried to push it aside. You knew exactly what was going to happen to Robb, or what was supposed to happen to him. You didn't want your heart to break when he chose Talisa. When he...died.

                Still, as he stood behind you, helping you with your technique, you knew fighting it was pointless. You turned your head to look at him and found his blue eyes already looking at you. They were full of passion that nearly scared you. After a minute, Robb cleared his throat and went back to teaching you. You felt yourself blushing as you tried to pay attention to the lesson.

                When you were finished for the morning, you turned back to Robb. "Guess I'm not a very good student, huh?" you asked with a chuckle. Robb's laughter joined your own as he shook his head. "I think you are simply distracted. I know I am." The laughter stopped as the two of you looked at one another intently. There it was again. The pull. "Yeah, I guess you're right," you admitted sheepishly as the two of you made your way back into the castle for breakfast.

                "You said you were distracted too. By what, Robb?" you asked him, taking the arm he offered. He stopped walking, making you face him. "Have you not guessed?" You cocked your head to the side in confusion. Robb gave a soft chuckle before reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. "You. You are my distraction, Y/N." When you didn't laugh at him or pull away, Robb cupped your cheek with his hand. You nuzzled into it with a contented sigh.

                "May I kiss you, Y/N?" You wanted to jump for joy but, at the same time you couldn't bring yourself to do it. You wanted to kiss him. You wanted to claim him as yours, but you knew you couldn't. You knew his fate. Still, why begrudge him, and yourself, this one moment of happiness? You ignored the little voice in the back of your head telling you that it wouldn't end well. Instead, you nodded and felt his lips press against yours.

                You couldn't stop the tears that started as you broke the kiss. "Y/N, my love? What is it?" You shook your head and pulled away from him. You ran into the castle and to your chambers, taking no notice of Robb calling your name as he chased you through the corridors. Why had you been so stupid? He wasn't yours! You weren't even supposed to be there.

                You tried to slam your door closed, but something stopped it. Robb's foot. He came in and closed the door. "Ow. Y/N, please. What was all that about? You let me kiss you, then you cry and run away. Have you any idea what that can do to a man's ego? Was the kiss that terrible?" One look at his face and you could see the jest there. You let out a little giggle making him smile. "There you are. Now, please love, tell me what's wrong."

                You shook your head. "I'm sorry. I can't," you whispered. You turned away from him. "Please just go, Robb." Robb watched as your shoulders shook with sobs. "Y/N...I cannot leave you this way." He placed a hand on your shoulder. "Look at me, please." Reluctantly, you looked at him. "Darling, I won't ask again. I won't force you to tell me what has you so upset. Just tell me this. Do you love me?"

                You wanted to tell him you didn't. To break his heard before he could break yours, but you couldn't do. "Yes." Robb smiled and wiped away your tears with his thumbs. "Then that is all that matters." He kissed you again, making you forget everything, if only for a brief moment. In that moment, it didn't matter that Robb shouldn't be yours. It didn't matter that he would break your heart when he married Talisa or that he was fated to die. The only thing that mattered in that moment, was that his lips were on yours and it felt right.


	49. Found in the Godswood pt. 2 (Robb Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader knows what's going to happen, and it breaks her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote Ramsay, "If you think this story has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention." Angst. Pure, pure angst. Part 2 of 2.

War. You hated it. It changed people. It changed Robb. As you watched from the shadows as he said his vows to Talisa, you cursed yourself again for falling in love with him. You had known what was going to happen and yet, you still let yourself love him. Somehow, between the your first kiss with Robb and now, something had shifted between you. Talisa had come into your lives and Robb fell for her. It wasn't that he didn't still love you, but he loved her more. It hurt, but at the same time, you had known!

                Sighing to yourself, you left your hiding space and made your way back to your tent. Except, you were stopped by Catelyn. "Y/N, child! Are you alright?" You did your best to smile. It was as if she was reading your mind. She gave you a knowing look and reached over to take your hand. "You know Robb still loves you, don't you? War changes men, but it does not change their hearts. I know he wishes he could marry you. He is only doing what he must in times of war. I know my son doesn't want to marry the Frey girl."

                You were fighting back tears. If only she knew. You could have told her. She would have gone to interrupt the ceremony the second the words were out of your mouth. But you couldn't do that. You weren't that vindictive. You wanted Robb to be happy. Besides, this is what was supposed to happen and you weren't even sure how much longer you'd be in Westeros. You never knew if you'd wake up one day back in your own bed. "Thank you, Lady Stark. I think I'll go to bed now. We have a long ride tomorrow." You escaped as quickly as possible.

                The next morning, you automatically knew Catelyn had found out about Robb and Talisa. You left your tent and saw Talisa standing outside Robb's. From inside their tent, you could hear Catelyn. "How could you do that?! Not only have you broken your oath to Lord Walder, but I am certain you have broken Y/N's heart as well. Your father and I did not raise you this way." You flinched at the mention of your name and glanced at Talisa.

                To your surprise, she didn't look mad or even a little upset. Her dark eyes were looking at you with guilt. "I didn't realize," she whispered. You shook your head. "It's not your fault, Talisa. Or I should say Your Grace. I knew from the start that Robb and I would never have worked." With that, you walked away. You were finding it difficult to even breath at that point. How could you? The love of your life was now married to someone else and it would only be a matter of time before you all journeyed to the Twins to marry Edmure Tully off to the Frey girl. It was only a matter of time before Robb would die. Not that you would tell anyone that.

***time skip***

                Your heart was threatening to beat right out of your chest as you rode into the Twins. You wanted to scream and at Robb and tell him it was a trap. But you knew it wouldn't change anything. After all, his love for you hadn't changed the fact that he married Talisa. As night drew nearer, you tried to wrack your brain for an idea. Any idea that could possibly change something. Could you save Robb? Could you save his mother? You doubted it, but you had to try.

                You sat on Talisa's other side during the feast, at Robb's insistence. You weren't sure if he was trying to get you and Talisa to be friends or what, but you couldn't even bring yourself to care. Your mind was bouncing all over the place. Perhaps you could convince Robb to sneak out before the bedding. You doubted it. However, an idea did spring to your mind. If you couldn't get Robb out, then maybe you could get Talisa and Catelyn out.

                You leaned over and whispered to Talisa, "I think I need a little air. I'm feeling a bit light headed." Talisa's brows furrowed. "Let me come with you." You glanced around, making sure everyone else was occupied. "I'd like that, thanks." You rose slowly from your seat. You were trying not to draw attention to yourself. Catelyn met your gaze across the room and, in true motherly fashion, she got up and followed you out as well.

                As soon as you were out, you grabbed Talisa's hand and pulled her over to your horses. "Y/N? What is going on?" You shook your head. "We have to get out of here. Now." Talisa shook her head. "Why? I'm not leaving Robb." Groaning, you turned to her. "Really, Talisa, I'm trying to save you! Please." Just as the words left your mouth, you heard the commotion inside. Yelling and the sound of swords clashing echoed out into the stables. "ROBB!" Talisa and Catelyn cried from their spots on their horses. You gave each horse a pat on the rump and they took off. You clamored up onto your own horse and rode off after them.

                When you felt that you were far enough away, you stopped your horses. Talisa turned to you, fire in her eyes. "WHY?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE HIM THERE?! YOU KILLED HIM!" You narrowed your eyes. "No, I didn't. Roose Bolton did. The Freys did. The Lannisters did. Not me." Talisa slid off her horse, her hand on her small baby bump. "I thought you loved him! But you left him to die!"

                "IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" you screamed back.  You ran your hand through your hair and blinked back your tears. "Then how could you leave him there?" You walked over to her and placed your hand on her stomach. "Because of this! Robb would never have forgiven me if I had saved him and not you. He would have hated me. I know Robb would want you and your son or daughter to live. I chose to save you because he loved you. Would it have been easier on my already broken heart to leave you in there and try to save Robb? Absolutely. Would I have been happy? No because I would have stolen Robb's happiness away from him."

                Talisa simply stared at you. You turned away and wiped away the tears that had fallen despite your best efforts. "Y/N," Catelyn finally spoke up. You glanced over at her. Catelyn stepped closer and wiped away another stray tear. "You are a wonderful young woman." Your brows furrowed. "Not many women would save the wife of the man they love from death. Most women would let the wife be slaughtered and take the man for themselves. You saved the life of my grandchild even though it pained you to leave your heart behind. I will be forever grateful."

                You threw your arms around her and hugged her. "Thank you, Lady Stark. I'm sorry I couldn't save Robb too." She pressed a kiss to your cheek. "It's alright. I knew there was a chance he would die during this war and it is not your fault. You did what you felt was right. What Robb would have wanted you to do." You hugged her closely again, your sobs shaking both of you as you sank to your knees with her. Robb was gone and he was never coming back and here you were, holding onto his mother for dear life while his wife watched you break apart.

                Talisa was watching, but it was more like she was looking through you and Catelyn. She had loved Robb, there was no doubt in her mind, but she wondered about something. If the situation had been reversed, if you had been Robb's pregnant wife instead, would she have saved you and let Robb die? Or would she let you die? She didn't know, but she now realized just how much you truly cared for her husband and his child. She walked over and placed a hand on your shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.


	50. A Wolf Spy (Jaime Lannister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is sent to spy on the Lannister army. Too bad she gets caught by Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff. Violence, murder, blood. All that jazz.

"Damn him," you cursed under your breath. Robb had sent you out yet again to spy on the Lannisters only this time, you'd been caught. By none other than Jaime Lannister himself. "Well, well. A wolf spy? You're very bold," his sweet and calming voice was more frightening to you than if he were yelling or threatening. "I did as I was ordered," you said. You cursed your voice for wavering.

            "The Young Wolf sends a lady to do his dirty work? Now that doesn't seem right. You're so vulnerable out here on your own. So defenseless." That sickly sweet voice was starting to get on your nerves. And you _hated_ it when men thought you weak and vulnerable just because you were a woman. That was one thing Robb never did. Jaime Lannister was about to find out just how not vulnerable you were.

            In an instant, you had unsheathed a hidden dagger and sliced at the man in front of you. Jaime backed away just before the blade could cut his cheek. When you swung again, he caught your wrist and clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Not so defenseless after all, are you?" Your eyes narrowed and you brought your knee up to his weakest point. Jaime let out a cough and let you go, giving you the chance to take off.

            You heard Jaime curse behind you, but you didn't make it far before he caught up with you again. He grabbed you by the throat and pushed your back against a nearby tree. "I could kill you. Right here. Leave your body hanging in this tree for Robb Stark to find. Let your blood stain the ground," he growled.

            Your mind was racing as you tried to figure out a way to save your life and complete your task. Your tongue darted out to lick your lips, grateful that he wasn't actually cutting off your airflow. "You could," you started softly, "But you won't. I'm more valuable to you alive." Jaime pulled back a little and arched a brow. "How so?"

            "King Robb expects me to return with information as to your next plan. I could lead him in the wrong direction, buy you some time." Jaime glared at you suspiciously and you didn't blame him. You were trying to save your own skin and you both knew it. "Why?" he asked, his voice low. You chuckled wryly. "Do you really think I want to die out here? That I want to be killed or worse during this war? I'm going to do whatever it takes to save myself and my family."

            Jaime let go of your throat. He stared at you as if trying to decide whether to believe you or not. After a few minutes, he finally spoke, "No. I won't let you return to Stark. Not yet anyway. And I won't kill you unless you give me reason." With that, he grabbed your arm, a lot more gently than you expected, and lead you back toward the Lannister camp.

            Once inside his tent, Jaime let you go and handed you a plate of food. When you looked at him in confusion, he laughed and replied, "I told you that I wasn't going to kill you, that includes starving you." With a slight upturn of your lips, you took the plate and started eating. Jaime watched you for a moment before he sat down across from you and started asking you questions.

            Amazingly enough, they weren't questions about Robb or the Stark army. They were questions about you and your family. While you were slightly suspicious, you were also calmed by his presence. He seemed sweet when he wasn't threatening you and he appeared to really listen when you spoke. You knew right then and there that things were going to change and that Jaime would become more important to you than you could imagine.

***time skip***

            "Tyrion really did that to you?" you asked with a giggle. You had lost track of how long you'd been with Jaime. Long enough, you were certain, that Robb would probably think you were captured or dead. Jaime smiled. "He did. That wit of his has always been too big for him. Pranks were a large part of our childhood thanks to Tyrion." You laughed again making Jaime glance at you.

            Despite the fact that you were technically a prisoner, Jaime never treated you like one. He was charming and made sure you were well taken care of. Honestly, Jaime almost made you forget why you were there in the first place. Since that first night, there had been no more violence between the two of you. In fact, there had been nothing but friendly banter especially after Jaime found out that really didn't know anything about Robb's battle plans. It seemed to you that Jaime was simply lonely.

            For you, it was different. Yes, you were lonely and yes, you saw Jaime as a companion or possibly even a friend. But if you were being honest with yourself, you would admit that you were falling for the Lannister. You never thought it would be possible, but you were. You knew he'd never feel the same. After all, he had Cersei when he returned to King's Landing.

            You didn't realize you'd gotten lost in thought until Jaime asked, "What has you so distracted, Y/N?" You blinked and shook your head slightly. "Nothing." You gave him a smile that you knew looked false. Jaime frowned. "Y/N...I know something is wrong. Are you thinking of leaving?" You stared at him, wondering why he thought that. Then you remembered your mission. Should you leave? Or should you stay, betraying Robb but staying with the man you had come to care for? "No. I-I can't. You'd have me killed the moment I left the camp."

            "And if I told you that you could?" You looked at him in disbelief. It had to be a test. So, you shook your head again. "I can't." You stood up and turned away from him. You heard him step closer to you, but didn't acknowledge him. Jaime gently gripped your shoulder and turned you to face him. "Look at me," he ordered softly.

            You sighed and glanced up, your (e/c) eyes meeting his green ones. "Why can't you if I let you go?" You weren't sure how to put it into words. How could you tell this man that you, a spy for the enemy, had fallen so far in love with him you felt like you were drowning every time you were in his presence? So, you did the only thing you could think of. You leaned up and pressed your lips to his.

            Jaime didn't move. His posture stiffened and he froze in place. You pulled away. "I'm sorry," you whispered and ran out of the tent. You didn't hear Jaime calling for you through the sound of your heart pounding in your ears. You felt the tears welling up in your eyes. Once you made it to the edge of the camp, you stopped to catch your breath. That was your first mistake.

            You never expected Robb to send another spy after you had suddenly "disappeared" but he had. "Lady Y/N?" Your blood ran cold. You looked over and saw a Stark soldier. You pressed your finger to your lips to quiet him. He ignored you. "You're alive! The king will be pleased when I tell him."

            Your eyes widened. You didn't want anyone to tell Robb you were alive. He would attack Jaime's camp without a second thought if he knew you were there and Jaime could die. That lead to your second mistake. You took your dagger from its sheath and threw it, piercing the soldier's side. He cried out and sank to the ground.

            You hurried over and silenced him, ignoring the blood seeping onto your hands. When he was dead, you dragged his body to the nearby river and dumped him there. Then you cleaned yourself up and headed back toward Jaime's camp.

            Jaime saw you first. "Y/N!" he cried, running over to you. His brows were knitted together with worry. "Never do that again!" he snapped and you nodded. You were too tired to argue. Too tired and too ashamed. You had just killed a man you'd once called an ally. Jaime sighed and took your arm, leading you back to his tent.

            You didn't speak for the rest of the night. Your mind was too full of thoughts. That soldier would be found by the next night and that would be reason for Robb to attack. You had to figure out a way to save Jaime. Jaime gave up trying to talk to you after a while and he soon fell asleep. By that time, you knew what you had to do. As soon as you knew Jaime was in a deep sleep, you got up. You walked over and laid a note on his table before kissing his lips and hurrying from the tent.

            Jaime woke the next morning and, as had become his custom, glanced over at your make-shift bed. Much to his surprise, you weren't there. His eyes landed on the note you'd left. In his tired state, Jaime read the note and felt his anger and disbelief rise.

_Dearest Jaime,_

_I'm sorry, but I have no other choice. You need to move the camp before tonight. I have to return to Robb. I killed one of his soldiers. When he finds the body, he will blame you and attack unless I get to him first. Please know I did this to save you. I know Robb will probably kill me to get justice for that man and that I will undoubtedly never see you again even if he doesn't._

_I want you to know that I could never have betrayed you. Not anymore. You are a good man, Jaime. Never let anyone tell you differently. I'm sorry it has to be this way. I love you and, if I live after today, I know I always will._

_Forever yours, Y/N_

Jaime stared at the words on the page. You were gone. Gone to save him when he had never given you reason to. You called him a good man when others only called him "Kingslayer". You love him despite all. And you loved him in a way that no other had. Not even Cersei. It was the reason he hadn't responded to your kiss. It felt wrong not to be kissing Cersei, but at the same time, it felt like there was no one else he should be kissing. And now you were gone.

            Jaime moved to crumple the letter, but changed his mind. Instead, he folded it neatly and placed it in the pocket of his cloak. He donned his armor and cloak and exited his tent. The rest of his camp was already up and moving. "What are your orders, Ser?"

            "We go North. Now." The bannerman nodded and left Jaime to his thoughts. Jaime tightened his grip on his sword. His squire brought his horse and Jaime climbed up. He hoped to catch sight of you before you found Robb's camp. He didn't want to engage Robb Stark in battle while you could get caught in the middle. Jaime let his eyes scan the area surrounding the camp. "I'm going to find you, Y/N. I swear it."

 

            You stood before Robb, your knees knocking together uncontrollably. You had confessed and were waiting to hear what he would say. His blue eyes regarded you with an expression of disgust and distrust. "How could you do that? How could you kill our ally?" You didn't respond. You knew if you did, everything would come tumbling out and your secret feelings for Jaime Lannister would be revealed.

            "Have you nothing to say in your defense?" You shook your head. "No, my King." You could see his anger rising. "You damned yourself, Y/N. Do you realize what I have to do now?" You nodded. You had known from the moment you left Jaime's camp what Robb would do to you. "Tie her up. She will hang tomorrow." The guards were rough as they bound your hands behind you and escorted you from Robb's tent.

            Meanwhile, Jaime was searching frantically for you. He had to give you credit. You were amazing at covering your tracks. He had read your note a dozen times and still had absolutely no leads to go on, other than his gut and his limited knowledge of Robb Stark's strategy.  The thought only spurred Jaime on. He had to find you before Robb executed you. He couldn't lose you. Not now when he only just realized that he loved you. No, he had to find you and save you.

            Luckily, an execution is never a quiet affair. He hadn't realized how close to Robb Stark's camp he actually was until the next day when he heard the jeers. He told his men to stay back except one. An archer if necessary. On his horse, Jaime approached the noise until he could see what was happening. He was hidden behind the wood line for now, but he did not like what he saw.

            You were across the way with a noose around your neck. Robb stood there looking up at you with a mixed expression. Jaime didn't care what Robb was feeling. He was too focused on you. Even from far away, he could sense your panic. No matter what you said, you weren't ready to die.

            Jaime ordered his one companion to move a little closer. "On my mark, shoot the rope and move back toward the rest of the army. Do not let anyone make a sound. I will ride forth, rescue Lady Y/N, and lead the Stark boy astray. Don't move until I return." The archer nodded in understanding and knocked an arrow. Jaime moved his horse again so he could easily get to you. Timing was crucial.

            "Lady Y/N, you have been sentenced to die for the murder of one of your allies. One of your fellow bannermen. Have you any last words?" Jaime heard Robb ask. Stubborn as ever, you remained silent. You didn't even glance down at Robb. "Very well." Robb kicked over the barrel holding you up.

            Jaime nodded at the archer, who loosed the arrow. It whizzed through the air and hit its mark cleanly. Another shot severed the rope and dropped you to the ground. Jaime urged his horse into a gallop, heading toward you as quickly as he could. Most of Robb's men were completely confused about what had just happened and just stood there dumbfounded. Jaime reached you in a matter of seconds, kicking away any Stark soldiers in his way. He grabbed your hand and yanked you up onto his horse.

            "You came for me?" you managed to squeak out. Jaime smiled. "Of course I did." He didn't say anything else. He rode toward the woods again, in the opposite direction of his army. If Robb sent any soldiers to follow you, they would be going in the wrong direction. When Jaime thought he had ridden far enough, he turned to see if you had been followed. It didn't appear as though you had. They were all probably still standing around in disbelief.

            Jaime turned again and headed back for his new camp. "Why did you come for me, Jaime?" you asked. Jaime wasn't going to answer you, but he knew how stubborn you were. You would just keep asking until he replied. Sighing, Jaime steered his horse to a secluded area and dismounted. He helped you down. You didn't argue. You figured he'd be more comfortable talking away from the men who followed him into battle.

            He pulled out the note once again. It was crumpled from being folded and unfolded so many times over the past two days, but you of course recognized your own handwriting. "Did you mean what you wrote here?" You looked up into his green eyes. You were surprised by what you saw. Hope. It was a fragile hope that could be shattered by one word from you.

            You reached up, took the note, placed it back in Jaime's cloak, and took his hands in yours. "I meant every single word, Jaime. I love you and always-" Your sentiment was cut off by Jaime pulling you close to him until your chests were touching. You could feel the cold metal of his armor through your dress. He smashed his lips against yours frantically. It was as if he was afraid you would disappear again. He kissed you earnestly with a passion you didn't know he possessed.

            By the time Jaime pulled back, your lungs were screaming for air. "I...love...you, Y/N," Jaime panted. You smiled up at him, your breath still coming in spurts. It felt right, being in his arms. It didn't matter what lie ahead, although you knew it was dangerous for both of you. All that mattered in that moment was that Jaime loved you and you loved him. You would face the dangers of the war as they came, as long as you could stay in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in 2 parts.


	51. Are You Still My Bride? (Jaime Lannister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime arrives in Winterfell after leaving King's Landing and he sees his estranged wife again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Spoilers for season 8. Angst and a little fluff.

Jaime's eyes scanned the crowded hall of Winterfell. He'd never felt more ill at ease than he did standing in front of Sansa and Arya Stark. They were about to tell him his fate. Should he live and fight with them or should he be executed? Much to his surprise, Jaime couldn't bring himself to really care. He was too busy looking for someone. Where were you?

          "Lord Jaime, you are, through marriage, family. And Lady Brienne has vouched for you more than once on our travels. If she trusts you, so do I," Sansa told him. Jaime fought back a smile. He didn't want anyone to see that he had been shaken to the core. He was just pleased that Sansa agreed to let him stay.

          Jaime turned around to search behind him. He caught a glimpse of you just as you headed out of the room. "She's been assisting the Maester with the wounded that have been arriving." Jaime glanced down at Tyrion. "H-How is she?" he asked hesitantly. Tyrion smiled. He had always known that Jaime would fall for you, even if Jaime himself didn't realize it.

          When Tywin first insisted that Jaime marry, he was reluctant. He didn't want to marry a Stark and he certainly hadn't wanted to marry for political advantage. Still, there was no fighting his father's whim so he married you. Then, the day of Joffrey's wedding you had disappeared with Sansa and Jaime hadn't seen you since. He found himself missing you when he never expected to.

          Jaime missed your smile, though rare. He missed your wit and how you played the game. You kept yourself and your sister safe from Cersei. He missed your beauty. He missed your compassion and how you never looked at him as the Kingslayer. You saw him. The real him that he tried to keep hidden from everyone. You saw the him that Tyrion saw. Jaime only regretted that it took him so long to realize how much he missed you. How much he loved you.

          "She's doing well, all things considered. She's undoubtedly waiting to speak to you at some point. Though perhaps a bath would be best before you speak to her." Jaime laughed a little. He'd missed his brother too. "Perhaps you're right." Tyrion smiled again and lead his brother to a set of chambers next to his own. "I'll see about bringing Lady Y/N to you in a few minutes."

          Jaime bathed and changed as quickly as possible after Tyrion left. If Tyrion was successful, Jaime would be seeing you again for the first time in years. He wanted to be at his best. Well...the best he could be considering where he was and what was happening.

          There was a knock on his door a few minutes later. "Come," he called out. The door opened slowly and Jaime held his breath. You entered the room looking as beautiful as ever. You stopped short when you saw Jaime. "Y/N," he breathed. You stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. "I won't hurt you, Y/N. I never wanted to hurt you." You scoffed lightly.

          "I never thought you would," you finally said as you took a step in and closed the door. It took Jaime a few more seconds to think of what to say next. "It is good to see you." Jaime wanted to slap himself. Was that the best he could think of? As he was about to apologize, you began laughing. It wasn't a laugh at his expense, but a deep, true laugh. A laugh of relief.

          "It is good to see you too, Jaime. I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again after I left King's Landing." Jaime's tongue darted out to lick his lips. Your eyes followed the movement for a brief second before returning to his own. "Tyrion said you wanted to talk?" Jaime smiled and tried to come up with something, anything to make you stay. But of course, as luck would have it, words failed him. Your smile slipped from your face when he didn't say anything.

          "Well, I guess, if you don't have anything to say, I'll just go." You turned to go out the door again. "Are you still my bride?" You froze and glanced over your shoulder at him with wide eyes. "What?" Jaime sighed. Running his flesh hand over his face, he asked again. "Are you still my bride? We never consummated our marriage. You were free to marry someone else. Did you?" Your hand dropped from the door and you faced him fully. "Would it bother you if I had?"

          Jaime thought about it only for a second. He'd been missing you for years and, during his trek to Winterfell, he'd found himself hoping to see you again. But it wasn't until he saw you that he realized that, yes it would bother him if you remarried. He realized that he loved you. It was a foreign feeling, but a strong one.

          "Yes," he finally answered, "Yes, it would bother me." You arched a brow. "Why? You weren't too happy about our marriage in the first place." Jaime looked down, suddenly interested in his boots. "You're right," he whispered, "You're right. I wasn't happy about it. I didn't want to marry you, or anyone, for political gain. But when you left, I missed you. I missed you more than I ever thought I would. I-I want to make our marriage work. If you'll have me and it isn't too late."

          You didn't speak for a few seconds, prompting Jaime to look up at you. You were regarding him with an expression he'd never seen before. It wasn't disgust or distrust or hatred. If Jaime didn't know better, he'd say it was love. You took a few steps closer to him. Jaime thought for a moment, that you were going to get closer, but you stopped. Now you looked worried.

          "Tell me. Are you saying these things because you really mean them and you might actually come to love me? Or are you saying them because it's likely we're going to die soon?" Jaime brought his eyes to meet yours. He hoped his gaze told you that he was telling the truth. "I mean them, Y/N. And come to love you? I think I already do. And yes, we may die soon, but if we don't, I want to be there by your side."

          You searched Jaime's eyes. He knew you had prided yourself on being able to sniff out a lie. He knew he wasn't lying, but he wanted you to know as well. Clearly, you saw something that pleased you because a smile grew on your mouth. Jaime fought back the urge to kiss those lips. It wouldn't do any good to force anything.

          "I'll do my best to be a good wife to you, Jaime." Jaime beamed. "Thank you for giving me a chance, Y/N." You took a step closer to him. Jaime felt his heart thudding in his chest. What was wrong with him? He'd never reacted to a woman like this before. You took another step closer then you were right in front of him. You looked up at him with a teasing smirk on your face.

          "You know, there is something we need to do for this union to be true." Jaime blinked in surprise. Were you saying what he thought you were? "A-Are you sure?" Your smirk deepened and you nodded. No sooner had you given consent did Jaime's lips find yours in a frantic kiss.


End file.
